onegai sensei !
by evils-roses
Summary: Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où... YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais retour, nons rien de suspect rassurez vous.^^

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type :**SHONEN-AÏ !!!!

**Note : ** Heu... les perso de square enix ne m'appartiennent pas, j'aimerais bien, mais voilà je suis né vingt ans trop tard -___-. Cette fanfic, c'est comment dire... Ou comment faire n'importe quoi avec pas grand chose... bonne lecture !

**Note 2 : **Cette fic est censé être basée sur Génesis, mais enfin... Vous comprendrez ^^

**Chapitre I Il y a des jours comme ça...**

La cours du lycée était vide, quelques feuilles cramoisies dansaient dans le vent et s'envolait dans le ciel rosi du matin. Les hauts batiments gris se dressaient fièrement comme les murs d'un pénitencier et les fenêtre réfléchissaient les premier rayons du soleil automnale.

La seconde sonnerie retenti et les derniers retardataires s'engouffrèrent dans les salles de classes dont les portes se fermaient pour une durée d'une heure. Zack, était l'un d'eux. Ses pas raisonnaient avec force alors qu'il cavalait à une vitesse, peu recommandable dans un couloir de lycée. Être en retard le jour de la rentrée, c'est pas la classe, mais alors pas la classe du tout. Se fracturer le bras en colonie de vacances, sortir avec la fille la plus huppée de tout Midgar, ça c'est la classe ! Mais alors arriver en retard, le premier jour c'était pas cool, surtout quand son professeur principale c'est les professeur Sephiroth, le professeur sans doute le plus charismatique de tout le corps enseignant... et sans doute le plus redoutable. Non, réflexions faites, Sephiroth n'était pas le plus redoutable... Le jeune homme se mordi la lèvre inferieur, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil. Salle 207 bâtiment F. Zack soupira, le bâtiment F était le bâtiment de philo, le dernier bâtiment, caché derrière la cantine et le gymnase. Autant dire, que pour arriver à l'heure il faut savoir courir le 100 mètre.

Zack jura. Mais où était-elle cette foutue salle 207, c'était la salle fantôme ou quoi ? Cela faisait dix minutes, qu'il courait et il lui semblait que ce couloir n'en finissait pas. Le jeune homme dépassa la salle 214. Désespèré il poussa un juron très... fleuri.

« - DITES DONC JEUNE HOMME ?! Hurla une voix derrière lui. Le jeune homme se figea, manquant au passage de s'étaler de tout son long. Il se retourna avec lenteur, pour se retrouver face à face à un homme roux aux sourcils froncés. Un professeur, sans le moindre doutes.

« - Ha, ha; ha, monsieur, heu... vous tombez bien, parce que je... Commença Zack à moitié géné et à moitié mort de fatigue.

« - Jeune homme, il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs, vous le savez !? L'interrompis le professeur les poings sur les hanches.

« - Je... heu...

« - Et que en plus de cela vous êtes en retard !

« - C'est justement pour ça que je...

« - Si vous êtes en retard assumez le et cessez de courir et de jurer, il y des élèves qui souhaites commencer une bonne scolarité.

« - Heu... D'accord monsieur.

« - Allez filez !

Zack ne se le fit pas dire de fois, il tourna les talons et entreprit de rejoindre sa salle de classe à grandes enjambées. Enfin, il arriva devant la salle 207. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, Zack déglutit difficilement, il allait mourir, c'était ses dernière minutes sur cette terre. Il finirait en paté pour chocobo et retournerait dans la rivière de la vie en petits bouts sangignolants. Il inspira profondément et toqua à la porte. Celle ci grinça et s'ouvrit très, trop, lentement. Zack ferma les yeux un quart de seconde, quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva face à face à son professeur principale.

Le professeur Sephiroth, était un homme rigide d'une beauté et d'une froideur effrayante. Cependant il était un très bon enseignant, pédagogue mais...

« - Monsieur Fair, nous vous attendions, et comme je le disais à vos camarades, je ne supporte aucun retard dans mon cours.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Le professeur le laissa passé, et c'est la mort dans l'âme que l'adolescent se traina jusqu'à une place libre au fond, à côté de la fenêtre, mais il aurait du s'en douter, Sephiroth ne lacha pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

« - De plus, monsieur Fair, vous me ferrez une rédaction sur le thème suivant : « L'importance du temps, doit elle nuire à notre société » je la veux mercredi dans mon casier.

Zack, soupira, il y avait des jours comme ça... Et quelque chose lui disait, que l'année commençait vraiment très mal...

_A suivrheuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_oui il est cours mon chapitre ! Et alors ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses qui est bien décidé à faire quelque chose de ses vacances ^^

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type :**SHONEN-AÏ !!!!

**Note : ** Dédicace à Cydonia Rose et a DuuDuu !et a toutes les pommessottes d'amour qui lisent cette débilité en barre ^^.

*choco-barre : barre au chocolat de la marque chocobots ! c'est pour un peu plus tard ^^

**Chapitre II Pourquoi moi ?**

La salle des professeurs étaient bondée. La récréation de dix heure venait de commencer et il semblait que tout le corps enseignant c'était donné rendez vous, dans la pièce encombrée qui servait de salle des professeurs. Assit devant une tasse de café bon marcher et totalement imbuvable, Génésis se débattait avec ses papiers. A vrais dire, il se battait avec sa somnolence, il était définitivement fatigué, et pour couronner le tout, il avait l'emploie du temps le plus charger qui lui était donné de voir dans toute sa courte vie d'enseignant. Il regarda désabusé la liste de ses classes. Il était professeur principale d'environ les trois quart des classes de premières années. Il poussa un gros soupir et s'étala sur la table.

« - Génesis ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda une voix dans son dos. Le jeune homme releva la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans une machine à lavé, piétiné par un troupeau de chocobo enragé. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui le fixé... Interloqué/ intrigué/ perplexe, aucune mansion à barrer.

« - Angeal... Je crois que je vais mourir, regardes moi cet emploi du temps ? J'ai même pas mon jeudi de libre...

Le professeur d'éducation civique jeta un coup d'oeil à l'emploi du temps.

« - Ah, oui, quand même... Dis toi que Sephiroth à la 3A.

« - C'est censé, me réconforter ? Grommela le jeune homme en buvant son café imbuvable. Son collègue ricana lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette familière. Sephiroth se glissa félinement entre ses deux collègues, ses longs cheveux argentés ondulant avec grace. Il s'assit agilement, faisant à peine bruisser son impeccable costume créme.

« - Salut Sephiroth... marmonna Génésis d'une voix morne.

« - Bonjour, comment c'est passé votre rentré ? Demanda-t-il aimablement avec un sourire affable.

« - Exécrable. Répondit le professeur de littérature. Je me retrouve avec un emploi du temps de forcéné, je suis le professeur principale d'au moins trois classes de premières années, et pas les plus calme en plus, j'ai casiement que des redoublants, en plus ils ont prolongés le contrat de Lucrécia.

Ses deux collègues haussérent les sourcils, dubitatifs. Que venait faire Lucrécia, l'infirmière de l'établissement dans la mauvaise humeur matinale de Génésis ? A moins que ...

« - NON ! T'as pas fais _ça_ !? S'exclamèrent les deux hommes ahuris. Génésis s'enfonça dans son siège, plongea le nez dans la montagne de papiers qui s'accumulait devant lui.

« - Si... Couina-t-il en se recouvrant la tête de ses bras. Non, mais franchement, pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? Aurais-je tué ma mère mon père et tout mes cousins jusqu'au onzième degré dans une vie antérieur ?

Angeal et Sephiroth se regardèrent tristement. Soudain la porte de la salle des profs s'ouvrit et tout le monde retint son souffle; Le professeur de chimie Hojo, venait de faire son entré, accompagné d'une forte odeur de souffre. Il semblait d'ailleurs de forte méchante humeur, et la plupart des professeurs s'écrasèrent, cessèrent de respirer et attendirent que le professeur de chimie est choisie sa victime du jour, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas eux.

Hojo remua son nez de fouine à la recherche d'un bout de chaire fraiche à disséquer et à tester des produits chimiques à la provenance douteuse. Les petits yeux porcins du professeur se posèrent alors sur une forme recroquevillée sur une table bon marché enseveli sur une montagne de paperasse administrative.

« - Professeur Rapsodo. J'aurais deux trois questions à vous poser.

Les yeux de Génésis s'élargirent d'horreur... Mais pourquoi lui ?

OooooO

Le jeune homme soupira et se traina vers sa salle de classe. La récréation était terminé, il avait du subir le long discour du professeur de chimie qui avait même insisté pour que le jeune professeur passe le voir dans son labo du sixième étage du bâtiment E. Désespèré il poussa la porte de la salle de classe. Un brouhahas assourdissant le frappa de plein fouet. Il recula d'un pas, ce qui lui permit d'éviter une boulette de papier malencontreusement envoyée dans sa direction. Soudain un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année sauta sur le bureau et baissa son pantalon pour éxiber un posterieur blanc et maginfiquement et harmonieusement dessiné. Ce fut la goutte de mako qui fit déborder le canon.

« - JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! BANDE D'ABRUTIS FINIS ! TOUS A VOS PLACES ! ET JE NE VEUX PAS UN BRUIT PAS UN CHUCHOTIS ! LE PREMIER QUI OUVRE LA BOUCHE JE LUI COLLE UN AN DE RETENU ET DE DISSERTATIONS ! C'EST CLAIR !

Hurla le professeur à pleine voix. Sa tirade raisonna entre les quatres murs de la salle de classe. Un silence religieux s'installa alors que le jeune au posterieur était resté figé sur le bureau.

« - Et Kunsel, je vous en supplie remonté votre pantalon avant de prendre fois, ou que l'envi me prenne de vous coller une paire de baffe et un coup pied bien positionné.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté et se rhabilla sans demander son reste. Le professeur ferma les yeux et se massa le front. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe toujours et tous les ans sur la classe la plus difficile de tout l'établissement. Minerva s'acharnait-elle sur lui ? Désespéré, il s'assit derrière son bureau envoya d'un regard noir il envoya un jeune élève du premier rang éffacer le tableau, sur lequel avait été inscrit tout un tas d'insanités pour le moins fleuries et variées. Le jeune adolèscent s'éxécuta.

« - Bien, maintenant que vous êtes sages, on va peut être pouvoir faire cours, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble.

« - ...

« - Ouvrez vos livre à la page 42, lisez le texte et préparez moi un plan, vous avez dix minutes, pas une de plus.

Il y eut un mouvement et un bruissement de feuilles.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que Génésis se dit que l'année allait être longue, très longue, et il était loin de se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver.

_A suivre..._

_Heu... bah on va dire que ces deux chapitres, sont l'équivalent du prologue...^^_

_Review ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses qui est bien décidé à faire quelque chose de ses vacances ^^

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type :**SHONEN-AÏ !!!!

**Note : **Et bien nous attaquons les choses serieuses. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews ! Cydonia, Duuduu, Tsukyo, et Ayame et à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews, même si ça ferrait bien plaisir ^^. Bonne lecture !

P.S Le logiciel qu'utilise Génésis est à peu prés le même que l'on utilise dans mon lycée et qui, bien évidemment, ne marche qu'une fois sur quatre. Et pour les conseils de classe c'est avéré, c'est mon expérience de délégué qui parle ^^".

P.P.S : S'entendre comme Mog et Pampa c'est l'équivalent de s'entendre comme chien et chat ^^

**Chapitre III Un jour, tu comprendras...**

Le ciel de Midgar était gris et chargé de lourds nuages de plus un vent glacial soufflait avec force. On était à la fin du mois de Novembre et les vacances de noël approchaient à grands pas amenant avec elles la fin du trimestre, et le début de la période des conseils de classe. Autrement dit deux semaines de calvaires et de crises de nerfs pour les enseignants. Les conseils de classe étaient, sans doute, dans le boulot de professeur, la tâche la plus pénible,la plus fatigante, et la plus prise de tête, et ce, bien devant les journées les rencontres parents-professeurs. Premièrement car :les dates des conseils changeaient à peu prés tous les jours et n'étais fixées que la veille pour le lendemain. Deuxièmement parce que : il se pouvait, du fait de la première cause, deux conseils ce tiennent aux même moment. Troisièmement car : en relation avec les deux causes précédentes un professeur pouvait enseigner aux deux classes ayant leur conseil en simultané. Quatrièmement aucun professeur ne savait à l'avance si il assisterait à tous ses conseils et il fallait donc s'organiser pour que les informations circulent. Et enfin cinquièmement : lorsque le professeur avait arrêté sa décision et qu'il l'ai fait ou non, il devait remplir les notes sur le logiciel prévu à cet effet, qui bien évidemment ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur quatre.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Génésis se trouvait face à son écran à se battre avec le fameux logiciel en question. La bête informatique, prise d'un caprice passager, avait décaler de deux lignes TOUTES les notes, que le jeune enseignant avait déjà rentré. Il avait beau s'acharner, s'évertuer, le logiciel restait sourd à ses protestations. Génésis cliquait, à droite à gauche tapotait que toutes les touches, mais le PC ne produisait qu'un ronron ignorant et un petit bip agaçant. C'est alors que le professeur Reeve, apercevant du génocide que s'apprêtait à commettre son collègue se décida à lui venir en aide. Le professeur de littérature était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« - Reeve ! S'écria Génésis en apercevant son confrère. Tu tombes à point nommé, aides moi, je suis de conseil ce soir et je n'ai pas finis de rentrer les notes de la 1B, ce ******( pas pour les enfants) d'ordinateur m'a tout décalé !

La voix du jeune homme était monté d'environ deux bonnes octaves.

« - Du calme, c'est pourtant très simple. Tu vas dans fichier, annuler, ensuite tu clique sur réorganiser et voilà...

Ce faisant Reeve avait tout remis en place avec une dextérité surprenante. Génésis haussa un sourcil intrigué et ne pu que constater que tout était revenu à la normale, cependant il vérifia qu'il ne courrait aucun risque avant de se rassoir à sa place.

« - Merci beaucoup. Il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment tu fais.

« - Mais c'est normale voyons. J'ai conçu ce logiciel, c'est un peu comme mon bébé, mais ne t'en fais pas, un jour, tu comprendras.

Le professeur de technologie et de sciences économiques et sociale s'éclipsa et le jeune enseignant se retrouva livré à lui même devant sa bête noire. Il n'aimait pas la technologie, il ne comprenait pas, c'était peut être ce qui faisait que les autres le trouvaient un peu vieux jeu. Mais pour lui rien était plus délicieux que l'atmosphère ouaté et feutré d'une bibliothèque qui tombait en ruine. Il était issu d'un milieu aisé, mais d'exploitant agricole, alors il n'avait jamais eu accès à beaucoup de culture et de littérature. Il était plongé dans dans ses réflexion lorsque Sephiroth apparu, ou plutôt non, il débarque comme tornade dévastatrice, Heidegger sur ses talons. Heidegger était le professeur d'éducation physique et sportive ( vous avez vue je connais les abréviations ^^) et il était visiblement de très, très mauvaise humeur, un peu comme si le professeur Hojo lui avait fait avaler le contenue de ses éprouvettes graduées. Les quelques enseignants présents les regardèrent ahuris, tous savaient que les deux professeurs s'entendaient comme Mog et Pampa, mais là ils semblaient carrément prés à s'entretuer. Les quelques élèves qui avaient suivit l'interaction depuis la cours, jetaient des regards intrigués dans la salle des professeurs, où un silence pesant régnait. On pouvait presque voir des éclairs passé entre les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard.

Tseng, le professeur de langue, tenta de s'interposer avec tact et diplomatie mais il fut éconduit par un regard assassin du professeur de Philosophie. Celui ci articula un « ne vous en mêlez pas » d'une vois basse et sifflante. Tseng déglutit difficilement et s'éloigna prudemment.

_**Flash back ! Jingle please !**_

_Zack évoluait dans un monde de nuages en barba-papa, d'oiseaux rôtis et de fleur en sucre d'orge, il nageait dans du sirop de menthe entre deux poissons en réglisses..._

Le jeune professeur de philo s'adossa contre son bureau, ouvrit son livre avec grace et entama sa lecture. Les élèves, studieux, prenaient des notes en écoutant les explications passionné de leur enseignant. Celui ci interrompit soudain sa lecture, il reposa délicatement son livre, se saisie d'une craie sans faire le moindre bruit, arma son bras et envoya le petit boue de calcaire sur un élève avachi au premier rang. Zack sursauta, alors que la classe étouffait un ricanement. Sephiroth soupira.

« - Monsieur Fair, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas j'en suis navré, mais ayez la politesse de ne pas dormir au premier rang, en plus vous ronflez et cela perturbe le calme relatif se vos camarades.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, des nuages en barbapapa il aurait du se méfier.

« - Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours...

Le cours se poursuivit sans autres incidents majeur, Zack ne se rendormit pas et copia les notes d'Aéris sa voisine et amie de toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentit et Zack se traîna, la mort dans l'âme, comme un chocobo qu'on mène à l'abattoir vers le bureau de professeur qui prenait quelques notes. Le jeune homme toussota.

« - Je vous avez vu. Déclara Sephiroth sans lever le nez de ses notes. Puis il se releva, dégagea son visage des quelques mèches de cheveux argentés qui s'étaient égarées par là, posa ses lunette en demie lune et croisa les mains sous son menton.

« - Monsieur Fair, je peux vous poser une question ?

« - Oui, Monsieur.

« - Pourquoi vous ne vous investissez pas plus ? Vos devoirs sont désespérément mauvais, et je déteste profondément mettre des mauvaises notes, mais je ne pas pas inventer votre intelligence. Je ne dis pas que ce que vous écrivez est stupide mais c'est à peine recherché, comme si vous aviez fait votre devoir en deux minutes dans la cours de récréation.

« - Bah, je suis pas très doué pour réfléchir... Marmonna le jeune homme géné en se frottant l'arrirère du crâne.

« - Monsieur Fair vous êtes un imbécile. Sephiroth soupira. Je veux que vous obteniez au moins un B à votre prochain devoir. Que faites vous le mercredi ?

« - Bah, je fais du sport.

« - Quel genre de sport ?

« - Tous les sports.

« - très bien, je vais vous donner des cours de rattrapages les mercredi de 14heure à 16heure.

« - Mais... Protesta l'adolescent outré.

« - Mais, rien du tout, vous ne reprendrez pas vos activités sportives tant que vous n'aurez pas obtenu la note que j'attends de vous. Vous pouvez partir.

Le jeune homme resta interloqué, il avait l'impression que son professeur principale l'avait privé de chocobarre pendant un mois.

Une heure plus tard Heidegger avait débarqué dans la classe de Sephiroth qui corrigeait des copies.

« - JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE PRENDS ?!

« - Ravis de te voir Heidegger.

« - TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE !

Sephiroth soupira.

« - CE GAMIN EST LE SEUL GARS QUI VAILLENT LA PEINE DANS CE BAHUT !

« - Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Il sembla que le professeur de sport avait avalé une pommesotte de travers.

« - PAS TON PROBLÈME MAIS AVEC LUI ON A TOUTES LES CHANCES DE REMPORTER LE CHAMPIONNAT NATIONALE CETTE ANNEE ! IL POURRAIT FAIRE UNE GRANDE CARRIÈRE ! ET TOI ! TOI TU LUI DONNES DES MERCRDI DE RETENUE !

Là, le professeur de philo qui avait semblait-il gardait un calme Minervien jusqu'alors se releva brutalemment domminant son collègue de tout son mètre quatre vingt quatorze.

« - Professeur Heidegger, avez vous seulement penser à ceci, si tent est que vous sachiez penser. Que feras votre chouchoux lorsqu'il aura atteint la retraite sportive, pensez vous vraiment qu'il pourra rebondir si il ne fait pas des études convenables. Votre rôle est de faire obéir vos élèves, moi, je construit leur avenir, alors dorénavant il passera tous ses mercredi ici, dans cette salle, tant qu'il n'aura pas un bulletin digne de ce nom !

_**Fin du flach bask ! Jingle !**_

Et la dispute c'était poursuivit jusque dans la salle des professeurs. Génésis regardait son ami avec prudence. Il connaissait Sephiroth depuis, très, très longtemps et il ne l'avais pas souvent vu dans un état de pareille énervement. Il se demanda s'il devait intervenir ou non. Mais il savait que s'il n'intervenait pas; le paisible lycée de Midgar deviendrait le théâtre d'un tragique fais divers.

La tentions était à son maximum. Génésis prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa des deux points sur la table. Tout le monde sursauta, même les deux combattant prêt à s'entretuer.

« - Franchement, vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous êtes des adultes responsables et vous n'êtes pas capable de régler un conflit sans user de la violence, qu'elle soit physique ou verbale ? Mais quel âge avez vous ? 15 ans ? Bon, alors calmez vous et expliquez nous au lieu de vous regarder en chocobos de faïences, et puis franchement c'est ridicule.

Un long silence suivit sa tirade et Génésis se demanda si il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin. Sephiroth ouvrit la bouche, mais la porte s'ouvrit et la tête blonde apparu dans l'entrebâillement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'élève qui rougit.

« - Excusez moi... Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulez pas déranger, mais je voulais poser une question au professeur Sephiroth.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Strife.

L'adolescent s'agita un peu.

« - Et bien, en fait, le cours d'art dramatique n'a pas encore commencer et il est bientôt et quart, alors... je... je heu, on, voulait savoir si vous viendriez ou non ?

Sephiroth écarquilla les yeux.

« - Fichtre, j'avais complètement oublier ! J'arrive tout de suite !

C'est ce moment que choisi Zack pour passer derrière Cloud qu'il avait accompagné.

« - Et Monsieur, j'avais une retenue avec vous cette heure ci, vous savez, la bataille de boules de papier, la semaine dernière ?

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche, se creusant les méninge pour trouver une solution.

« - Laisse Seph' je m'en occupe, il ferra le cours avec mes deuxièmes années.

« - Tu es sérieux ?

« - Oui, ne t'en fais, pas ça devrais bien se passer.

« - Tu penses que tu pourrais le prendre Mercredi aprés-midi ?

Génésis jeta un coup d'oeil à son emploie du temps.

« - oui, je peux, de toutes manière a part Nessy j'ai personne qui m'attends.

« - Je te revaudrais ça.

« - Je te prends au mot.

« - Heu... Nous on fait quoi ? Questionna Zack qui était toujours avec Cloud devant la porte.

« - Toi, jeune homme tu vas avec le professeur Rhapsodos. Et monsieur Strife j'arrive dans une minute.

Zack grimaça et rejoignit Génésis qui se déconnecta de sa session. Le professeur de sport regarda les uns et les autres partirent sans lui jetter un regard. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir compris...

_A suivre !_

_Et voilà un chapitre de plus, je pensais faire un truc cours, mais en ce moment dés que je commence quelque chose ça traîne en chapitre... Bon, bah review ? * petits nyeux larmoyants*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Evils- roses.

**Titre : **onee-gaï sensei !

**Note : **Bonjour ! C'est la rentrée ! Et oui, mais ne pleurez pas, voilà de quoi vous remonter le morale avant de dépérir dans une salle surchauffée avec des adolescents tous plus bêtes et niais les uns que les autres. Perdu au milieu de tous ces profanes qui ne comprennent pas votre fanitude final fantasiesque. Bref, je vous soutiens de tout mon coeur ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et merci pour vos reviews : Cydonia rose; Tsukiyo, FF7-yaoi-fangirl, Asherit et ma Duuduu internationnale. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre IV Où Génésis passerait bien par la fenêtre !**

Une heure, cela faisait exactement une heure, que Génésis avait envie de se pendre, ou plutôt de commettre le plus grand élèvicide de toutes l'histoire de l'éducation nationale. Plus jamais, non, plus jamais il n'accepterait que Sephiroth lui donne un élève en retenu. Quit à s'enfuir sur une île déserte avec pour seule compagnie un chocobo décrépi. Il n'en pouvait plus, cette année, pour une raison quelconque, le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Sans compter que Lucrécia avait insisté lourdement pour qu'il fasse un bilan de santé, pour ne pas vieillir prématurément. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle faisait croire à tout le monde. Mais lui, il savait bien, que c'était pour satisfaire, sa peur de vieillir à elle. Il redoutait même qu'un jour elle ne jette sont dévolu sur des élèves, si ce n'était pas déjà fait au vue du nombre improbable d'élèves de sexe masculin qui passaient tous les jours par l'infirmerie. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il venait d'accepter un rendez vous avec un parent d'élève, chose à ne surtout pas faire avant les vacances de noël. Si noël est une fête où l'on s'offre des cadeaux en mangeant du gigots de chocobos, les parents, eux, ne font jamais de cadeaux au professeurs, allez savoir pourquoi. Désabusé, le jeune homme poussa un long soupir en continuant d'écrire au tableau. Bien sûr personne ne lui prêtait attention, puisque tous était occupé à écouter les histoires rocambolesque et franchement stupides de Zack Fair. L'enseignant tenta de reprendre son calme, de continuer même si il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Ne pas faire de vague, qu'ils vous disent à l'école, tu parles. Ne pas faire de vague quand une bande de boutonneux dégoulinant d'hormones vous considère au même titre qu'une chaussette sale !

Soudain Tifa Lockheart poussa un gloussement hystérique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle produisait un tel son, mais ce fut belle est bien l'incantation qui libéra l'invocation. Génésis eut la sensation qu'Ifrit avait pénétré toute son âme. Il s'arrêta net. Il serrait la craie tellement fort que celle ci se brisa en grinçant douloureusement sur le tableau noir. Le silence ce fit, alors que le jeune professeur se retournait lentement. A geste mesuré, il s'assit devant son bureau, mis ses papiers en place et lançant un regard noir à ses élèves, qui pour une raison évidente ( ils sentent le meurtre à des kilomètres ) s'étaient tues. Ils attendaient avec angoisse que des têtes tombes. Ils savaient tous que lorsque le professeur Rhapsodos cassais sa craie s'était mauvais signe. Mauvais signe pour plusieurs raisons, la première c'est que : Génésis ne cassait JAMAIS sa craie, il était beaucoup trop minutieux, deuxièmement parce que : ce n'est JAMAIS bon signe quand un professeur s'interrompt en plein milieu d'une explication.

Un silence religieux se fit. Zack se tourna à droite et à gauche le sourire aux lèvres. Seulement plus, personne ne lui prêtait attention, ils étaient tous figé, devant le visage impassible du professeur de littérature. Le sourire de Zack retomba quand il comprit, qu'il était dans une position, pour le moins inconfortable.

« - Monsieur Fair. S'exclama la voix glaciale de Génésis. Le jeune homme tressaillit. Dites moi, puisque vous semblait si à l'aise dans ce cours, dites moi ce que vous pensez du passage que nous étudions, pouvez vous nous faire l'honneur de nous donner un plan, vous avez du apprendre à faire ça, l'année dernière.

Zack ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson rouge hors de son bocal, sans pour autant trouver une réponse convaincante. Il relu le passage de l'acte I de Loveless qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier mais n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre des rides sur l'eau et le fait de prendre son envol, à moins que ce ne soit pour prendre son envol dans l'eau ce qui n'avait pas le moindre sens.

« - Monsieur Fair, la popularité et les bonnes notes en sport ne font pas tout dans la vie, et je vous conseil vivement de suivre ce cours avec attention, si vous ne voulez pas rester dans ce lycée à demeure. Me suis je bien fais comprendre ?

Zack acquiesça trop impressionné pour dire la moindre bêtise. Si Génésis s'était mis à craché du feu il n'aurait pas été étonné. Un calme Sephirothien s'était installé dans la classe, et même les mouches avaient cessé de respirer.

« - Bien, nous pouvons continuer ? Où il y a t-il des objections ?

Personne ne bougea d'un millimètre. Satisfait, Génésis sourit et reprit son cours là où il l'avait arrêté.

« - Oh, j'allais oublier, le premier qui fait le moindre bruit je l'envoie en chimie pour le restant de sa vie.

Un frisson d'angoisse générale parcourue l'assemblé. Allé en chimie avec le professeur Hojo était de loin la pire punition qu'il puisse éxister.

Vingt minutes plus tard la cloche retentit et les élèves sortirent dans le calme, un par un, sans un bruissement de cartable ou de vibration de PHS. Zack tenta de s'éclipser, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre, Génésis n'allait pas le laisser filer.

« - FAIR !

« - heu... Oui, monsieur.

« - Je vous préviens,si Sephiroth est un exemple en pédagogie, ce n'est certainement pas mon cas, alors je vous conseil vivement de vous mettre sérieusement au travail avant que je ne décide de vous enfermer dans une bibliothèque pour le restant de vos jours.

« - Bien monsieur.

« - Filez maintenant.

Zack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« - Et sans courir !

Génésis poussa un long soupir. 17Heure30 et la journée était loin d'être finit. Il avait encore un conseil de classe jusqu'à 19heure... Il se massa les tempes, reposa ses lunettes sur son nez et mit tout en ordre pour le conseil, en rasant les murs. Sa salle étant toute proche de l'infirmerie, il avait intérêt à faire profil bas.

Zack, grimpa dans le bus qui venait de s'arrêter, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Évidement Rude et Réno avait déjà finit. Il aperçut Cloud au premier rang, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, livre ouvert sur les genoux. Zack lui tapota l'épaule et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'assoir.

« - Bien sûr, Zack.

« - Alors, Zack tu lâche les minettes et tu drague les blondinets ! S'exclama le chauffeur en qui l'observait dans le rétroviseur.

« - Ta gueule Cid, d'ailleurs Cloud n'est pas mon copain, c'est un super pôte !

« - Me dis pas que tu lui a piqué son gouter !

« - Heu... Vous avez conscience que je suis juste à côté, mais si je vous dérange je peux...

« - Nan, c'est bon, reste, de toute manière, vu comme Cid conduit t'as plutôt intérêt à rester assis. Sourit Zack.

« - Merci du conseil. Pouffa Cloud avec un petit sourire, alors que le chauffeur en question poussait un jolie juron très exotique.

« - Tu rentres pas avec Tifa ? Demanda Zack aprés un moment de silence. Cloud se rembrunit.

« - Non, elle est allé faire du shopping avec Aérith.

« - Ah, oui, Aérith, c'est vraiment une chouette nana.

Cloud rougit et se retourna vivement vers Zack. Il hésita un instant puis murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Zack haussa les sourcils sans comprendre. Cloud inspira profondément, les joues toujours aussi rouges que des pommesottes pas mures ( nous partons du principe que les pommesottes mûres sont mauves et lorsqu'elles ne sont pas mûres elles sont rouges^^).

« - En fait, je voulais savoir si tu pensais que elle et moi c'était possible ?

Zack resta abasourdi.

« - ah... Bah... C'est pour ça ! Je me disais bien aussi ! T'inquiète je la connais depuis un moment déjà, et crois moi, si tu es toi même et que tu vas la voir elle te diras oui.

« - Mais elle t'aime toi. Couina Cloud.

« - Mais non ! S'exclama Zack. Pas du tout, si elle donne l'air c'est parce qu'on se connait depuis qu'on est à l'école maternel, c'est un peu ma soeur tu vois, enfin, on se considère comme frère et soeur comme toi et Tifa. Tu vois le genre ? Ah, c'est mon arrêt ! On se voit demain !

Sur ce, le jeune homme salua son ami et descendit. Cid lui lança un salut amicale et le véhicule repartit toute ber-zingues. L'adolescent soupira, c'est dur de montrer à tout le monde qu'on est cool alors qu'en fait. Non, mais vraiment quel crétin ! Depuis le début de l'année il avait au compteur environ seize heures de colle. Seize heures et il n'avait pas finis. Il se traina jusqu'à chez lui en ruminant des pensées pas très joyeuses, il y avait parmi elles, comment tuer Sephiroth le plus facilement possible. Ce qui devait tenir de l'exploit vu que le professeur de philo était un ex champion d'art martiaux reconvertit à l'art de penser. Le jeune homme gravit les marches du péron quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas !

« - ZACK !! Rugit la voix de soprano de sa mère. JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ! Hurla-t-elle en sortant de la maison et en brandissant une feuille de papier sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_« Madame, monsieur, nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer que votre fils Zack Fair a de nouveau était le responsable de trouble et d'agitation durant des heures de cours. Au vu de ses résultats catastrophique, j'ai, moi, Sephiroth professeur de philosophie, pris la décision à l'unanimité du conseil des enseignants de donner à votre fils des retenues et des cours de rattrapages jusqu'à ce que son niveau soit équivalent à celui de ses camarades. Veuillez agréé à l'expretion de mes sentments distingués. »_

Le jeune homme blêmit. Sa mère lui lança un regard dément, elle sortit devant la porte un sac de sport bourrait d'affaires et lui balança à la figure.

« - Je ne veux pas te revoir à la maison ! Tu m'entends, tu ne remets pas les pieds ici tant que tu ne seras pas un peu plus responsable ! Tu te débrouilles !

Sur ce elle claqua la porte et Zack resta bêtement devant le péron ses sacs à la main. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que venait de se passer. Venait-il vraiment de se faire virer de chez lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il allait pas allez voir Aerith, elle le jeterais dehors aussi en disant que c'était bien fait. Tifa et Cloud étaient interne. Reno et Rude... Non, mauvaise idée, il ne voulait pas mourir empoisoné. Il réfléchit un instant... Puis, une idée lui vint. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Il se remit en route en sifflotant, IL ne pourrait pas refuser.

Génésis ouvrit la porte de son appartement et balança ses affaires au milleu de l'entré. Il était, vané, léssivé. Il haïssait les conseil de classe à un tel degré qu'il aurait pu incendier la salle des professeurs en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Soupirant, il s'assit dans son canapé aprés s'être versé un Whisky sec. Puis, il aperçu Nessy se glisser à sa rencontre. L'iguane grimpa sur le canapé avec aisance et se lova sur un coussin tout prés de son maître. Celui ci eut un petit sourire satisfait. Heureusement que lorsqu'il rentré il y avait Nessy, sinon cela ferrait un moment qu'il serait passé par la fenêtre. Ils restèrent là un instant, sans un bruit, profitant d'un doux silence. Silence, ce mot devait être antinomique avec le mot Lycée. Il y avait toujours du bruit dans cet établissement et c'était franchement agaçant. Puis son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et il se mit en tête de faire le repas. Chose, qu'il se devait de faire tous les soirs et uniquement pour lui, puisque de toutes manières personne d'autre ne mangeait avec lui et heureusement, car bien que romantique le jeune homme était une catastrophe culinaire. Génésis sortit du frigo des légumes frais et un peu de viande, il coupa des oignons, alluma le feu sous la poêle et tenta de faire revenir les légumes qu'il avait coupé en fines lamelles. Peine perdu, il avait oublié de mettre de l'huile et les belles lamelles de légumes frais noircissaient à vu d'oeil et de nez aussi, puisque ça sentait franchement le brulé. Sentant venir le désastre Nessy pris la poudre d'escampette et alla se réfugier dans son vivarium.

Le jeune homme se battait avec sa batterie de cuisine lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Jurant Génésis tenta de se dépêtrer de ses casserolles et de ses ingrédients pour aller ouvrir. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être. Peut être Angeal ou Sephiroth qui passait pour s'assurer que leur ami de collègue ne s'était pas empoisonné tout seul. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et ouvrit de grands yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas jusque chez lui.

« - Fair ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

_A suivrheu ... !_

_Tadam un chapitre de plus ! Mouhahahahaha ! Bref Reviews ? C'est mon salaire ne l'oubliez pas !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais retour, nons rien de suspect rassurez vous.^^

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type :**SHONEN-AÏ !!!!

**Note :** Bon là, ça y est c'est définitivement la rentrée et vous savez quoi ? Je suis pas d'accord !!! Non mais c'est vrais en plus du bac cette année on a la grippe A mais heureusement aujourd'hui, Dissidia est sorti alors on se sent tous un peu mieux. Je dédis donc ce chapitre à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont comme moi, huit heures de philosophie par semaine T_T. Bref je vous remercie toutes chaleureusement pour vos reviews parce que ça fait vraiment du bien de voir que son travail est apprécié ^^. Et c'est un honneur pour moi de vous déridé un peu en ces tristes temps ^^. Dédicaces spéciale à Mary Ishtar parce que visiblement sa rentrée à elle ne c'est pas bien passée. Je te soutiens. Merci à ma Duuduu pommesotte de namour, merci à Tsukyo, tu es une adorable lectrice, et merci à Asherit qui visiblement se fend la poire à chaque chapitre ! XD voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, de nouvelles péripétie, aux programmes des rires des larmes et beaucoup de n'importe quoi !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre V Ca reste entre nous. N'est ce pas ?**

Génésis resta perplexe un instant, il semblait s'être figé à jamais, comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter/s'écrouler aucune mention à barrer.C'était impossible, il rêvait, non il cauchemardait plutôt. Mais pourquoi est ce que le lycée le poursuivait jusque devant chez lui ? Qu'avait-il fait dans une vie antérieur pour que Minerva s'acharne sur lui à ce point ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais en tout cas ce qu'il savait c'est que ce n'était vraiment pas agréable de racheter une faute dont on ignorait tout. Il aurait sans doute pu débattre sur ce sujet un long moment avec son collègue de philosophie, mais pour l'instant il était en état de choc.

Zack le regardait fixement en attendant un signe de son professeur. Mais Génésis restait toujours immobile debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, son tablier blanc toujours noué autours de la taille. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas non plus mais il avait du mal à contenir l'éclat de rire qui naissait dans sa gorge. Il devait utiliser toute sa capacité de concentration qui était pour le moins limitée. Ils étaient devant la porte depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'une odeur de brûler se fit fortement sentir. Zack tressaillit en reconnaissant l'effluve annonciatrice de l'appel au livreur de pizzas du coin.

« - Heu... Dites monsieur, vous êtes conscient que ça sent grave le brûler là ? Vous avez quelque chose sur le feu ? Monsieur ? MONSIEUR !

Génésis sursauta et sembla reprendre vie. Zack venait de lui briser les tympans, il fixa son élève un quart de seconde quand il sentit lui aussi l'odeur acre des légumes qui brûlent.

« - Par Minerva ! J'avais complétement oublié ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la cuisine d'où s'élever un inquiétant nuage de fumée noire.

« - Et Moi ?

« - Et bien rentrez ! Vous n'allez pas rester devant ma porte comme un chocobo regardant passer un train !

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et entra à son tour dans l'appartement de son professeur. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans le logement d'un de ses nombreux profs. Il n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt mais maintenant qu'il venait de se faire expulser de chez lui, la perspective d'aller demander de l'aide à un de ses enseignant ne lui paraissait plus du tout absurde. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était un salon modeste dont les murs étaient couvert d'étagères qui supportaient un nombre invraisemblable d'ouvrages. D'ailleurs il n'y avait presque que ça, des livres, partout il y avait des livres, même par terre ils s'entassaient en piles. Certaines penchaient d'ailleurs assez dangereusement. Il y avait un canapé couvert d'un tissus bordeaux un peu passé, comme si on s'était assis dessus des centaines de milliers d'heures, il y avait aussi une chaine stéréo et une télé. Le plus étonnant, c'est que tout était dans un ordre parfait. Zack fit un tour sur lui même complétement éberlué, il venait de pénétrer dans un autre univers, une nouvelle dimension. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de livres de sa vie, il ne se souvenait même pas en avoir ouvert un de son plein grès. Cependant Génésis poussa un juron rageur et rompit du même coup le charme et le rêve dans lequel son élève se trouvait. Le jeune homme posa ses affaires aux pieds du soffa et s'aventura vers la cuisine.

Il resta figeait un instant. Génésis se battait avec une poële, une cuillère en bois dans une main un bouteille d'huile dans l'autre. Il semblait s'être fait une armure de son tablier de cuisine et son air revêche prouvait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement le combat. Voyant cette scéne Zack éclata de rire. Son professeur lui lança un regard aigu, mais un crépitement douteux détourna son attention. C'est alors que Zack comprit ce qu'allait faire son professeur.

« - Non ! Monsieur il ne faut ....

Mais c'était trop tard Génésis poussa un cri de surprise en lachant tout son armement qui s'écrasa par terre avec fracas. L'adolescent soupira.

« - ... Il ne faut surtout pas verser de l'huile quand la poële est chaude.

« - Comment j'étais censé savoir... Pleurnicha Génésis en passant sa main sous l'eau froide.

Zack s'approcha sûrement de la gazinnière sur laquelle la poële à frire crépiter son cris de victoire. Génésis lui lança un regard noir. Il avait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre ! Pendant ce temps son élève raclé le font du plat en baissant le feu.

« - Laissez tomber, vous n'arriverez à rien. Je vais me commander quelque chose... Soupira l'enseignant.

« - Non, c'est bon, je vais m'en occuper. Déclara Zack en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le frigo.Génésis ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« - Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire à manger ? Je suis grand vous savez, et majeur qui plus est.

« - Ca n'empêche pas de ne pas être un bon cuisinier. Ma mère est pareille, elle achète toujours des fruits et légumes frais, des produits diététiques, mais elle ne sait même pas cuir un oeuf, pourtant elle a essayé... Zack sourit à se souvenir. Du coup, c'est toujours moi qui faisait la cuisine.

« - Faisait ? Demanda Génésis en s'adossant au plan de travail. Le jeune homme se rembruni.

« - Elle m'a viré de chez moi... Alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir vous demander conseil.

Génésis haussa les sourcils.

« - Tu ne penses pas que Angeal ou Sephiroth auraient été plus approprié. Aprés tout je ne t'ai eu qu'une seule fois en classe. Lui rappela le jeune professeur. Zack ne répondit pas et un silence pesant s'installa. On entendait que le ronronnement de la cuisinière et le bruit des voitures en contre bas.

« - Dites ?

Demanda Zack sans se retourner, toujours affairé devant le plat qu'il préparait.

« - Oui ?

« - Et ce que... Et ce que ça peu rester entre nous, j'ai pas vraiment envi qu'on sache que j'ai été viré de chez moi, vous voyez, c'est pas trop la classe. Et puis...

Génésis entendi clairement le jeune homme renifler. Il ne bougea pas et retint son souffle. De toute sa carrière d'enseignant c'était la première fois qu'un élève venait lui demander de l'aide. Et jamais Ô grand jamais il n'aurait crus que Zack Fair, la coqueluche du lycée pouvait pleurer.

« - Bien sûr, ça restera entre nous. Mais, qu'allez vous faire, où allez vous dormir ?

Zack se retourna les yeux plein d'espoir. Génésis eut un mouvement de recul, il était quasiment certain que ce qu'allait dire Zack c'était...

« - S'il vous plait, je peux rester chez vous ce soir ?

Génésis écarquilla les yeux, il s'attendait à cette phrase, il s'y attendait, au moment même où Zack avait annoncer qu'il avait été jeté dehors.

« - Il en est hors de question !

« - S'il vous plait !

« - Non !

« - Allez ! Vous allez pas me laisser dehors, dans le froid ?

« - Si !

« - Mais c'est injuste !

« - Tout à fait !

« - S'il vous plait ! Je ferrais la cuisine tous les soirs !

« - Parce que en plus vous avez l'intention de rester plusieurs soirs !?

« - S'il-vous-plait ?

Implora Zack avec des yeux larmoyants. Génésis resta muet un instant. Lorsqu'Angeal disait que Fair avait je cite « Des yeux de chiens abandonnés » ce n'était vraiment pas pour rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un de ces adorables cockers ou encore une de ces peluches de chocobos tellement craquantes, que même lui avait du mal à résister. Zack vit que Génésis était sur le point de céder et l'acheva d'une flèche en plein coeur.

« - Je ferrais tout ce que vous voudrez.

Génésis poussa un très long soupir.

« - J'accepte.

« - Merciiii ! Je vous adore !

S'exclama l'adolescent en sautant au coup de Génésis et en l'étouffant presque.

« - Cependant !

Zack se figea, il n'aurait pas du dire « TOUT » ce que son professeur, et nouveau colocataire voulait.

« - Cependant, j'exige des choses assez simples, trois en fait. Premièrement, pas de bruit, deuxièmement, tu donneras à manger à Nessy quand je mettrais trop de temps pour rentrer.

« - Nessy ?

« - Et troisièmement tu devras travailler d'arrache pied et remonter ta moyenne.

Zack se tassa sur lui même.

« - Pourquoi est ce qu'on en revient toujours à l'école ?

« - J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. Soupira Génésis.

« - En tout cas vous êtes trop sympa d'accepter.

« -je peux encore changer d'avis.

« - A table !

Éluda Zack en dévoilant ce qu'il concocter depuis presque vingt minutes maintenant. Avec tout ça le jeune enseignant n'avait même pas remarquer que l'odeur de brûler qui enveloppait habituellement la cuisine avait laissé place à un doux fumé. Intrigué il s'approcha de la poële où des légumes cuisaient doucement et où quelques morceaux d'escalope de chocobo dorés paresseusement dans une sauce aige douce. Le professeur resta bouche bée.

« - bon, bah y a plus qu'a manger, sinon, ça va refroidir !

S'exclama Zack en baissant le feu et en mettant le couvert sur la petite table en lino qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« - Incroyable. S'extasia Génésis à la fin du repas.

« - Je vous l'ai dit, ma mère est une catastrophe culinaire.

« - Tu vivez seule avec elle ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« - C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

« - On a du temps devant nous. Déclara Génésis en haussant les épaules.

« - Mon père est partit quand j'avait douze ans, à l'époque ma mère ne travaillait pas et mon frère a dû abandonner ses études pour trouver du travail et nous aider financièrement. Au début c'était vraiment dur, parce que maman vivait vraiment mal le départ de mon père. Ca l'a tuée de l'interieur mais elle a quand même cherché du travail. Et mon frère est mort, un soir, il rentré de ses cours du soir qu'il avait fini par reprendre, et il s'est fait écrasé par une voiture. Enfin je dis mort, mais c'est pas tout à fait ça, en fait il est dans le coma, mais c'est un légume, alors pour moi il est mort. C'est bête à dire. Il était très bon en classe, c'était le meilleur, personne ne l'égalait, ni en cours ni en sport. Moi... Moi je suis pas comme lui, même si j'aimerais beaucoup...

Il y eut un long silence gêné.

« - Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Murmura-t-il penaud. Il donnait l'impression d'un enfant qui avait commis une bêtise et qui aurait eu honte de l'avouer.

« - Je suppose que ça reste entre nous ?

Zack acquiesça.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Déclara Génésis l'oeil brillant de malice. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« - Non ? Quoi ?

« - Je suis vraiment un chocobo en cuisine, alors...

« - Si ça pouvez rester entre nous ! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes en coeur en éclatant de rire.

« - Bon, il se fait tard !

« - Il est même pas onze heure ! S'indigna Zack.

« - C'est bien ce que je dis, il se fait tard, moi, je suis majeur, je fais, ce que JE veux, mais toi, tu es mineur.

« - On se tutoie maintenant ?

« - Tu vas pas m'appeler monsieur alors que je suis chez moi, non ? Bon, je vais te montrer la salle de bain, la chambre d'amis n'est pas rangée, alors je dormirais sur le canapé pour cette nuit.

Zack acquiesça et se laissa guider par son colocataire. Il y avait vraiment des livres de partout. Génésis lui montra une porte dans le couloir et Zack entra dans la chambre de son professeur avec crainte. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pénétrerait à ce point dans l'intimité de son enseignant ( N.A les esprits pervers restent là où ils sont s'il vous plais !). La chambre était d'une propreté invraisemblable, il y avait des livres partout bien sûr, mais ce qu'il y avait de surprenant, c'était, une étagère au dessus du lit, remplie de... Chocobos en peluches ? Zack se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois. Non, c'était impossible... et pourtant. Ils étaient bien là tous bien aligné, portant des noeuds de couleurs différentes, tous ayant de douces plumes en laines aux teintes variées. Le jeune homme resta figé un instant avant de poser son sac sur une chaise les yeux toujours posés sur les chocobos en peluches. Il sortit ses affairer et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce lorsque...

Génésis était allongé sur son canapé une tasse de thé posée sur la table basse, un livre entre les mains. Il feuilletait l'ouvrage du bout des doigts, comme si il le connaissait par coeur, ce qui était par ailleurs, le cas. Soudain en hurlement retentit dans tout l'appartement. Le jeune homme sursauta violemment et son nouveau locataire ce précipita dans le salon, blanc comme un linge, à moitié nu ( il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille).

« - C'est... C'est... C'est quoi ce truc ! J'étais en train de me déshabiller quand, ce... ce... cette chose a...

Balbutia-t-il, pendant que Génésis se remettait de ses émotions. Nessy traversa alors le salon, visiblement mécontente. Génésis éclata de rire alors que Zack suivait des yeux le reptile qui alla se lovait prés de son maître.

« - ha ! Ha ha ! Zack, je te présente Nessy ! Pauvre bête innocente !

« - C'est CA Nessy ? Je croyais que c'était votre chat ! Ou votre poisson rouge mais...

« - Ce n'est pas ça, mais elle. Reprit Génésis, en prenant le reptile entre ses bras. Et c'est un iguane de goblin island. Pauvre Nessy elle est toute choquée d'avoir vu le petit oiseau du vilain Zack !

Le Zack en question resta interloqué. Il reprit la direction de la salle de bain en se disant que son colocataire était vraiment gaga « petit oiseau du vilain Zack, c'est parce qu'il a pas vu la bête » Ronchonna le jeune homme vexé.

« - Une dernière chose ! S'exclama Génésis alors que Zack allait définitivement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« - heu... Les peluches, ça reste entre nous hein ?

_A suivre !!!_

_Mais que va-t-il arrivé au petit oiseau de Génésis, moi je vous pose la question. Bon ce chapitre n'est pas le plus drôle mais ce n'était pas sa vocation de toute façon ! Na ! Alors ? Reviews ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais retour, nons rien de suspect rassurez vous.^^

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type :**SHONEN-AÏ !!!!

**Note : **BONSOIR ! Ah le mois d'octobre et ses premiers frimas !Octobre et ses premiers gros devoirs, ah je le vois sur vos visages, vous êtes toutes tristes alors je viens vous remonter le moral ! Je vous fais grâce « du chemin des loups » et de « reviens demain » vous finiriez par vous pendre, alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous livrer un petit chapitre mignon tout plein. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles d'entre vous qui me laisse des reviews : Tsukyo, Azerty, Mary Ishtar et ma petite Duuduu ! Je vous remercie encore et encore.

**Chapitre VI Où l'on se pose des questions. Partie 1**

Genesis soupira, avec tout ce remue ménage il n'avait pas eu une minute pour lui. Jamais une journée n'avait été aussi rocambolesque. En quelques heures sa petite vie tranquille avait été complétement mise sans dessus dessous. D'un naturel calme et casanier il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce que son quotidien comporte quelque un élément inhabituel. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il vivait l'arrivé toute récente de Zack, comme l'arrivé d'un nouveau né; ce qui incluait des conflits, des contraintes, des imprévus et des responsabilités supplémentaires. Génésis avait rarement vécu ce genre de situation. Les rares conflits qu'il pouvait avoir été avec sa cuisinière récalcitrante et à la rigueur Nessy. Il n'était pas non plus habitué à vivre avec des contraintes, hors mis celle de son travail, nourrir son Iguane de compagnie n'était pas la tache la plus harassante à accomplir, d'autant plus que le reptile n'était pas franchement difficile. Quand aux imprévus, ils venaient plutôt du au délabrement certain de son immeuble et aux chutes de livres qui survenaient inopinément... Génésis se demanda alors, si c'était une bonne idée, finalement... De plus, Zack n'était même pas son élève, aprés tout, il aurait très bien pu appeler Angeal ou Sephiroth. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce garnement vienne justement chez lui ?

Cela lui rappelait la première fois où il avait rencontré Sephiroth. A cette époque Génésis et Angeal était déjà les meilleures amis du monde et lorsque Sephiroth était arrivé il s'était tout de suite entendue. Pourquoi Sephirtoth, qui était alors l'élève le plus populaire du lycée s'était lié d'amitié avec eux, demeurait pour Génésis un grand mystère. De plus le jeune enseignant ce demandait pourquoi, son ami avait abandonné une brillante carrière de kendôka pour enseigner la philosophie à des adolescents boutonneux et gonflés d'hormones. Décidément...

Le jeune s'étira en grimaçant un peu, chaque jour qui passait le vieillissait. En soupirant il baissa la lumière des halogènes, ouvrit doucement le capo de la chaine et posa un cd dans le lecteur. L'engin ronronna un instant, puis les mélodies sourdes et vacillantes des cordes s'élevèrent dans le silence de l'appartement vide. Puis la voix monta, une voix profonde et triste, chantant avec langueur le désir de la mort. Chantant, un pays sauvage où seul résidait les âmes errantes. La voix de la diva s'envola comme un papillon vers le ciel. Elle virevolta avec tristesse et mélancolie, caressant les notes avec douceur, puis s'envolant avec puissance avant de s'éteindre. La voix n'était plus qu'un doux murmure, les violons jouèrent quelques notes et la voix de la diva s'envola encore une fois avec puissance avant de redescendre dans le silence doucereux des violons et des violoncelles.

Génésis soupira d'aise.

c'est alors qu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Le jeune professeur sursauta, et il vit Zack, à ses côtés aux bords des larmes, en t-shirt et caleçon.

"- C'était magnifique, c'était quoi ? Je suis tout ému ?

Génésis eut un sourire tendre et affectueux.

"- La wally, acte I, de Alfredo Catalani un des plus beaux airs d'opéra qui m'ait été donné d'entendre... Un des plus tristes aussi... Tu aimes l'opéra ?

Zack haussa les épaules.

"- je sais pas... J'ai jamais vraiment écouté... J'en ai pas eu l'ocasion non plus...

« - moi, je ne peux pas m'en passer. Déclara distraitement Génésis alors qu'un autre air commençait.

« - Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda Zack en écoutant plus attentivement.

« - Une série de chants lyrics, et ne te trompe pas ce ne sont que des hommes qui chantent.

« - Des hommes ?! S'étonna à moitié Zack en étouffant un bâillement. Il s'assit à côté de son enseignant et posa sa tête sur les genoux de celui ci. Il n'y avait dans cet acte aucune pudeur et aucun à prioris. Cependant Génésis ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant les cheveux sombres du jeune homme lui chatouiller les cuisses. Il y eut un moment de silence, où on entendait plus que le chant suave du castra qui virevoltait avec grace et douceur.

« - Pourquoi n'es tu pas allé voir Angeal, il me semble que vous êtes très proche tous les deux ? Murmura Génésis vaguement. Zack ne répondit pas tout de suite, il réfléchit aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

« - J'aime beaucoup Mr Hewley, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait Angeal... Ca lui va bien. Je pense que si j'étais allé le voir lui, il m'aurait passé un savon sur l'honneur et les rêves et m'aurait renvoyer chez ma mère... Et je ne tiens pas tant que ça à retourner chez elle... (Génésis eut la bonne idée de ne pas lui demander pourquoi.) Quand au professeur Sephiroth... C'est en parti sa faute si je me retrouve à la rue alors je vais certainement pas allé chez lui, il me reste quand même un peu de fierté ! Et puis, je pense pas qu'il apprécierait...

« - Parce que j'ai l'air d'apprécier ? Ronchonna Génésis en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Zack eut un rire narquois.

« - Tu es bien obligé sinon tu mourrais de faim.

« - C'est même pas vrai ! S'indigna l'enseignant, même si il devait avouer que Zack avait raison mais il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre.

« - Mais oui... Ricana l'adolescent avec un air condescendent. Il y eut de nouveau un silence gêné entrecoupé de la voix mélodieuse du contre soprane qui ne cessait de jouer, virevoltant dans les airs comme une hirondelle printanière. Zack réfléchissait, ça lui arrivait beaucoup ces temps ci, la maladie d'Elena était donc contagieuse. Il se de demandait si il avait fait le bon choix. Comme à son habitude il avait pris une décision hâtive sans prendre garde aux conséquences que cela pouvait entrainer. En plus il ne savait rien de l'enseignant qui l'hébergeait. D'ailleurs...

«- Dis... heu, en fait... Bah je connais toujours pas ton prénom ?

Génésis sursauta et lui lança un regard perplexe à mis chemin entre le désœuvrement total devant l'absurdité flagrante du jeune homme et l'incompréhension de cette même absurdité. ( nda désolé j'ai huit heures de philo par semaine forcément ça laisse des traces...). Le jeune enseignant se tourna vers zack qui souriant de toutes ses dents. Génésis qu'il ne lui manquait plus que des oreilles un poil soyeux et un collier et l'adolescent aurait vraiment l'air d'un petit chiot intrépide fraîchement adopté. Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit plus posément :

«- Hum... c'est vrais que nous ne présentons pas aux élèves. Je reprends donc. Enchanté, je me nomme Génésis.

Zack réfléchit un instant.

« - Sans vouloir te vexer, mais ça fait un peu chocobo de course !

L'enseignant envoya un coussin dans la figure de son nouveau collocataire qui éclata de rire, Zack gloussa une dernière fois.

« - Et Sephiroth c'est quoi son prénom, tu ne l'appelles que par son nom ? Tu dois beaucoup le respecter ?

« - En fait, il a terriblement honte de son nom de famille... Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus!

« - Ah bon ? Sephiroth c'est son prénom !?

« - Bravo Einstein tu as trouvé tout seul !

« - Je me demande bien quel peut être son prénom... Déclara Zack pensivement.

«- Ne compte pas sur moi.

« - Mheu...

« - NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA !

Non, vraiment Zack était vraiment trop mignon, avec ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants ses cheveux noirs brillants. « il ne lui manque plus que la parole »s'amusa Génésis en passant une main amicale dans la toison d'ébenne du jeune homme. Celui ci protesta mollement.

« - Allez au lit ! S'exclama le jeune enseignant.

« - Mais il est vachement tôt ! Bailla Zack fatigué par une journée pleine d'émotions.

« - Allez ! Hop ! Exécution !

« - Sinon quoi ? Demanda Fair avec un air bravache.

« - Sinon, j'appelle ta mère.

« - Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

« - Pourquoi pas ?

Zack ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson rouge hors de l'eau ou un chat dans l'océan, à vous de voir... Un sourire sinistre naquit sur le visage de Génésis. Zack sentit alors un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Étrangement, le jeune homme se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier l'enseignant. Prudemment il se releva et traversa le couloir d'un pas pesant.

« - Zack ! L'apostropha Génésis, le jeune homme se retourna avec espoir. Tiens les horaires de bus, je ne vais pas non plus t'amener au lycée en voiture.

L'adolescent soupira et récupéra les fascicules que l'enseignant remuait négligemment et alla se coucher en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. La colocation promettait de ne pas être de tout repos, songea Génésis en grattant le cou de l'iguane qui était venu le rejoindre.

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était gris et froid, annonciateur de neige fondu. Génésis se leva en sentant une douce odeur de toast grillé et de café. Il se glissa jusque dans la cuisine où une surprise l'attendait. Décidément cette colocation lui réservait bien des surprise.

_A suivre...._

_Bah voilà j'écourte un peu ce chapitre, qui sera couper en deux pour être plus agréable à lire. Donc voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais retour, nons rien de suspect rassurez vous.^^

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type :**SHONEN-AÏ !!!!

**Note : **Hu ! Kombawa ! Bonsoir ! Et oui, comment dire j'ai du retard... Bheu... Dissertation de philo qui m'a séchée sur place. Comment ça c'est pas une excuse ? Bah si justement T_T. Mais je me suis rattrapée et donc je vous poste la deuxiéme partie du chapitre précédent. ^^ Et un grand merci à vous qui me lisez et qui laissez des review. Merci à Lady, j'espère que tu aimera autant la suite que tu as aimé le début. Merci a Tsukyo fidèle parmi les fidèle. Merci a Asherit qui m'a l'air très impatiente mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin^^. Et Merci à Duuduu qui est mon amie, mon amour. Merci à mary-Ishtar, qui décidément n'a pas de chance ^^...et quoi d'autre ... Comment ça je fais du favoritisme ? ^^ Sur ce Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les Reviews sont les salaires des auteurs !

**Chapitre VI Où l'on se pose des questions. Partie 2 ou en d'autre terme comment un bout d'aubergine peut changer la vie.**

Génésis tourna et retourna le papier griffonnais à la hâte que Zack avait laissé dans un bol. La voiture rouge devant lui faisait du surplace comme les trois quarts des véhicules. Les embouteillages du matin étaient vraiment les pires, le lycée n'était pas spécialement loin, mais il fallait faire un crochet par l'artère principale de Midgar, autrement dit une vraie galère. Le jeune enseignant soupira et relu une énième fois le message de son colocataire.

_« Je suis parti avant toi, mon bus est vachement tôt. J'ai fait bouillir de l'eau, parce que je sais pas ce tu bois le matin. Je finis à trois heure donc je préparais à manger : aubergines grillées et escalope de chocobo avec des champignons. A ce soir. _

_P.s J'espère que tu aimes les champignons. »_

Génésis se demanda qui était vraiment Zack ? Au fond c'était vrais, l'enseignant et sans doute les autres membres du corps enseignant, n'avaient jamais considéré le jeune homme comme autre chose qu'un élément perturbateur. Qu'avait bien pût vivre le jeune homme pour prendre ce genre d'initiatives ? Ces questions obsédèrent le jeune enseignant toute la matinée. Si bien que ses classes se posèrent des questions. Il était là sans être là, et même les tentatives les plus farfelues des élèves les plus perturbateurs pour l'énerver n'eurent même pas pour effet de lui faire froncer les sourcils. Il donna ses cours comme si de rien, la tête ailleurs. Cette attitude n'échappa pas à Tifa qui fut plus que troublée. Elle avait pour habitude de se méfier de son professeur de littérature car il ne ratait jamais une occasion de la remettre à sa place. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait croisé Zack, la tête dans les nuages. Zack était un blagueur invétéré et ne manquait pas une occasion pour faire une mauvaise blague ou un scetch de mauvais goût. Et là, il était calme, posé, perdu dans ses pensées et c'était assez étrange. Voir Zack calme c'était un peu comme voir Sephiroth distribuer des galettes et des petits pots de beurre. Et inévitablement la jeune fille de seconde année se demandait si les deux affaires n'avaient pas un lien ? Et si le comportement étranges des deux hommes n'avaient pas un rapport même lointain avec les deux heures chaotiques qu'avaient passé Zack dans la classe du professeur Rhapsodos ? En bonne otakette fanatique de Yaoi la jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant un scénario qui, elle ne le savait pas, se rapprocher presque de la vérité.

Inquiète et curieuse à la fois elle se pressa de poser la question à son ami d'enfance qui était aussi le meilleur ami de Zack. Cloud la regarda sans comprendre.

« - Allons Cloud fait un effort, je te demande pas la lune.

« - Mais je te dis que je comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Et que veux-tu que je fasses ? Zack a peut-être des problèmes comme tout le monde. Enfin je crois... Mais il est pas très bon en classe en plus Sephiroth l'a collé jusqu'à ce qu'il est une moyenne correcte alors tu vois...

« - C'est ton meilleur ami pourtant ?

Cloud rougit, rien de grivois là dedans, seulement Cloud rougissait pour un rien, à l'instar des pommesottes qui murissaient à n'importe quel moment de l'année, et bien Cloud rougissait à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Tifa haussa les sourcils, c'était pour ce genre de chose que Zack était le meilleur ami de Cloud. Zack devait bien être la seule personne sur cette terre à savoir décrypter les grommellements du jeune blond.

« - Cloud ! Insista Tifa.

Il soupira.

« - C'est bon je lui parlerais. Finit-il par lâcher à contre coeur, cédant finalement face au charactère de feu de la jeune femme.

« - merci Cloud ! Je t'adore ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou pressant contre lui son imposante poitrine. Le jeune homme frémit en sentant peser sur lui les regards jaloux des trois quarts de la popullation masculine de l'établissement. Il frémit d'autant plus en remarquant l'air assassin du fils du directeur, Rufus Shinra junior.

_****OoO**** Quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle des professeurs ****OoO****_

Génésis s'affala sur une chaise de la salle des professeurs, une imposante pile de copies à corriger posée devant lui. Finalement la réalité le rattrapait et il n'était pas le seul à s'en rendre compte ; Scarlet, la sulfureuse professeur de mathématiques était au prise avec un parent d'élève par téléphone interposé.

« - ... Mais je n'y peu rien si votre môme est une brel en maths. [...] J'ai plus de 80 élèves, je fais pas dans le cours particulier ! » Vitupérait-elle en faisant claquer ses longs ongles rouges sur la table.

« - Ca fait une heure qu'elle est au téléphone. Lui comméra Ilfana, l'assistante et épouse du professeur de SVT.

« - Tiens, Ilfana, je ne t'avais pas vu... Soupira Génésis d'une voix morne.

La femme sourit et déposa devant lui une tasse de thé fumante.

« - Elle parle avec qui ?

« - La mère de Réno, un élève de troisième année dans la classe de Sephiroth.

« - Nan désolé, mais je vois pas du tout. Souffla Génésis en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa tasse de thé.

« - Tu sais le garçon aux cheveux rouges, il devait redoubler, mais sa mère a fait appel.

« - Ah oui ! C'est celle qui a fait un scandale au conseil de discipline ?

Ilfana acquiesça et s'assit à côté de son collègue. La jeune femme ( plus si jeune que ça mais ça fait bien.) avait un don pour sentir quand les gens se sentaient mal, qu'ils avaient un problème, ou juste une baisse de moral momentannée dût à une surcharge de copies à corriger. Elle arrivait alors d'on ne savait où et sortait une de ses infusions magique. Sa fille, la jeune Aerith lui ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup ce qui avait pour effet de déstabiliser ses enseignants.

« - Génésis, si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler tu sais ? Murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Le jeune homme la fixa sans rien dire, il était un peu méfiant.

« - Je ne...

« - Te jugerais pas. Termina le professeur de littérature avec un geste las de la main. Je sais, je ne suis pas le premier à passer sur ton divan.

L'assistante eut un petit rire cristallin. En l'écoutant rire, Génésis sentit toutes ses défenses fondre comme de la mako au soleil et finalement il ne pût tenir sa langue...

_****OoO**** Salle du batîment des sciences ****OoO****_

Zack réfléchissait intensément sans s'apercevoir du regard inquiet que lui lançait Rude son voisin de droite. Celui ci semblait à la fois paniqué et amusé ce qui donnait un étrange mélange, plutôt grimaçant d'ailleurs. Puis soudainement, sans crier gare, Zack se retourna vivement vers Rude qui recula sous l'effet de la surprise.

« - RUDE ! Dis moi ! A ton avis, quand on fait cuire des aubergines, pour qu'elles soient croquantes, je les fais griller, ou je les fais revenir à l'huile ?

Rude le regarda étonné/blasé/perplexe, aucune mansion à railler.

« -Mais comment veux tu que je le sache ?

« - Je pense qui faut carrément les faire frire, mais c'est pad franchement diétét...

« - MONSIEUR FAIIIR !!! VOS AUBERGINES VOUS LES TREMPÉES DANS DE L'ACIDE ET VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DÉPÊCHER DE RÉSOUDRE CETTE ÉQUATION BILAN AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE VRAIMENT !!! Hurla le professeur Hojo au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cela faisait environ une demi heure qu'il se tuait à tenter d'obtenir l'attention du jeune homme qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Zack leva les yeux surpris, et il dût bien se rendre à l'évidence que la face d'Hojo n'était pas franchement ragoutante.

« - Alors ? C'est pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine ! Ou bien voulez vous que je vous apporte un coktail et un oreiller votre majesté des andouilles ! Alors je vous conseil de...

Mais c'était trop tard la sonnerie venait de retentir et la trentaine d'adolescents entassés dans le laboratoire de chimie se rua dehors sans demander son reste. Hojo tenta de les retenir mais c'était trop tard et Zack s'était déjà évaporé dans la nature. Il était entrain de descendre lentement les escaliers qui menaient à la cours de la récréation quand une tornade de cheveux blonds défiants les lois de apesanteur lui sauta dessus.

« - Zack ! Comment tu vas ? Tifa trouve que ça va pas, alors elle m'a demandé que je te pose la question, mais j'ai peur de te gêner ! Oh la la la que c'est gênant.

Zack écarquilla les yeux et regarda Cloud dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en se tordant les doigts.

« - Cl... Cloud tu te sens bien ?

« - Gnhhh... Grommela le jeune homme affreusement gênée.

« - Calmes toi, je sais bien que tu es gêné, mais on est ami, je vais pas te manger. Et pourquoi diable Tifa s'inquiéterait pour moi ? S'étonna Zack en décodant à la perfection le grommellement Claudien que le jeune homme utilisé habituellement comme moyen de communication lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses émotions.

« - Gnhhhh...

« - Cloud, je t'en supplie calmes toi, tu deviens de plus en plus incompréhensible.

Le jeune blond inspira profondément et le rouge pivoine qui colorait ses joues sembla pâlir un peu.

« - Désolé. Marmonna-t-il en suivant son ami qui prenait le chemin de la cafétéria. Il commençait à neiger et le sol était glissant, certains élèves en avaient fait les frais plus tôt dans la matiné et la cafétéria ressemblait plus à une infirmerie qu'à autre chose.

« - Tu sais, Tifa a Rhapsodos en professeur de littérature et elle m'a dit qu'il était bizarre aujourd'hui et comme tu semblais soucieux elle se demandait si ça avait un rapport.

Zack se figea de stupeur et dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas frémir ou tomber dans les pommes. Il n'osait même pas imaginer quel désastre provoquerait la nouvelle de sa collocation avec le jeune enseignant. Et si ses amis pensaient qu'il était gay ? Il aurait dû réfléchir avant d'échafauder un plan comme celui ci. Mais c'était là son plus gros défaut, il agissait et aprés seulement il réfléchissait. Et avec le recul il se rendit bien compte qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller sonner cher Lucrécia. Quoi que... En fait non, il tenait à ses parties intimes et cette infirmière complétement folle aurait très bien pû s'en faire des boucle d'oreille. Une rumeur racontait qu'elle collectionner ses choses là. Il remua la tête pour chasser ses terribles pensées de la tête. Si le lycée l'apprenait, plus aucune fille ne voudrait sortir avec lui et il pouvait tout de suite dire au revoir à la sulfureuse Cisney une rouquine en troisième année.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Cloud ça n'a aucun rapport. Mais tu sais ma mère est une cuisinière vraiment très nulle alors je me demandais juste se que j'allais bien pouvoir inventer ce soir pour que nous ne mourrions pas de faim.

« - C'est vrais que tu cuisines bien... Souffla Cloud admiratif.

« - Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus. Le rassura zack qui était habitué à déjeuner chez Cloud le mercredi après-midi. Le jeune homme rougit.

« - Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite... Tu as déjà essayer de faire à manger pour trois adoléscent affamé ? Demanda Cloud un peu gêné.

« - C'est vrai que tu es issue d'une fraterie de quatre garçons. Se souvint Zack en se frayant un chemin dans la cafétéria jusqu'au comptoir, son ami sur ses talons.

« - En tout cas c'est gentil de la part de Tifa de s'inquiéter pour moi.

« - Tu sais elle s'inquiète pour tout le monde. Répondit Cloud en haussant les épaules.

« - Sympas. Au fait il fait quoi loz maintenant ?. Je sais que Kadaj est en seconde année et que Yazoo est en troisième année, mais Loz...

« - Il fait des études de pédiatrie, il a toujours aimé les enfants...

« - Ca fait bizarre, un athlète comme lui, complétement gaga devant des couches culottes.

« - Dis toi qu'il veux 7enfants.

« - 7 !? S'exclama Zack abasourdi en remuant son café fumant.

Cloud acquièsça en plongeant son regard dans la contemplation du contenu de son gobelet en carton.

« - Tu rentres avec moi ce soir ?

« - Je ... Oh mon dieu ! Il est déjà trois heure ! Je suis désolé Cloud je dois y aller, j'ai des courses à faire, on rentrera ensemble plus tard !

S'exclama le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'oeil effrayer au cadran de sa haussa les épaules.

« - De toute façon je vais au théâtre...

« - Ah, oui c'est vrai, comment ça se passe ? Demanda Zack un peu pressé, il failli d'ailleurs s'étouffer avec le restant de son café qui n'avait pas eu le temps de refroidir. Cloud marmonna quelque chose, que seul Zack réussit à comprendre. Il esquissa un sourire.

« - Bah, si tu continue comme ça, tu pourras même séduire Aérith. Ajouta-t-il en enfilant sa veste et son écharpe. Cloud rougit de plus belle, il voulu se défendre mais son ami avait déjà disparu. Il soupira, il aurait bien aimé être comme Zack parfois.

Génésis jeta un coup d'oeil à la tasse vide devant lui. Ilfana était partit depuis un petit bout de temps déjà et lui, n'avait toujours pas fini de corriger ses copies, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il devrait terminer tout ça chez lui, et ça ne l'enchantait pas. La salle des profs était bien trop silencieuse, trop austère et trop enfumée aussi ( nda: et oui sur Gaïa on peu fumer dans les lieux publics !! daaaa je veux déménager ! ). La fenêtre ne laissait filtrait que la lueur orangé des réverbères. Le jeune enseignant soupira et décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il rentre chez lui , qu'il prenne un bon bain et qu'il savoure ce que son nouveau collocataire aurait préparer. Il se leva et enfila son manteau. Les couloirs étaient déserts, plongé dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la montagne de dossier courir dans le corridor étriqué du bâtiment administratif. Trop tard, génésis percuta de plein fouet la pile de dossier ambulante et les pochettes de cartonnées se rependirent alors par terre. Et à moitié noyé dans la marre de fiche, le CPE Valentine se massait le front.

« - Vincent ! Je suis désolé ! S'exclama le jeune enseignant en aidant son collègue à rammasser les papiers éparpillés partout par terre. Je vais vous aider.

« - Merci, c'est gentil. Souffla Vincent en remettant en ordre sa crinière d'ébène.

Ils rangèrent les dossiers en discutant

« - C'est quoi toutes ses fiches ? Demanda Génésis un peu curieux, de voir autant de dossier en même temps.

« - Ce sont les fiches médicales des nouveaux élèves, j'ai dû les chercher à l'infirmerie, et... enfin, vous comprenez.

Le jeune enseignant acquièsça vigoureusement; plus que n'importe qui il savait quel danger puvait bien gueter les individus de sexes masculins se rendant à l'infirmerie ( nda: vaut mieux pas que vous sachez ce qui s'y passe, vous en feriez des cauchemars ^^).La sonnerie retenti alors et Génésis quitta son collègue, à cette heure là, si il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait piéger dans les embouteillages monstres de fin de journée. Et effectivement il se retrouva coincé entre un scénic familial vert olive et une sportive rouge flambant neuve. Le jeune jura en se disant qui ferait mieux de prendre le bus, plutôt que de perdre son temps. Enfin apré une heure de tribulations embouteillagesque (nda : quel magnifique néologisme ! * applaudissement * ) il se gara dans la rue adjacente à son immeuble. La fenêtre de la cuisine était éclairé, et il en fut presque surpris.

Fatigué et déprimé d'avoir perdu le temps qu'il avait prévu de consacrer à la correction de ses copies, il se traina sur son pallier. Quand il ouvrit la porte un hurlement bestiale retentit.

« - SALETE DE LEZARD ! Rends moi ça tout de suite !

« - Mais qu'est ce que !

S'exclama Génésis en se ruant vers la cuisine d'où s'élevait un improbable raffut. Il se précipita dans la pièce, où Zack une cuillère en bois dans une main une aubergine dans l'autre courrait aprés Nessy qui se faufila entre les jambes de son maître, lachant au passage le précieux butin qu'elle avait réussi à attraper.

« - Zack ?

« - Je suis pas d'accord, mais alors pas d'accord du tout, ton fichu lézard court sur patte m'a piqué un bout d'aubergine ! Je veux pas la voir dans la cuisine ! C'est MON domaine !

Génésis regarda l'adolescent furieux qui lui faisait face. La cuisinière crépitait et une délicieuse odeur se rependait doucement dans l'appartement. Il s'avança alors vers lui, pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas de réponse précise. Peut être parce qu'il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait ce qu'avait préparer le jeune homme. Son pied glissa alors sur le morceau d'aubergine mâchouillait que l'iguane avait laissé choir lorsqu'il avait pris la fuite en se dandinant. La scène se passa au ralenti. Le jeune enseignant entama une chute en avant, voyant cela l'adolescent se précipita vers l'enseignant mais son colocataire était plus grand et plus musclé que lui et finalement ils s'étalèrent tout deux sur le sol de la cuisine dans un enchevêtrement de pied de main et de morceau d'aubergine.

_A suivre..._

_Et oui en plein suspense ! Yeah ! Alors je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! Review !?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais retour, nons rien de suspect rassurez vous.^^

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type :**SHONEN-AÏ !!!!

**Note : **Bonsoir toute le monde ! Et oui je suis plus rapide que la dernière fois, mais bon j'ai une bonne raison, je suis malade, clouée au lit et j'ai rien d'autre à faire à part écrire des fanfics... Oui, oui ma vie est fantastique ! Bref je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews qui me font bien rire et qui me remontent le morale, si si, je vous assure. Merci à Happy-saku' ma petite panda préféré héhéhé * pas taper pas taper . *. Merci à Tsukyo qui est toujours fidèle au poste * je vais lui offrir une médaille ^^*. Merci à Asherit qui ne va pas être déçu * du moins je l'espère*. Merci à Aelix que je ne connais pas encore ^^. Et enfin spéciale dédicace à ma Duuduu. Oui, je sais je fais du favoritisme mais pas taper, pas taper !! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre VII Si on vous le demande, vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu !**

Les deux hommes restèrent figés. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Un silence confus s'installa dans la cuisine. Le temps semblait en suspend. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue Génésis rougit violemment, ou peut être était-ce tout simplement dû au fait que le genoux de Zack ne se trouvait qu'à quelques millimètres de ses bijoux de familles... Zack, lui, trouvait la situation, plus amusante qu'embarrassante. C'était un de ses jeu préféré lorsqu'il allait dormir chez Cloud, qui rougissait au moindre gestes ou sous entendu un peu explicite. Le jeune homme toussota, légèrement, étouffant ainsi un rictus compulsif.

« - Excuse moi, Génésis, mais tu pourrais te lever, tu m'écrases... Réussit-il à articuler.

« - Oui, oui... bien sûr ! Bafouilla le concerné en se relevant à la hâte.

Zack se remit debout, épousseta ses vêtements et se retourna vivement. Génèsis vit le jeune homme se décomposer et devenir aussi blême que le carrelage de la cuisine. Intrigué, l'enseignant jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de son colocataire qui semblait avoir avaler une pommesotte de travers.

« - Qu'est ce qui se...

Mais, l'enseignant ne termina pas sa phrase. Nessy, avait profité de la confusion ambiante pour se glisser dans la cuisine, tel un agent secret en mission toute aussi secrète et elle dégustait avec appétit le plat que Zack avait commencer à cuisiner. On pouvait presque entendre le ronronnement satisfait de l'estomac du reptile. Génésis, n'avait jamais vu son iguane agir de la sorte, quelle invocation l'avait bien piqué ? Zack sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, il n'était pas d'un naturel très emportait, mais Nessy, avait l'art et la manière de le rendre plus enflammé qu'une divine comédie Ifritienne. Depuis qu'il était là, et ça ne faisait pas très longtemps, l'iguane ne cessait de lui pourrir la vie.

« - Génésis, tu crois que les Iguanes grillés c'est bon ?

Nessy dût sentir que ça sentait le sapin, car elle battit en retraite lentement. Tout se joua en une fraction de seconde, Zack bondit comme un chocobo enragé et Nessy courut aussi vite que ses petites pattes griffues lui permettaient, renversant plats et aliments sur le carrelage. Ils se poursuivirent dans la cuisine et continuèrent leur course poursuite dans le salon, faisant tomber quelques livres sur leur passage. Génésis les regarda atterré, faire de son appartement un cafarnaüm. Finalement Zack réussi à acculer Nessy contre une pile de livres bancale.

« - Je vais te faire revenir, avec des oignons et des morceaux de pommessottes, et je dévorerais jusqu'au plus petit de tes os, siffla-t-il à l'adresse du reptile qui se recroquevilla sur lui même. Génésis se massa les tempes et s'approcha dangereusement de l'adolescent qui proférait toujours des menaces culinaires toutes plus variées les unes que les autres. L'enseignant attrapa le livre le plus proche et l'abattit avec fracas sur la tête de Zack qui se retourna un peu sonné, Nessy en profita pour fuir à l'Utaïenne, mais c'était sans compter la fureur qui animait dorénavant son maître. Génésis s'empara de l'Iguane par le cou et alla l'enfermer dans son vivarium. Puis il revint vers Zack qui massait sa tête douloureuse.

« - Zack ! Je te préviens tu me ranges tout, tout de suite ! Si dans une heure et demi tu n'a pas fini, je t'assure que je te fais recopier TOUS mes livres jusqu'à ce que tu les connaisses par coeur !

Le Zack en question blêmit et tenta de protester, mais le regard meurtrier de Génésis lui fit l'effet d'un mèga-atomium télépathique et il se mit au travail pendant que l'enseignant commandait chez le traiteur Utaïen du quartier. Oui, la collocation risquait d'être agitée...

_Il faisait noir, très noir, tout était silencieux, trop silencieux. Mais Zack n'avait pas peur, pas du tout... Absolument pas... En fait il était mort de trouille, même en rêve le noir silencieux lui filait des sueurs froides. Il entendit un craquement. Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être un terrible monstres avec plein de dents, plein de griffes, de baves et qui poussait des hurlements à vous glacer le sang... Un autre craquement. O.k, là il pouvait l'avouer, il baliser sévère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver d'un près, fleuri où courait tout un troupeau de gentil chocobo ? Un autre craquement. Il fallait qu'il se réveil et vite ! Un feulement sinistre s'échappa des ténèbres et Zack tenta vainement de se réveiller. Puis tout disparut, et s'effaça comme ça Pouf ! Il n'y avait plus rien, il était dans une rue enneigée devant un passage piéton. Il criait, il hurlait des insultes en sanglotant à moitié , ce n'était encore qu'un enfant tétue, il était seul, au fond de son coeur il était seul et plein de haine. Et puis il y avait son visage, loin, perdu dans le brouillard. Il couru. Alors son frère s'élança sur le passage piéton. Il ne vit même pas arriver l'imposante camionnette noire qui le percuta de plein fouet. Zack hurla._

« - Zack ! Zack ! Appela une voix très lointaine.

Zack se débattit vivement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il y eut un bruit mat et il se réveilla, le corps baignait de sueur froide, ses yeux hagards, lançaient des regards apeurés. Son souffle était erratique puis il le vit, assis par terre se massant la mâchoire, en t-shirt noir et caleçon rouge.

« - Pr... Professeur... Heu... Génésis... Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Bafouilla Zack qui ne savait plus trop où il en était.

L'enseignant se releva avec difficulté.

« - Je suis allé boire, parce que ton couscous au tomberi était un peu trop sec et j'ai entendu des voix de ta chambre. Et puis tu t'es mis à hurler, tout ce que tu pouvais alors j'ai essayer de te réveiller et tu m'a mis ton poing dans la figure.

Zack le regarda déconcerté. Puis il comprit. Il blémit.

« - Oh, pardon...Vous... Tu, as tout entendu ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

Ce fut au tour de Génésis de le regarder déconcerté.

« - Heu...

« - Si on te le demande, tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu.

Génésis leva un sourcil interrogateur, et le doute s'insinua en lui.

« - Dis, moi, Zack, ce n'est pas la première fois n'est ce pas ?

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Et voilà, il avait encore gaffait, décidément. Il se sentait assez gêné, il n'allait tout de même lui dire, qu'à 17ans il faisait encore des cauchemars comme un petit garçon.

« - Zack. Reprit la voix glaciale de Génésis.

Le jeune homme soupira, au point où il en était... Ca faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il vivait chez Génésis, il avait même sa chambre, enfin la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il avait fallut faire de la place en raison des nombreux ouvrages qu'elle contenait. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, car Génésis, bien qu'extrêmement minutieux n'était pas très maniaque en ce qui concernait les pièces où il passait peu de temps, et chaque livre était recouvert de poussière. Il s'était installé là avec le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait. Enfin, il soupira et céda.

« - Je ne sais pas si... J'ai pas vraiment envi d'en parler.

« - Bien, fais comme tu veux. Je vais me coucher. Décréta Génésis irrité mais en étouffant tout de même un bâillement. Il se leva quand Zack le saisi par le poignet, pris dans son élan, le jeune homme retomba en arrière, sur le matelas cette fois.

« - Si je te le dis, tu ne le dis à personne, j'ai vraiment pas envi de passer pour un gamin !

Génésis leva un sourcil dubitatif, de mieux en mieux....

« - Je t'ai dit que mon frère est mort.

Génésis acquiesça.

« - Oui, renversé par un chauffard en rentrant de ses cours et maintenant il est dans le coma.

« - Et.. bien, c'est pas tout à fait la vérité...

« - Comment ça.

« - En fait, il s'est fait renversé sous mes yeux, et je rêve de ça tous les soirs depuis l'accident. A l'époque, je comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait, j'en voulais à mon frère si brillant d'avoir tout arrêté pour nous, j'en voulais à ma mère qui s'était enfermé dans son monde stupide, où il n'existait que mon frère et un bouteille de Whisky. Alors j'ai fugué. J'avais 14ans je pense... Le soir de noël. Il a tenté de me raisonner, mais j'étais hors de moi je suis reparti en courant, il m'a suivit et... La camionnette l'a fauchée.

Finit Zack d'une voix blanche. Génésis resta bouche bée.

« - J'arrive pas, à croire qu'il est plus là... Je me sens fautif.

« - Zack. Murmura l'enseignant choqué. Il s'attendait à a peu prés tout avec Zack sauf ça. Pour lui Zack était un enfant gâté, orgueilleux et particulièrement énervant, mais en fait, il cachait des blessures très profondes.

« - Dis... Génésis pourquoi tu pleures ?

« - Désolé, je suis trop émotif...

« - ...

« - Quoi ?

« - Non, rien, c'est juste que ça fait un peu roman à l'eau de rose comme ça...

« - Impossible ! Répondit catégoriquement le jeune enseignant.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Dans les romans à l'eau de rose, il faudrait que je sois très riche et toi une pauvre demoiselle, dans le genre, domestique qui...

« - Pourquoi ce serait moi la fille !? S'exclama Zack outré.

« - C'est évident pourtant. C'est toi le plus jeune. Répondit Génésis fier comme un flageolet au milieu d'un plat de nouilles (nda. Copyright Shiva Rajah ^^ ).

Zack dût retenir sa mâchoire d'aller passer la serpillère sur le plancher des chocobos. Il le prenait comme ça ? Très bien.

« - Ah, non, je regrette, mais c'est pas moi qui est des peluches au dessus de mon lit.

« - Alors, là c'était un coup bas ! S'indigna l'enseignant en saisissant un l'oreiller le plus proche pour l'envoyer dans la figure du jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Zack n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver. Il était deux heure du matin, en plein milieu de l'hiver et les deux hommes se livraient à une féroce bataille de polochon. Que Zack remporta sans trop de problème. Bien que plus petit que Génésis, il faisait plus de sport que celui ci et était habitué à se battre, même si ce n'était pas une activité qu'il affectionnait. Finalement, ils restèrent sur le lit, le souffle court les bras en croix.

« - T'es trop fort pour ton age... Haleta Génésis en jetant un coup d'oeil au radio réveil qui indiquai fièrement 2h45 du matin.

« - Bah... J'ai de l'entrainement... Cloud est redoutable à cet exercice.

« - Cloud ?

« - Mon meilleur ami, un petit blondinet timide qui ressemble au croisement d'un chocobo et d'une pommessotte pas mûre.

« - AH ! Cloud Strife, Seph' m'a parlé de lui, il paraît qu'il se débrouille bien au théâtre.

« - ah.

« - Heureusement que c'est les vacances... Soupira Génésis qui était comme obnubilé par le radio réveil.

« - mouai.

« - Tu n'aimes pas les vacances ?

« - Pas quand j'ai une tonne de devoir à faire.

« - Je t'aiderais.

Zack se releva sur ses coudes, surpris.

« - Tu ferais ça ?

L'enseignant se retourna.

« - Bien sûr.

Les yeux de Zack s'humidifièrent et il ressembla plus que jamais à un petit chien.

« - Merci !! S'écria le jeune homme en sautant au coup de Génésis qui s'étala sur le lit. Encore une fois il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. C'était une situation... gênante/embarrassante/excitante, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à faire son choix.

« - C'est du déjà vu... Souffla Zack dans le cou de Génésis qui frémit. Ils restèrent là, dans le silence de la nuit sans oser bouger. Le jeune enseignant sentait les cheveux de Zack lui chatouillaient le cou et il pouvait sentir la respiration calme et posée de l'adolescent alors que son coeur à lui dansait la salsa dans sa poitrine.

« - Je peux dire quelque chose, de pas très conventionnel ? Demanda Zack en rompant l'étrange silence qui s'était installé.

_A suivre..._

_Ahahahaha ! Je vous ai bien eu ! Vous pensez que cette fois je ne vous torturez pas ? Et bien c'est raté! La suite au prochain épisode... On va peut être augmenté d'un rating..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses ! Qui se lance dans des fic sur D-grayman

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type :**SHONEN-AÏ !!!!

**Note : **Bien le bonsoir ! Ca y est le nouveau chapitre d'onee-gai sensei ! Alalala déjà 9 chapitre, au 10eme je fais un truc spéciale héhéhé. Déjà huit chapitres et tout votre soutient ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, j'essairai de ne pas vous décevoir, je ferais de mon mieux ! Special thanks : Aelix, qui est rentré dans le tit monde d'onee-gai sensei et qui j'espère y restera. Asherit, qui a un humour décapant. Supy, qui va pouvoir enfin réspirer. Tsukyo fidéle parmis les fidéle. Et Duuduu qui est une fan des review de trente kilomètres de long ! ^^ Sur ce Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre VIII C'est pas rouge ça, c'est rose ! Non, c'est fushia.**

Un silence pesant s'installa, aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Génésis réfléchissait, heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le noir, sinon Zack aurait bien rigolé devant le rouge pivoine qui colorait ses joues.

« - Non. Finit-il par dire, d'un ton catégorique. Zack sursauta.

« - De quoi ?!

« - J'ai dit non, tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose de non conventionnel.

Zack se redressa surpris. Le matelas grinça un peu sous son poids et les draps se froissèrent dans un murmure.

« - Pourquoi ?

Génésis soupira et se redressa à son tour, il n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenait les évènements.

« - Zack. Il faut que tu comprennes, que notre situation est délicate, tu vis chez moi, ta mère ta foutue dehors et personne n'est au courant. Ta situation est loin d'être confortable je le conçois, mais la mienne également. Si quelqu'un se rend compte que tu vis chez moi, je pourrais être condamner pour détournement de mineur.

« - Mais on a rien fait ! S'exclama l'adolescent outré. Génésis soupira et se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Zack lui en voudrait certainement mais si il ne mettait pas de limites maintenant, les choses risquaient de devenir vite incontrôlables.

« - Zack, écoute moi, et sois adulte un peu ! Tu dois rester à ta place et moi à la mienne, je suis l'autorité, tu vis sous mon toit, tu n'as pas à être plus familier que nécessaire.

Zack ouvrit la bouche mais Génésis l'empêcha d'un geste de la main. Le jeune enseignant se leva et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant Zack seul. L'adolescent regarda son colocataire s'éloigner et disparaître. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire. Cela faisait une semaine et trois jours. Il avait compté, c'était un peu comme être en vacance, les devoirs et les cours en plus. Être chez quelqu'un qui est attentif, dont le regard ne lui passait pas à travers. C'était nouveau pour lui en plus il commençait à apprécier Génésis. Il aimait bien son côté enfantin, son esprit et son odeur. Une odeur douce et humaine, sobre sans cette arrière goût de tabac froid et d'alcool de mauvaise qualité. Et c'était cette odeur saine qui lui faisait le plus de bien. Il était véxé bien sûr, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi...

L'aprés-midi était bien avancé et de lourd nuage gris encombré le ciel de Midgar, il n'allait pas tarder à neiger. Zack était assis par terre devant la table basse, une tasse de café à la main, un stylo dans l'autre, il planché devant son devoir de science physique. Génésis soupira, le jeune homme ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur discutions de la nuit précédente. Le jeune enseignant soupira, son collocataire n'avait pas dit un mot et s'était contenté de s'installer pour faire ses devoirs dans le plus parfait silence. Ce qui était assez étonnant. Mais Génésis n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en préoccuper, en fait il tentait désespérément d'être présentable. Chaque année, à cette époque le corps enseignant organisé une petite fête avant noël, et Génésis était tenu d'y aller, c'était d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'il avait appris à bien connaître Lucrécia, ce qui s'était avérer être une très mauvaise idée. A l'heure actuelle il tentait de retrouver les clé de sa voiture, qui comme par hasard avait disparu au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Zack le regarda passer et se figea. Il savait que Génésis n'avait pas toujours bon goût mais là, ça dépassait son entendement.

« - Génésis ! Appela-t-il d'une voix glaciale, le concerné se figea comme frappé par une foudre bahamutienne. L'enseignant se retourna lentement. Mais Zack était déjà à quelques centimètres de lui, une moue dégoutée sur le visage.

« - Non, Génésis, vraiment non, je peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.

« - Hein ? Quoi de quoi ? Demanda Génésis qui commençait à s'inquiéter, il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il n'avait ni taches, ni trous, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais le jeune homme ne trouva rien. Peut être était-ce son eau de toilette ?

« - Génésis, je sais que la mode ce n'est pas ton truc, mais tu pourrais faire des efforts quand même.

« - Je te demande pardon ?

« - Bon, c'est vrai, en tant que prof tu passe pas ton temps dans des magasines bidons, mais tu dois quand même passé devant les vitrines, ou au pire tu te regardes dans la glace avant de partir.

« - Mais enfin Zack de quoi tu parle !? S'indigna l'enseignant en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Zack soupira et attrapa la veste de Génésis et la secoua sous son nez comme si il avait s'agit d'une mauvaise note et d'un élève très médiocre.

« - Ca, dit-il (en désignant la veste ), ça c'est une immondice, ne me dit pas que tu la met encore, elle a quoi cinquante ans ?

« - Zack ! Je ne te permet pas de...

« - En plus c'est quoi cette couleur ? Du rose ? C'est pas super sexy, en plus la couleur a pâlit à la machine.

« - Cette veste est rouge, espèce de daltonien ! Grinça Génésis qui commençait à perdre patience, sans compter le fait, qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouver ses clés.

« - Ah non, désolé, ça c'est pas rouge, ce qui serait encore pire, mais c'est rose.

« - Disons que c'est fushia...

« - Fushia ou pas, tu ne mets pas un truc pareille. Je vais voir si je peux te trouver quelque chose de mettable.

« - De quoi ?! S'étrangla Génésis alors que Zack le trainait jusqu'à la chambre de l'enseignant.

Zack ouvrit l'armoire sans préambule et commença à la vider. Il fut consterner de découvrir l'étendu des goûts désastreux de son colocataire. Il fouilla la chambre de font en comble et décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder. Il se rendit donc dans sa propre chambre et ouvrit son armoire. Il ne possédait pas grand chose, mais suffisamment pour sauver le peu d'honneur vestimentaire qu'il restait à Génésis. Le jeune homme tendit une chemise noire en coton à col mao et une veste bordeaux.

« - Met ça, et jette moi cette horreurs au feu.

Génésis resta bouche bée.

« - Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Que les chocobos aient des dents ? Si tu continues tu va être en retard et tes clés sont dans le tiroir du téléphone.

Sur ce l'adolescent retourna à ses devoirs. Génésis soupira et s'exécuta. La chemise était un peu trop large et sentait une douce odeur de fleurs. Quand il eut fini de se changer il prit ses clés et s'en alla. Zack ne le salua même pas. C'était un peu étrange. Pendant une semaine, ils avaient discutés, ris, et du jour au lendemain l'adolescent s'était complétement replié sur lui même. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas à celui que les personnes du monde extérieur connaissaient. C'était comme si il y avait deux Zack. Au lycée, c'était l'élève bras-cassés, don-juan et charismatique et à la maison c'était... Un garçon réservé, aimable et blessé. Tout cela était vraiment étrange.

Génésis sonna et la porte s'ouvrit. Sephiroth lui souriait amicalement. Il avait pour l'occasion laissé ses longs cheveux argentés libre et porté une chemise blanche impeccablement repassé.

« - G, on ne t'attendait plus. Tient, tu t'es enfin décidé à jeter ton horrible veste rose ?

_A suivre...._

_Et oui, pauvre Génésis, il en voit des vertes et des pas mures ^^ allez promis au prochain chapitre on passe à la vitesse superieur... N'oubliez pas les reviews !!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses ! Qui se lance dans des fic sur D-grayman

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type : **YAOI ! ( qui a dit enfin ? )

**Note : **Bien le bonsoir ! Il est 1h14 et j'ai décidé d'écire la suite de ma fic aprés avoir visionné une trentaine d'épisodes de bleach et FFVIIACcomplete. Et oui, que voulez vous on est geek où on l'est pas ^^. Bref, je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews. Supy, Asherit, Duuduu, tsukyo et Tenshi Dayo ! D'ailleurs cette dernière m'a lancée un défis. Vous n'avez qu'à lire sa review ou continuer de lire cette fic ! Bonne lecture !

**IX L'existentialisme du chocobo.**

Génésis resta figé. Mais son collègue et ami continuait de sourire en l'invitant à rentrer. Finalement, se dit le jeune prof, il n'aurait peut être pas dû accepter l'invitation. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la piéce enfumée, où discutait une grande majorité du personnel étudiant du lycée. A quelque chose prés on se serait cru dans la salle des professeurs, avec Champagne et room service. Il espérait juste que ça se terminerait vite, même si il y avait peu d'espoir.

Le silence était pesant. Il n'y avait littéralement pas, un bruit, dans l'appartement désert. Zack saisit sa copie et la relu. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par admettre qu'il n'avait rien comprit. Le sujet était pourtant simple « Peut-on en finir avec les préjugés ? » Il y avait passé six heures complètes, rédigé deux pages doubles et il avait l'impression d'avoir essoré son cerveau pour pas grand chose. Les quelques neurones solitaires et vaillant qui lui restaient demandaient grâce. Mais Zack était têtu, très têtu, au delà de l'imaginable seulement... Seulement il ne pouvait pas rendre se tissus d'âneries à Sephiroth. Non seulement celui ci se sentirait obliger de lui donner des cours particulier, mais en plus il insisterai pour que l'adolescent refasse son devoir, et cette seule idée le faisait frémir d'horreur.

Il jeta un regard perdu vers la fenêtre, où il aperçut des flocons de neiges tomber doucement du ciel nuageux. Il se dit que finalement les chocobos n'avaient pas une vie si terrible. Quand on y réfléchissait bien, ils paissaient dans les prés sans problèmes existentiels. Ils se contentaient de courir, quand ils avaient envi de courir, ils mangeaient quand ils avaient envie de manger, et ils s'occupaient de certaines choses relatives aux chocobo quand ils le souhaitaient. Le jeune homme soupira. Il rengea ses affaires et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la télévison, qui affichait avec fiertés 18h30 ! L'adolescent songea qu'il valait mieux qu'il mette les pouces et qu'il fasse quelque chose pour laquelle il était vraiment doué : La cuisine !

Il attrapa son manteau, prit un peu de monnaie dans le tiroir du meuble de l'entré, où il avait persuader Génésis de laisser une vingtaine de Gil en cas de besoin, pour les courses notamment.

La supérette du quartier était déserte, une douce musique d'ambiance raisonnait entre les rayons qui proposaient toutes sortes de promotions. Mais la plupart des réductions concernaient les articles de fin d'année. Cela donna une idée au jeune homme...

Il était dans les rayons des surgelés quand il entendit son nom.

«- Cloud ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna le jeune homme en triturant ses neurones pour justifier sa propre présence.

«- Zack ? J'étais pas bien sûr que ce soit toi... Je suis venu rendre visite à Tifa et elle m'a demandé de faire une course, et toi ?

Zack sourit et récupéra la châtaignes surgelées qu'il avait en ligne de mire.

« - Et bien comme tu vois je fais des courses. Je v... suis chez un ami pour le début des vacances et il est presque pire en cuine que ma mère.

« - Je comprends, c'est le même ami que la dernière fois ? Demanda Cloud en accompagnant Zack dans les rayons.

« - Heu... oui.

« - Il vient d'où ? Il fait quoi ? Tu ne m'en a pas beaucoup parlé. Tu es distant ces temps ci...

« - Désolé... S'excusa le jeune homme en comparant les prix de deux marques vins de cuisines. En fait ( il mit le moins chère dans son cadi ), c'est un ami d'enfance, on s'est connu à Gongaga, tu te rappelles, le village de mes grands-parents.

« - Ha oui, c'est vrais, ils étaient éleveurs de chocobos non ?

« - Ouai, et ce types vient d'aménager en ville, dans le quartier. Et comme c'est un gars de la campagne, je l'aide un peu, tu dois comprendre ?

Cloud acquiesça, il était vrais que ses frères et lui avaient emménagé assez récemment à Midgar. Il se souvenait assez bien de cette timidité et de cette impression de gigantisme qui l'avait envahit quand il avait pour la première fois, mis les pieds dans la grande métropole.

« - Il s'appelle comment ?

« - Gén... Gérald, ouai je sais c'est un nom pourri, mais il l'a pas choisi...

Cloud rit discrètement et ils poursuivirent leur déambulations entres les rayons du petit supermarché de quartier. Finalement vers sept heure et demie les deux amis se séparèrent en se promettant de se revoir très bientôt.

Les vacances de noël venait de commencer et Cloud devait aller passer les fêtes de fins d'années dans sa famille maternelle qui était resté à Nibelheim. Zack repensa avec nostalgie aux noëls qu'il avait passé, heureux avec son frère, son père et sa mère. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de cellule familiale, il n'y avait plus rien, juste le froid et la neige, mais il n'était pas triste, non, il était réaliste, et il aimait voir le bon côté des choses. Être seul, ne signifiait pas forcément se sentir seul, et puis il avait même prévu un cadeau pour son nouveau colocataire, il avait pioché dans son compte en banque que sa mère n'avait pas encore clôturé, ce qui ne risquait pas de tarder. Mais de toute façon il s'en fichait, lorsqu'il aurait remonté sa moyenne, il trouverait un boulot et un apparte et il arrêterait d'embêter le pauvre professeur de littérature, qui ne savait pas trop où donner de la tête. Quand l'adolescent rentra, l'appartement était vide, Génésis, n'était pas encore rentré.

Génésis était dans sa voiture, la neige avait bouché la chaussée, provoquant de monstrueux embouteillages. Le jeune homme soupira, il allait être en retard pour le dîner. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Quand il était arrivé à la petite fête, tout le monde l'avait complimenté sur son nouveau style vestimentaire et était tous d'accord sur le fait que son ancienne veste était vraiment laide... Ensuite il avait croisée Lucrécia et avait passé plus de la moitié de la soirée à l'éviter. Puis il s'était mêlé à un débat sulfureux sur les nouvelles réformes de l'éducation que voulait faire passer le gouvernement Gaïaein. Mais Lazard, le professeur d'histoire-géographie, était fermement opposé à toutes négociations. C'était un homme admirable mais parfois un peu obtus. La discution s'était éternisé et Sephiroth avait conclu maussadement : « bientôt on en sera réduit à faire de la philosophie aux chocobos. » Et la soirée c'était conclue sur cette affirmation sibylline. Tous c'étaient séparés en se souhaitant de bonnes fêtes fins d'années. Génésis soupira de rechef. En plus de tout ça il détestait particulièrement noël. Le jour de l'an, la saint-Odin (nda : l'équivalent de la saint Nicolas ^^), et même l'épiphanie tout ça, ça passait mais noël. Non, décidément non, c'était viscérale. Peut être était-ce parce que ses parents étaient décédés ? Ou peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'aimait pas le débordement de bons sentiments qui poussaient à chacun comme des excroissances bizarres et incompréhensibles. La file de voiture bougea un peu, l'auto-radio baragouinait des trucs et des machins criards. Finalement il lui fallut deux bonnes heures pour rentrer chez lui. Décidément, ce n'est pas son jour, il semblait que même les chocobos avaient une vie plus intéressante, et pourtant Minerva seule pouvait savoir combien les chocobos ont une vie platonique. Bref, il était lessivé, claqué, mortifié, fatigué, exténué et complétement anéantie. Il se traina littéralement sur son pallier, il ouvrit la porte et une douce effluve vint lui taquiner les narines. Une douce odeur, de plats mijotés et préparés avec dévotion... dévotion ? Non, certainement pas de la part de Zack.

« - Je suis rentré ! Soupira le professeur de litérature en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il n'entendit même pas Zack lui répondre, ou peut être ne lui répondit-il pas ? En fait Zack devait encore boudé, aprés tout c'était un adolescent...

L'eau du bain coulait doucement et Génésis avait l'impression de revivre. Allongé dans l'eau chaude, il ne réfléchissait plus à rien. Les yeux clos il se prélassait entre deux eaux, laissant paresser quelques bulles de savons qui éclataient parfois dans un bruit mat; libérant un doux parfum de pommesotte. Il était libre, tranquille, il ne se posait plus de question... Il était enfin au calme !

Il nageait dans un rêve d'eau calme... Puis étrangement... L'océan de calme se brisa et... SPLOUTCH !

« - Za... ZACK ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! S'exclama l'enseignant en se redressant vivement.

Zack le regarda bizarrement, comme si sa présence était évidente.

« - Bah je prends un bain.

« - Mais... mais... mais... Baffouilla Génésis.

« - Et il y a toi dedans. Continua l'adolescent en souriant.

Génésis se rendit alors compte de leur nudité et il rougit violemment, ce n'était pas intentionnel bien-sûr, mais enfin, c'était tout de même assez étrange.

« - Tu es nu.

« - Tu prends souvent un bain avec tes vêtements ? T'es vraiment pas logique pour un prof' toi...

« - Désolé, j'ai pas pour habitude de prendre un bain avec un élève, surtout dans MA salle de bain...

Zack haussa les épaules et ramena ses genoux vers lui et un long silence s'installa.

« - Génésis...

« - hmm... Grommela l'enseignant qui s'était replongé dans ses pensées.

« - Tu es faché contre moi ?

« - Hein ?!

« - Je sais que j'ai pas été cool. Tu sais je suis encore un gamin, mais... Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme tel.

« - Tu te contredis là. Déclara Génésis en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, mais Zack soutenait son regard avec un sérieux assez déconcertant.

« - Non, je ne me contredis pas. Au yeux de la loi, aux yeux de la société, aux yeux des autres, je suis effectivement un gamin, mais... Mais, je pense avoir vécu suffisamment de chose pour me dire que je suis adulte. Ne me vois pas comme une gêne, ou une bonne attention. Je suis là, parce que, c'est vrai j'ai besoin d'aide, mais je l'ai choisi.

« - C'est une façon de voir les choses... Réfléchi Génésis à voix haute.

« - Oui !

Génésis regarda Zack, on aurait dit un chiot, avec ses grands yeux azurs et son sourire canin qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« - Par minerva, cesse de me regarder comme ça ! On dirait un chien en peluche ! S'exclama l'enseignant. Zack eut un sourire inquiétant.

« - C'est vrais, tu me trouve mignon ?

Génésis rougit violemment.

« - Mais non... mais...

« - Allez ! Avoue !

« - Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer !

« - Mais, je m'imagine rien, c'est toi qui rougit, en plus... L'adolescent eut un sourire condescendant. En plus j'ai l'impression que je te fais de l'effet.

Génésis rougit de plus belle, en se rendant compte que non seulement c'était frais, mais qu'en plus il ne pouvait même pas le cacher. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout, à ce que son corps réagisse de cette façon. Il chercha une serviette à taton, mais c'était trop tard. Zack s'était déjà rapproché dangereusement.

« - Zack, éloigne toi ! Cria-t-il presque hystérique.

« - Pourquoi ? Minauda le jeune homme en se rapprochant de plus belle.

« - Par... parce que... Mais parce que bordel ça me gêne voyons ! Je... je...

« - T'en as envi ?

« - De quoi ! S'étrangla l'enseignant.

« - Personnellement, j'ai pas de préférence, sexuellement, je suis assez ouvert et...

« - Zack ! L'interrompit Génésis en se liquéfiant.

« - Quoi ?

« - Je... enfin... J'ai jamais... Avec un homme... et encore moins... Minerva...

« - Heu... désolé, Génésis, je suis experte en grommellement Claudien, mais le marmonnement Génésisien je suis pas encore au point.

« - Hum... Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dis hier soir ?

« - Oui, mais ici, personne ne le saura.

« - QUOI !? En plus tu veux faire ça ici ?! Mais, t'es précoce toi ! Tu vis chez moi depuis à peine plus d'une semaine, et tu veux que... Ah non, là ça me dépasse.

« - Ah bon ? Tu n'as jamais couché avec personne dés le premier soir ?

Génésis réfléchit un instant et dû bien admettre qu'il avait raison.

« - Tu vois. Reprit Zack plus doucement.

« - Mais, enfin, tu es quand même un peu bizarre.

« - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

« - Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas que je sois un homme ?

Zack réfléchit un instant, puis pour toute réponse il ondula vers Génésis en l'embrassa avec douceur. C'était un baiser, tendre, mais sans passion, sans amour, juste un baiser doux et langoureux, sensuel avec un brin de mélancolie.

« - Non, finit-il par dire en décollant ses lèvres de celle du jeune enseignant, ça ne me gêne pas que tu sois un homme. Un corps est un corps. Un sexe est un sexe. Je ne vois pas où est-ce qu'il y a un problème... Mais de là à être gay... Non, je crois pas.

Génésis resta abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, que des lèvres masculines puissent être douces, qu'elles puissent être tendre et encore moins qu'un baiser puisse être si sensuel, il en oublia presque qu'il s'agissait de Zack.

« - Alors ? Demanda Zack. Tu veux ou tu veux pas ?

« - Laisse moi me remettre du choc émotionnel.

« - Bah, pendant que tu remets...

L'adolescent se leva légèrement, faisant glisser sur ses muscles finement dessiner l'eau du bain. Et Génésis se surprit à trouver que ce corps là était vraiment une oeuvre d'art.

« - Tiens !

Génésis sursauta.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est.

« - Un cadeau anté-noël.

« - Antè-noël ? Demanda l'enseignant en attrapant le paquet d'un air soupçonneux.

« - Oui, j'aime pas trop noël, alors je fais souvent les cadeaux avant. Mais à noël, je t'en ai trouvé un encore mieux.

Génésis haussa les sourcils et déballa le papier cadeau. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson rouge hors de son bocal ou un bocal hors de son poisson... non, c'est pas ça... Bref, Génésis enleva les dernières traces de papier brillant pour déplier.

« - Un caleçon à imprimé chocobos ?!

_A suivre..._

_Et oui, ce chapitre est un petit peu long ^^._

_! WARNING ! _

_Le prochain chapitre sera très hot, veuillez protéger vos clavier des crises de bavages intempestives !^^_

_Review ?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses !

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type : **YAOI !

**Note : **Bonsoir ! Et oui, c'est bientôt noël, les vacances, la neige, la famille, les repas qui s'éternisent... Bref, je vous livre donc un petit chapitre bien croustillant et plein de rebondissements ! Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour mes fautes de français, je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec la grammaire, ce qui me joue des tours... Je vais essayer de m'améliorer, mais ce serait encore mieux si quelqu'un voulait bien me corriger... Je remercie Tenshi dayo pour sa review fanfic truculente, que je vous engage à lire ! Je remercie également Lyzianor, Duuduu et Supy ! Aprés, j'ai un petite demande à vous faire : A partir de maintenant je ne posterais les nouveaux chapitres qu'aprés avoir reçu quatre reviews ou plus... Bah quoi !? Il n'y pas de petits profits ! XD bon je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture !

**! Avertissement, ce chapitre contient des scénes explicites homosexuelles !**

**X Quand il fait froid... Et bien on se sert !**

Génésis observa le cadeau que venait de lui faire son colocataire qui souriait d'un air vraiment ravi. Puis, l'enseignant ferma les yeux et posa son présent prés de la baignoire, puis il se retourna avec une lenteur exagérée. Il ne savait pas vraiment si, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était bien ou non, et il s'en fichait un peu. Aprés tout ce n'était pas un adolescent de dix sept ans débordants d'hormones et sexuellement précoces qui allait lui faire peur. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il avait une relation ambigüe avec un élève ! Mais a quoi pensait-il par Minerva ! L'enseignant jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Zack qui était à l'affut comme un jeune loup.

« - Alors ? Demanda le jeune loup en question. Tu as finit de te remettre de tes émotions ?

L'enseignant plongea ses yeux bleu gris dans ceux azurs de l'adolescent en se disant qu'il allait faire sans doute la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie. Zack n'attendit même pas l'accord de son colocataire. Il s'avança doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Génésis qui fut d'abord surpris mais Zack était très doué, sa langue vint jouer avec celle de Génésis qui se laissa complétement allé. L'eau était encore chaude et une épaisse vapeur les cachés du reste du monde, du reste de la réalité. Génésis se surprit à penser que Zack était grand pour son age. Sa musculature souple, n'avait pas encore la perfection et la dureté de celle des adultes mais elle se laissait deviner sous ses doigts fins. Ses traits portaient encore les rondeurs juvéniles de l'enfance et ses joues étaient aussi lisses que la peau d'un nouveau né. Mais ses baisers étaient d'une intensité incroyable, plus le baiser s'intensifiait et plus Génésis perdait pied. C'était comme un feu ardent, mais sans les flammes, juste une chaleur dévorante. Le jeune homme glissa dans l'eau chaude du bain alors que les mains de Zack glissaient sur sa poitrine et en dessinaient les moindre contours. Il sursauta à peine lorsque le jeune homme empoigna son pénis gonflé. Génésis s'agrippa à Zack alors que sa respiration devenait erratique. Zack continuait ses va et viens alors que Génésis continuait de s'accrocher à lui comme si il ne pouvait plus respirer. Tout était étrangement flou. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'une femme ait été aussi habile de ses mains, même Lucrécia ne l'avait pas enflammé de cette façon. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps que Zack touchait prenait instantanément feu.

« - Retourne toi... Susurra l'adoléscent dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner, cependant, gardant le peu de lucidité qu'il possédait il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Pourquoi ? Sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un murmure rauque à peine audible.

Mais Zack ne répondit pas il se contenta de sourire et d'accélérer le va et viens de sa main sur le sexe tendu de son partenaire. Génésis poussa un petit soupir et se laissa faire... Mais il faillit presque le regretter. En effet l'adoléscent glissa un doigt dans le rectum de l'enseignant qui se retourna vivement, surpris devant une telle intrusion, le brouillard devant ses yeux lui sembla moins dense.

« - Za..Zack ! Hoqueta-t-il.

« - Quoi ?

« - Mais... Mais...

« - Tu veux pas qu'on le fasse à sec ?

« - A quoi ?

Mais Génésis n'eut même pas qu'on lui fasse un dessin. En fait c'était plutôt logique. Mais il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet car Zack continuait d'embrasser la moindre parcelle de sa peau qui n'était pas sous l'eau savonneuse, remuant son doigt dans son intimité. Puis il en glissa un deuxième et enfin... A sa grande surprise Génésis poussa un gémissement alors que Zack le pénétrait, puis celui-ci commença à remuer en lui. C'était étrange, douloureux et extatique. Tout son corps vibrait. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être dans l'étroite baignoire de son appartement. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, il avait à peine conscience des battements anarchique de son corps qui allait, lui semblait-il, exploser. Puis tout fut finis et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet en même temps que la douleur.

« - Alors ? Demanda l'adolescent en tirant la bonde de la baignoire.

Génésis était encore sous le choc. Jamais il n'avait fait l'amour comme ça, et surtout PERSONNE ne lui avait fait l'amour comme ça.

« - J'ai mal partout... Grogna-t-il en s'étirant.

Zack eut un petit rire amusé, auquel l'enseignant répondit par un ronchonnement incompréhensible. L'eau s'écoulait par l'ouverture et la chaleur avec elle. Génésis frissonna en sentant l'air froid sur sa peau nue.

« - Zack. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« - Ca ne se voit pas ? Je vide l'eau du bain.

« - Pourquoi ? Il fait froid maintenant !

« - Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ?

Génésis réfléchit un instant puis rougit violemment. Ils terminèrent le bain en parlant de choses et d'autres, sans intérêts mais qui créaient comme une sorte de lien. Un lien imperceptible et invisible mais qui néanmoins se tissait sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Puis Zack s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans la cuisine où il s'enferma une bonne vingtaine de minutes, s'affairant avec entrain pour terminer les derniers préparatifs du dîner. Génésis soupira et s'étira en grimaçant, ce genre de frasques sexuelles n'étaient décidément plus de son age. Non pas qu'il se trouvait vieux, mais que le temps commençait à faire sentir ses effets. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, une bonne odeur de plats mijotés embaumé tout l'appartement. Il rejoint Zack qui était en train de disposer le dîner sur la table.

« - Qu'est ce que tu nous à préparé de bon ce soir ?

« - Une spécialité de noël. Répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

« - OUA ! De l'escalope de chocobo aux châtaignes ! Tu sais aussi faire ce genre de choses ?

« - Heu... Oui. Avoua le jeune homme en rougissant un peu alors que Génésis se servait avec entrain.

« - Et en plus c'est succulent... Ma mère faisait des plats comme ça... C'est une des choses qui me manque le plus chez elle.

« - Pourquoi vous êtes en froid ? Demanda Zack en découpa son morceau de viande en petits bouts.

« - En froid n'est pas vraiment le mot qu'il faudrait employer. Mais on peut voir les choses de cette façon. En fait elle est morte.

« - Oups, désolé.

« - Non, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'étais pas censé le savoir. Enfin je suis sûr qu'elle doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce qu'il m'arrive de faire.

« - Comme tout à l'heure dans la baignoire ? Proposa Zack avec un air mutin.

« - Entre autre. Approuva Génésis en se servant son troisième verre de vin. Mais tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune je faisais tout un tas de choses peu recommandable.

« - Ah bon ! S'étonna Zack vraiment surpris, en fait il n'imaginait absolument pas le prude professeur de littérature s'adonner au stupre et à la luxure.

« - Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai eu dix sept ans, qu'est ce que tu crois, j'ai toujours eu du succès avec les femmes et crois moi, quand j'étais étudiant ça défilait...

Génésis éclata de rire en repensant à cette époque qui n'était pourtant pas si lointaine, mais il lui semblait que trois c'était changé en trois siècles.

« - Mais, franchement, la prochaine fois, trouve un endroit plus confortable... Grimaça-t-il en se massant la nuque. Maintenant j'ai le dos en compote...

Zack faillit s'étouffer avec le bout de pain qu'il était entrain de macher distraitement.

« -La... prochaine fois ?

Génésis haussa un sourcil surpris.

« - Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que je me suis contorsionné dans une baignoire exigüe, pour une seule fois ? Tu sais, je suis sexuellement ouvert à toutes propositions.

Zack resta bouche bée, oublia tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et dans son assiette. Génésis sourit, il avait réussit à faire son effet. Aprés tout, il avait dix ans de plus...

Aprés le diner, Génésis s'assit dans le canapé pour lire en sirotant un verre de wisky alors que Zack jouait avec son téléphone portable. Il s'allongea sur les genoux de Génésis et poussa un petit soupir d'aise et il s'endormit comme ça. Génésis sourit, malgré ses grands airs farouches, ce n'était encore qu'un gosse.

_A suivre..._

_Et oui c'est un peu court, mais j'aime bien travailler, sur l'instant ^^_

_review ?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses !

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type : **YAOI !

**Note : **BONNE ANNEE ! Cette année 2009 s'achève comme elle à commencé ! Et 2010 nous dit bon jour ! Bref Je vous remercie d'avoir poster 5reviews ! Donc je rempli aussi ma part du contrat, alors je vous poste ce chapitre. On m'a reproché d'avoir été un peu vite pour le lemon et je suis assez d'accord, mais bon ce n'est pas le plus beau, il y en aura d'autre, puisque comme vous l'avez si bien deviné Génésis fera valoir sa longue expérience XD

**XI Régle numéro 1 toujours se méfier de son colocataire.**

Il était tard, Génésis referma son livre, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il posa son livre sur la table basse, où s'entassait déjà un bon nombre d'ouvrages qu'il avait déjà lu et relu. Certaines couvertures étaient décollées et les pages jaunies commençaient à s'envoler lorsqu'on les tournait. Ces livres étaient ses trésors, une sorte de grande famille, les piliers d'un monde fragile et éphémère qui n'existait que dans la tête du jeune enseignant. Il s'étira en grimaçant, ses reins le tiraillaient et il pouvait le dire sans tabou, il avait mal aux fesses. Ce n'était pas une illusion ou une vue de l'esprit, il avait vraiment mal ! Il soupira et massa son postérieur endoloris. Zack bougea un peu et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Ses lévres vermeilles tremblaient légèrement et une mèches de cheveux ébènes retomba sur son visage marmoréen à la finesse encore enfantine. Génésis eut un petit sourire. Que les jeunes peuvent dormir paisiblement, se dit il en effleurant la joue de l'adolescent. Sa peau était douce comme de la soie et tiède comme un baiser. C'était un spectacle charmant et rafraichissant. Un spectacle qu'aucune femme, quelque soit son age n'aurait pû lui offrir : c'était l'inocence et la quiétude légère et naïve qui se dégageait de ce visage endormi. Le jeune enseignant se dit qu'il était peut être un peu pervers et voyeur de sa par mais c'était tellement... Tellement étrange et à la fois naturel. Il resta comme ça un moment à profiter des rêves invisibles et inaudibles de son étrange colocataire.

Finalement il le réveilla doucement et l'incita à aller se coucher. L'adolescent s'étira doucement et se frotta les yeux. Il étouffa un bâillement.

« - Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur le vieux canapé qui grinça légèrement.

« - Il est tard. Répondit simplement Génésis en souriant. Zack haussa un sourcil interrogateur et finalement haussa les épaules. Tu es fatigué ? Continua Génésis alors que son colocataire se passait une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« - C'est le sexe, ça fatigue. Grommela celui ci en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Génésis le regarda s'éloigner sans rien ajouter.

_ « - Tu ne comprends rien ! Espèces de sal mioche ! Tu vas voir ce qui va t'en couter ! _

_L'homme hurlait, et vomissait ses paroles, son haleine pestilentielle empestait l'alcool de mauvaise qualité dans toute la pièce. Zack se recroquevilla sur lui même. Pourquoi n'était il pas comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait juste renverser cette bouteille ? Pourquoi tout était-il différent ces derniers temps ? Le petit garçon qu'il était ne comprenait pas. Et Max, Max lui avait dit de ne pas aller dans le salon. Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, il était trop entêté, trop têtu. Il avait juste entendu sa mère crier. Et puis son père se tenait devant lui, de toute sa hauteur, le dominant, l'écrasant._

_ « - Fils, de chienne, batard ! _

_Zack tremblait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il n'avait jamais vu son père si en colère. Sa mère gisait dans un coin de la cuisine, presque inconsciente,Max se tenait prêt à agir dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Jamais la situation n'avait été comme ça. Tout cela était si étrange... Cet homme, rouge de colère, les yeux injectés de sang lui lançait un regard furibond et semblait prét à l'égorger comme un vulgaire agneau. Le petit garçon déglutit difficilement._

_ « - Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître saleté de corgnot ! Hurla cet homme monstrueux que l'enfant ne reconnaissait plus. Cet homme qui élevait au dessus de lui un tesson de verre qui luisait sinistrement. L'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui même en sentant le coup venir. Le bras s'abaissa._

_ « - NOOON ! Hurla une voix qui raisonna dans le néant._

Zack se réveilla en sursaut le front baigné de sueur. Génésis, surpris, tomba du lit et se ramassa lamentablement par terre.

« - Génésis ? S'étonna l'adolescent. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L'enseignant se massa le bas du dos et se releva difficilement.

« - J'essayais de te réveiller figure toi ? Grommela-t-il de mauvaise humeurs. Zack le regarda surpris, puis ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi son colocataire avait voulu le réveiller. Son front était bouillant, et trempé de sueur comme tout le reste de ses vêtements et de ses couvertures. Puis il fut pris d'un vertige et retomba presque immédiatement dans ses oreiller. Génésis se rassit sur le lit et versa le contenu d'un flacon dans une cuillère à soupe. Zack observa le liquide pateux et bleuâtre d'un air pas très rassuré, il ne voulait pas vérifier que Génésis avait valider son diplôme d'infirmier auprès de Lucrécia. Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'être plus soupçonneux car l'enseignant lui fourrait déjà la cuillère dans la bouche. Il ne put donc que déglutir le liquide apre et amer qui lui coula dans la gorge. Zack grimaça.

« - C'est dégueulasse... Grinça-t-il.

« - C'est le meilleure remède que je connaisse, c'est la fiancée d'Angeal qui me l'a conseillé et....

« - Angeal est fiancé ! S'étonna Zack avant de s'étouffer dans une violente quinte de toux.

« - Calme toi ! Et ne meures pas chez moi !

Zack se calma et reprit son souffle, en y réfléchissant il se sentait mal, nauséeux et fiévreux. Chaque fibre de son corps le faisait souffrir. Et dire qu'il n'était malade qu'une fois par an, il avait fallut que ça tombe pendant les vacances. Les vacances de noël en plus !

« - Bon, je vais essayer de finir ma nuit, déclara Génésis en baillant, et toi : reposes toi !

Et il disparut en laissant la porte entrouverte. Le lendemain matin Zack ne se sentait pas mieux, il avait l'impression qu'on avait passé son corps dans un mixeur, ou bien que des Arms avaient joué au foot avec ! Bref, il était malade comme un chocobo, avec une fièvre de bahamut, en gros pas de quoi fouetter un Ifrit, la grippe ça arrivait à tout le monde de l'attraper. Seulement à midi, Zack comprit pourquoi Génésis n'aurait pas survécus sans lui.

Le jeune homme s'éveilla doucement toujours un peu vaseux, de loin il pouvait entendre des bruits de casseroles et de couverts qu'on entrechoque. Puis, comme un avertissement Nessy, qui le fuyait habituellement, vint se réfugier dans sa chambre en courant sur ses petites pattes arquées. Ce simple détail mis la puce à l'oreille de Zack, et il n'avait pas finit de s'inquiéter. Enfin aprés avoir attendu angoissé, Génésis arriva un plateau dans les bras. Il avait l'air aussi fier qu'un bébé bahamut le jour de l'invocation. Zack jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant au contenu de la casserole. C'était une patte brunâtre qui exhalait un étrange parfum, un mélange de viande brulé et de purée de courge.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

« - Purée de pommes de terre et viande hachée !

« - Tu veux m'empoisonner ? Questionna Zack tout à fait sérieux. Génésis le regarda perplexe.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

« - Premièrement on ne fait pas cuire les pommes de terre dans une simple casserole, il faut les faire bouillir. Et la viande hachée se rajoute aprés...

Génésis regarda le contenue brunâtre de sa casserole avec interrogation, c'était pourtant ce qu'il se faisait quand il était malade. Généralement il le mangeait avec quelques cornichons et un peu de moutarde. Rien de mieux pour se déboucher les sinus.

« - Jette moi ça, avant que quelqu'un ne meurt... Soupira Zack qui se demanda brièvement si l'adulte était bien son colocataire ?

« - Mais qu'est ce qu'on va manger ?

L'adolescent réfléchit un instant, dans l'état où il était, il ne pouvait pas faire la cuisine, à dire vrais, il ne pouvait même pas aller jusqu'à la cuisine, ses déplacements étant limité aux toilettes, c'est à dire la porte juste en face. Puis il tenta de se rappeler les dernières courses qu'il avait faites.

« - Ecoutes moi -il par dire entre deux quintes de toux. Dans le placards où je range toutes les conserves il y a un sachet de soupe Utaïenne. Tu l'ouvre, et tu fais bouillir de l'eau dans laquelle tu mets deux cubes bouillons...

« - Des cubes bouillons ? Répéta Génésis en essayant de visualiser la chose. Il n'en avait jamais vue de prés, de loi, de travers et se demandait qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière une telle appellation.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Demanda Zack soudainement inquiet. Part Minerva quelle vie son colocataire avait-il mener sans lui ? Génésis secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Bon... C'est une boute rouge et or avec marqué Minercube, y a une tête de chocobo comme logo.

« - Je pense que je trouverais.

« - Tu en mets deux. Deux.

« - Merci je sais compter.

« - On sait jamais. Bref tu en mets deux, pas un de plus ou de moins, tu remues un peu et quand ça boue tu mets deux portions de pattes et tu attends que ça cuise. Ca devrait prendre deux ou trois minutes, peut être un peu plus, tu en goutte une pour voir. Ensuite tu mets dans deux bols et tu prends le pot de curry. Tu as tout compris ?

« - Je n'ai plus Dix ans tu sais ? Lui fit remarquer Génésis un peu vexé. En fait il était profondément blessé dans son orgueil. Il avait toujours sût se débrouiller tout seul, bien sûr ce qu'il se faisait n'était pas toujours digne d'un grand restaurant, mais il s'en contentait. Mais depuis que ce gosse était rentré dans sa vie tout allé de travers. Vraiment quelle invocation l'avait piqué ce jour là. Il soupira et ramena son « plat » à la cuisine.

Zack le regarda partir et tenta de ne pas mourir le temps qu'il ne revienne. Il attendit dix minutes, et eut peur que dans ce laps de temps Génésis n'ait voulu agrémenter la sauce, ou accélérer le processus d'ébullition et par la même occasion mit le feu à l'appartement. Mais pour le moment ça ne sentait pas le brûler et tout était silencieux. C'était ce silence qui était pesant, définitivement angoissant. Finalement Génésis revint avec un plateau sur lequel trônait deux bols fumant, le pot de curry en poudre, et deux flancs au caramel. Mais bonne Minerva que faisait deux flancs au caramel sur le plateau ? Zack resta perplexe lorsque l'enseignant lui tendit son bol. Il le renifla soupçonneux, puis dût reconnaître que son hôte avait suivit ses instructions à la syllabe prés. Ils mangèrent en silence. Enfin, quand ils eurent finit Génésis donna un flanc à Zack.

« - Pourquoi un flanc ?

« - Parce que c'est nourrissant.

« - Mais j'aime pas les trucs sucrés.

« - Les malades n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

« - Mais ! Tenta Zack une nouvelle fois, mais Génésis l'eut par la contrainte, il lui enfonça la cuillère dans la bouche sans crier gare. Le jeune homme avala avec difficulté et reposa le flanc sur la table de chevet sous l'oeil meurtrier de Génésis.

« - Mange.

« - Non.

L'enseignant attrapa le flanc laissé à l'abandon et le brandit comme une arme meurtrière. Zack s'empara de son oreiller, mais ses mains tremblaient et il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Sa tête tournait, mais il n'avait plus ni mal au coeur et ne toussait plus trop.

« - Tu vas manger ce flanc ou je te jure que je vais pas être sympa.

« - J'aime pas le sucré.

Génésis décida d'employer la manière forte. D'habitude il aurait plutôt utiliser la diplomatie, dans le genre trois heures de colle, mais malheureusement ils n'étaient pas au lycée et ce genre de sanctions n'avaient guère de sens. Il posa le plateau par terre, c'était plus sûr, et enfourcha Zack comme si il avait s'agit d'un chocobo de course. Il lui arracha le coussin des mains et l'immobilisa fermement.

« - Tu vas manger ce flanc... Dit il d'une voix basse et sifflante.

« - C'est qu'un flanc, tu vas pas en faire un fromage. Tenta faiblement Zack, de plus en plus inquiet. Tout cela était ridicule, ce n'était qu'un misérable flanc !

« - Mange ! Et il enfonça une nouvelle fois la cuillère dans la bouche de Zack qui dut déclarer forfait, il n'était pas en état de combattre et Génésis était vraiment effrayant quand il se mettait en colère. Et il était aussi diablement sexy. Ses cheveux roux retombaient épars autour de son visage pâle, une flamme semblait brûler dans ses deux yeux bleux gris. Ils ressemblaient aux lames des vagues sur un océan un jour de tempête. Son corps souple était agréablement tiède et dégageait une douce odeur. Une odeur indescriptible et rassurante. Et puis il y avait quelque chose de sauvage, d'indomptable et en même temps quelque chose de très fragile. Oui, il était diablement sexy.

« - Zack. Grinça Génésis en fermant les yeux et serrant les poings. Là il était vraiment, vraiment en colère.

« - Qu... Quoi ? Bafouilla Zack complétement paniqué, même sexy il faisait très peur. Il comprenait mieux ses élèves maintenant.

« - Tu ne vois rien ? Demanda Génésis glaciale.

Zack réfléchit et se rendit compte que...

« - Oh non... Murmura-t-il en se décomposant.

_A suivre...._

_Et oui, je suis diabolique ^^ mais je vous aime. _

_Reviews !_

_( quota toujours en vigueur)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses !

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type : **YAOI !

**Note : **Salut ! Ca va ? Je suis vraiment désolé je suis en retard ! Mais je vais me ratrapper promis !

Merci à Tsukyo, Lady, Supy, Duuduu, Mary Ishitar, Crimson ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XII Je savais que ça rendais aveugle mais sourd ?**

Zack hésita entre : rougir et se répandre en excuses inutiles ou faire genre « je suis un dieux que veux tu de plus ? ». La deuxième solution lui paraissait la meilleure, mais au vu de la colère volcanique voir carrément Ifritienne de Génésis, ce n'était pas le genre de chose à dire. Il pouvait aussi très bien laisser libre cours à son instinct et y aller au feeling. Mais quelque chose lui disait que, ça aussi, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pour tout dire il était un peu bloqué, il espérait seulement que Génésis, le terrible ait un tant soit peu de compassion. Sa fin était toute proche, il le sentait, déjà qu'il avait franchi une limite la veille... Génésis allait le réduire en petit cube et il finirait dans un sac poubelle laissait à l'abandon sur un trotoire désert. Quelle fin tragique ! Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de battre le record mondiale d'accroupissements ! L'adolescent cessa tout mouvement, jusqu'à arrêter de respirer. Mais rien ne se passa. Surpris, il ouvrit un oeil méfiant et s'aperçut que Génésis secouait la tête d'un air désespéré, le genre d'air qui dit : Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi !?

« - Tu es vraiment un boulet quand tu t'y mets. Bon, fais moi de la place.

« - Quoi ? Demanda Zack à moitié choqué et à moitié déconcerté. Comment était-ce possible, il était encore vivant ? Il était pourtant certain que dans ce genres de situations Génésis lui aurait décalqué la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Parce que voyez vous, lorsque l'on a une érection alors que votre colocataire, qui soit disant passant est un prof, vous a enfourché comme un chocobo de course. Oui, vraiment c'était une situation embarrassante. Alors vous comprenez bien que Zack était très, très étonné !

Finalement Génésis se glissa sous les draps, tentant un passage en force car Zack prenait toute la place. Le jeune enseignant glissa sa main fraiche dans le caleçon du jeune homme qui hoqueta de surprise.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! S'exclama Zack complétement paniqué alors que la main de son colocataire se resserrait autour de son sexe durcit. L'enseignant soupira.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu peux être bruyant ! Grinça Génésis en commençant un lent va et viens. Je fais ça depuis plus longtemps que toi, crois moi. Préviens moi quand tu jouira, je veux pas en mettre partout sur les draps.

Zack hocha la tête, mais il n'avait pas entendu la moitié de ce qu'on lui avait dit, en fait il devait avouer que Génésis savait vraiment bien s'y prendre. C'était... Trop bon...

« - Heureusement que je t'ai demandé de me prévenir ! S'indigna Génésis en secouant sa main gluante de « love fluid ».

« - Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je savais que ça rendait aveugle, mais sourd j'étais pas au courant !

Zack le fixa droit dans les yeux, un sourire taquin naissant sur son visage encore un peu pâle.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Génésis avec un air mécontent toujours en tentant d'attraper l'essuie tout pour s'essuyer les mains. Mais Zack le saisit par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« - Ca va pas non ?! S'exclama le jeune homme en se débattant, mais même malade Zack était plutôt fort et Génésis avait bien du mal à se débarrasser de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Au début il se débattit, mais Zack avait enfuie son nez dans sa nuque où quelques cheveux éparses collé à sa peau parfumée. L'enseignant sentait le souffle frais du jeune homme sur son épiderme, faisant naître en lui un frisson trop agréable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais ce garçon le mettait dans des états pas possible. Il avait l'impression d'être un jouet entre les mains de cet enfant trop entreprenant. Il se sentait tout chose, tout tremblant et tellement insignifiant. Zack faisait monter le plaisir en lui plus vite qu'une femme ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, pourtant il avait couché avec beaucoup plus de femmes que l'adolescent semblait le penser. En fait il avait l'impression que personne ne pensait qu'il était capable de coucher avec des femmes et parfois même avec plusieurs à la fois ! Ca lui était arrivé une ou deux fois pas plus. Mais Zack était tellement... tellement... Tellement quoi d'ailleurs ? C'était un jeune homme arrogant et mineur qui plus est, donc... Donc quoi ? Il ne savait plus où il en était. Zack lui mordillait le cou ou le lobe de l'oreille et il le faisait avec une telle sensualité que ça en était effrayant. Il perdait pied et...

La sonnerie retenti ! Sauvé par le gong on dirait. Génésis sauta du lit et déplissa ses vêtements un peu froissé. Zack resta un moment sans bougé, comme stupéfait. Presque. Génésis ferma la porte et se retourna vivement.

« - Un mouvement, un soupir et tu es mort ! Cracha-t-il alors que la personne derrière la porte semblait avoir qu'une seule envie : leur briser les tympans.

« - Ca va, ça va ! Je suis pas sourd ! Hurla le jeune enseignant en ouvrant la porte.

« - SURPRISE ! S'exclama Angeal avec un grand sourire alors que Sephiroth derrière lui arborait une petite mimique amusée. Génésis se décomposa.

« - Quoi ? T'es pas content de nous voir ? Demanda Angeal suspicieux alors que son ami était resté figé dans l'encadrement de sa propre porte.

« - Si, enfin non, enfin je suis très content de vous voir tous les deux. Se ressaisit-il en les laissant rentrer. Il soupira en fermant la porte, décidément, le mauvais sort s'acharnait contre lui. Manquerait plus que Zack meurt étouffé dans une crise de toux aigüe et il aurait gagné le gros lot. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans le salon exigu et rempli de livres en tout genre. Sephiroth dût même virer Nessy de son fauteuil préféré où elle ronflait tranquillement. D'ailleurs le reptile ne vit pas du tout d'un bon oeil ces deux étrangers bruyant. Déjà qu'avec l'autre intrus ! S'en était trop pour le pauvre reptile mal aimé. Qui a dit jaloux ?

Nessy déguerpit en se dandinant et alla se réfugier derrière une pile de livres qui tenaient dans un équilibre précaire, tout en remuant la queue. Vous avez déjà vu un Iguane remuer la queue ? Non et bien, c'est un étrange spectacle. Elle avait vraiment l'air vexée. Mais vu que personne ne comprenait les subtilités tu comportement reptilien il fallait qu'elle se débrouille d'une autre façon... Alors, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive l'iguane se glissa dans le couloirs. Par chance la porte de la chambre de Zack était mal fermée.

Zack entendait les échos des voix dans le salon. Si il s'était senti bien, il aurait sans doute écouté de la musique avec son mp3 en lisant un des nombreux livre que Génésisi lui avait donné à lire pour remonter sa moyenne plus que lamentable en philosophie. Mais là, il était malade, il avait raté un moyen de coucher une nouvelle fois avec Génésis et en plus les invités de Génésis n'étaient personne d'autre que Sephiroth et Angeal, à savoir les deux professeurs les plus populaires de tout le lycée. Ca lui donnait envi de pleurer tiens ! Il ne s'apperçu que lorsqu'elle traîna son suite d'une patte que Nessy était rentré dans la chambre. Le vêtement trainait derrière elle comme une sorte de cape... Le jeune homme ecarquilla les yeux. Non, ce stupide lézard n'allait pas faire une chose pareille ? Mais forcé de constater que si.

Zack se leva, ses jambes tremblaient et sa tête tournait mais il tenait à peu prés debout. Doucement il se traîna vers l'encadrement de la porte vers lequel se dandinait le reptile. Le jeune homme la suivit jusque dans le couloir, mais il savait que si il avançait plus il entrerait fatalement dans le champs de vision de quelqu'un, et il valait mieux pas qu'il entre dans celui de Génésis, sauf si il tenait à mourir jeune bien sûr. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était vraiment mal parti. Nessy se dandinait plutôt vite malgré ses petites pattes courtes et arquées. Elle était d'ailleurs presque dans le salon. Ce qui était plutôt inquiétant d'ailleurs. L'adolescent eut une idée.

« - Nessypetit, petit, viens là ma jolie. Si tu es sage et que tu reviens, je te donnerais autant d'aubergine que tu le souhaite...

Mais le petit iguane de compagnie, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle était bien décidée de faire de la vie de son maître et de son nouvel ami un véritable enfer. Et croyez moi, les lézards niveau enfer, ça en connait un rayon. Alors elle continua de se dandiner, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Zack ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

« - Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas une chose pareille.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le reptile était déjà dans le salon traînant fièrement derrière lui le t-shirt de Zack. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel t-shirt !? Non c'était le maillot officiel de l'équipe de basket des Black Chocobo. Noir avec une petite silhouette de chocobo reconnaissable parmi toutes, et Zack était connu pour être le seul à posséder ce t-shirt en série limité. Ne lui demandez jamais comment il l'a eut, il a trop honte. Si Angeal ou Sephiroth tombait dessus, ils étaient pour ainsi dire grillés. Mais grillé au dernier degré possible, dans, le genre petit tas de cendre en fait...

Mais ce fût Génésis qui posa ses yeux le premier, sur le t-shirt. Son expression passa du rouge au vert plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation avant de devenir totalement blème.

« - G, ça va ? Demanda Sephiroth qui observait son ami devenir plus pâle qu'un chocobo albinos dans la neige. Le jeune enseignant lui lança un sourire charmeur.

« - Mais tout va bien, c'est juste, juste que j'ai pris un peu froid...

Répondit-il nerveusement en regardant du côté du couloir. Il aperçut Zack lui faire de grand signe : dans le style : ATTRAPE LA ! En néons fluo, s'il vous plais ! Mais bien évidemment, Nessy n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de se diriger vers le fauteuil dans lequel s'était confortablement assis Sephiroth. Génésis se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est ce que son lézard pouvait être borné parfois.

Il tenta donc une approche en douceur en proposant des rafraichissement à ses amis, en commençant par Sephiroth bien évidemment, mais au moment où Génésis s'approchait de Nessy, celle-ci fila vers le canapé dans lequel s'était assis Angeal. Elle était presque en vue de celui ci. Trois... Deux... Un... Génésis tenta le tout pour le tout.

« - Merde !

S'écria Angeal en se levant d'un bon, la chemise complétement imbibée de Wisky.

« - Je suis vraiment navré ! S'exclama le jeune enseignant qui venait de renverser le verre qu'il tendait à Sephiroth, ce brusque élan avait effrayé le reptile qui était parti se réfugier derrière une pile de livres. Malheureusement pour Génésis, son sens de l'équilibre n'était pas très développé et la colonne d'ouvrage oscilla dangereusement. Zack, toujours caché dans l'angle du couloir, observa, impuissant la catastrophe arriver. Il eut beau faire des signes, tentait de prévenir son colocataire par ondes télépathiques, rien n'y fit et comme au ralentie les ouvrages dégringolèrent avant de tous s'étaler par terre dans un bruit sourd. Sephiroth se leva vivement, un peu plus et il se faisait ensevelir. Paniquée Nessy se mit à courir dans l'appartement en poussant de petits croassements plaintifs. Heureusement dans la panique générale personne ne fit attention à elle, sauf Zack bien sûr qui réussi à la chopper lorsqu'elle passa à sa porté. Quand il eut enfin le reptile entre les bras il se laissa glisser le long du mur en soupirant. Ils n'étaient pas passé loin de la catastrophe.

Le jeune homme tint fermement Nessy contre lui et retourna dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clés, pour plus de sécurité. Puis il se laissa mourir en silence. L'émotion et la maladie ne vont décidément pas ensemble.

Génésis aussi soupira, mais de soulagement, avant de se confondre en excuses.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, en ce moment je fais tout de travers...

« - Ce n'est rien... Répondit Sephiroth en observa d'un oeil méfiant les livres étalaient par terre. Son ami vivait vraiment dangereusement. Pendant ce temps, Angeal se battait avec sa chemise. Elle était poisseuse et collait à son torse d'albâtre. Quand il réussi enfin à l'enlever il posa le talon sur quelque chose et tomba en arrière.

« - Aïe !

Il se massa les fesses en grimaçant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il glisse, lui, le grand athlète. Il soupirait lorsque sa main droite se posa sur un morceau de tissus.

« - Tiens... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Demanda-t-il en montrant sa découverte à Génésis qui blêmit. Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas son jour...

_A SUIVRE..._

_Et voilà, je suis très en retard, il doit y avoir pas mal de fautes que je n'ai pas vu... mais bon... Review ?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses !

**Titre : **Onee-gaie senseï !

**Résumé : **Génésis a une petite vie tranquille en tant que professeur de littérature, jusqu'au jour où...

**Type : **YAOI !

**Note : **Bonsoir les gens ! JE SAIS JE SUIS EN RETARD! Pour ceux qui disent que je suis une sadique et bien vous avez raison, mais ça ne vient pas de ma grande méchanceté mais plutôt de ma flemme inter galactique XD. Merci DuuDuu, Supy ( et oui t'as vu j'ai mis la suite XD), Iryu et Mary Ishtar et Shade-Lady qui m'avait bien faite rire ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre XIII La technologie et moi ça fait trois !**

Angeal se releva en observant le morceau de tissus qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était un maillot de rugby, et pas le maillot de n'importe quelle équipe ! C'était le maillot de l'équipe des Black Chocobo, qui en plus était signé. Le jeune enseignant fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas que Génésis avait un maillot comme celui ci, et encore moins que Génésis aimait le rugby. C'était étrange...

« - Dis moi, je ne savais pas que tu aimais le rugby ? Déclara Angeal en tendant le maillot à Génésis, celui ci était blême, plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine modifié par les soins du professeur Hojo. Sephiroth pris le vêtement à la place de son ami qui était toujours figé comme une statue cetras. L'ancien champion de kendô observa le maillot. Ce maillot...

« - On dirait celui de Fair... Dit-il d'une voix perplexe.

« - Maintenant, que tu le dis... Rajouta Angeal.

Mais Génésis arracha le maillot des mains de son ami et alla le ranger en tournant ostensiblement le dos à ses amis, pour cacher le rouge qui enflammait ses joues et la honte de s'être fait prendre. Maintenant c'était fichu, il pouvait dire au-revoir à Zack... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas envi de se séparer de ce gamin capricieux et trop gourmand.

« - J'ai pris la flotte l'autre jour et Fair passait par là, et il m'a refilé de quoi me changer, je lui rendrais à la rentré.

Les deux autres se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Génésis n'était pas un menteur même si il pouvait être fourbe et un peut débile sur les bords, c'était tout de même quelqu'un de relativement honnête et qui possédait des principes, plus que quiconque il avait des principes. Peut être était-ce dû à son histoire... Finalement l'incident fût clos et Génésis les mis gentiment mais fermement à la porte aprés avoir prêter une chemise de rechange à Angeal. Ils étaient sur le perron quand Angeal sembla se rappeler de quelque chose d'important, comme la raison de sa venu par exemple.

« - Au fait Génésis, on était venu pour te dire, que Elliade fêtes son anniversaire et tu es invité.

« - Heu... j'essaierais de venir, elle fait ça quand ?

« - Le 2 janvier...

« - J'y penserais.

Puis il referma la porte, pas mécontent que ses hôtes aient levé les voiles, ou plutôt qu'il ai fait partir ses hôtes. Puis il eut un doute... Elliade, la fiancée d'Angeal, était...

« - La meilleure amie de Lucrécia... murmura-t-il en se décomposant.

Il allait encore passer son temps à l'éviter. Il soupira et s'apprêta à rejoindre Zack qui devait être à moitié mort à l'heure qu'il était. Et en effet le jeune homme était dans un piteux état. Il était blême, il transpirait et la fièvre était monté de façon exponentielle. Il mit quelques jours pour s'en remettre. Quelques jours où Génésis dû faire tous les efforts plus pour ne pas les empoisonner...

Finalement Noël arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. En fait ils ne s'attendaient même pas à ce que ce jour là arrive...

« - On dirait qu'on est en amoureux. Ricana Zack en branchant la guirlande électrique du petit sapin en plastique. Le petit arbre reposait sur une des nombreuses piles de livres qui encombrait le séjour. Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis un long moment déjà et les flocons de neiges tombaient doucement dans le halo de la lumière orangée des réverbères. Zack était encore un peu faible, mais il était toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, ce qui était plutôt étrange. En plus il avait fait ses devoirs qui reposaient, bien rangés sur le bureau de la chambre qu'il occupait. Génésis se demanda si la grippe du jeune homme n'avait pas aussi atteint son système nerveux...

« - Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi vient plutôt m'aider, je comprends rien à ce truc...

Ronchonna l'enseignant en se débattant avec le four micro-onde. Zack se releva avec un soupir et vint porter secoure à son colocataire qui se débattait vainement avec les différents programmes. Le jeune homme repoussa gentiment son ami, enfin... oui son ami, et appuya sur quelques boutons et l'engin se mit a ronronner doucement en diffusant une lumière chaude et rassurante. Puis ils mirent la table, exceptionnellement Zack demanda à mettre une nappe et à sortir la porcelaine, ce qui surpris Génésis.

« - Mais pourquoi ? On a pas besoin de plus que ça...

« - Oui, mais c'est Noël ! »

Répondit Zack pour la Ixième fois de la journée, il avait dû le répéter plusieurs dizaines de fois depuis le début de la matinée. Pour le sapin électrique, pour le menu et même pour les vêtements. Il avait tenu à que tout soit parfait, rangé et ordonné. « Une vrais fée du logis » s'était dit Génésis en voyant le jeune homme s'activer avec entrain. Il découvrait en même temps une autre facette de Zack. Pour lui, qui n'avait connu que le garçon populaire et m'as tu vu, il était impensable que le jeune homme soit à l'aise avec les tâches ménagères autres que la cuisine bien entendu. Mais Zack était à la limite du maniaque et même si il n'était pas toujours très ordonné, il aurait fait une très bonne femme au foyer. En pensant ça Génésis eut un rire amusé ; il imagina le jeune homme quelques années plus tard avec une batterie d'enfants en bas âges...

« - On dirait une mère-chocobo... Sourit l'enseignant en terminant de poser les verres en cristal tandis que Zack allumait les quelques bougies qu'ils avaient disposés sur la nappe immaculée.

« - Bah... C'est juste une question d'habitude...

Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Puis il servit l'entré pendant que Génésis nourrissait Nessy qui se tenait tranquille depuis quelques temps. Le temps s'étant refroidi elle ne sortait quasiment plus de son vivarium et restait des heures durant sous sa lampe UV, elle ne bougeait que pour manger ou pour faire redescendre sa température corporel. Enfin ils se mirent à table en écoutant un air de violoncelle qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, rebondissant avec douceur sur les murs recouverts d'étagères.

« - Zack, je voudrais te poser une question ?

« - Laquelle ?

« - D'où te vient cette cicatrice sur la joue ?

Zack ne répondit pas, il termina ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et reposa doucement ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette.

« - C'est une longue histoire... Finit-il par dire un sourire songeur s'esquissant sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

« - On a tout le temps. Constata Génésis en portant à ses lèvres son verre de vin rouge.

« - Et bien, c'était il y a un bout de temps déjà dix ans peut être moins je ne sais plus très bien. A l'époque, et je penses que c'est toujours le cas, mon p... disons mon procréateur avait des problèmes avec l'alcool. Il venait de perdre son travail, si je me souviens bien, mon frère était encore au collège, donc ça doit bien faire dix ans. Je ne penses pas que c'était la première fois que cet homme abusait de la bouteille, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu... Max, mon frère, me le cachait, du moins il essayait, il m'enfermait dans la chambre et me racontait des histoires pour ne pas que j'entende les disputes et les coups pleuvoir... C'est à peu prés à cette époque qu'on a arrêté de fêter les fêtes comme noël, mais avant, c'était beau et coloré, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on fête noël, même s on est que tout les deux... Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Génésis lui fit signe que non et Zack reprit le cours de son récit.

« - D'habitude, dés que je rentrais de l'école mon frère et moi on s'enfermait pour jouer, on faisait n'importe quoi du moment que c'était drôle, mais ce soir là, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sorti et je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. Mon géniteur hurlait sur ma mère avec une telle force que j'avais l'impression que les murs en tremblaient et il la battait sans s'arrêter, il vomissait un flot d'injures discontinus. Et ça me faisait mal, je ne comprenais pas, bien sûr, mais je savais que c'était mal et je me suis avancé, j'ai renversé une bouteille. Je me souviendrais toujours du liquide qui se répandait doucement comme une flaque de sang et il s'est retourné vers moi, il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de dément. Je n'oublierais sans doute jamais ce souvenir, c'est quelque chose de si profondément inscrit en moi... Il a fracassé sa bouteille vide et je vois encore son bras se lever et s'abattre sur moi, aprés tout est devenu blanc, je sais juste que mon frère c'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans à l'époque et il ne faisait pas le poids. Ma mère n'a rien fait... Pas qu'elle ne veuille pas, mas je pense qu'à ce moment là elle ne pouvait pas... Mais je ne lui en veut pas... Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, même encore maintenant.

Zack s'interrompit et demeura songeur quelques instants.

« - Bon, plat suivant ?

Génésis referma la bouche et suivit du regard le jeune homme débarrasser et poser sur la table un lourd rôtis accompagné de divers légumes et d'une sauce légèrement caramélisée.

« - Tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne ? Demanda-t-il enfin, quand il eut réussi à avaler sa salive.

« - Non, à personne, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Mon pére est parti depuis longtemps maintenant et ma mère, malgré tout le mal qu'il lui a fait, l'aimera encore. Elle a essayer de nous éduquer le mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais je crois que si elle n'avait eut que mon frère ça aurait été moins dur pour elle, deux enfants à charge quand on ne travaille pas, c'est difficile, j'ai essayé de l'aider, en faisant la cuisine et le ménage par exemple mais je n'ai pas le courage de Max, lui était vraiment généreux et courageux... Moi, je fuis.

« - Mais enfin Zack ! Tu as été victime de violence familial, tu n'es pas un lâche !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« - Si parce que je ne me suis jamais opposé à la situation et même encore maintenant, je devrais sans doute porter plainte aux services sociaux ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne le ferrais pas, parce que je me complais dans cette situation... Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas dépressif ou mal dans ma peau, je suis beaucoup plus fort que ça.

Génésis ne répondit rien et changea de sujet de conversation, il était un peu mal à l'aise avec le passé de Zack que celui ci évoquait comme si il ne s'agissait que de simples anecdotes, il le faisait avec précautions, mais aucune émotion ne transparaiçait dans sa voix, même son regard demeurait aussi brillant qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils mangèrent en échangeant quelques anecdotes et en riant beaucoup, le vin aidant ils passèrent une agréable soirée. A la fin du dîner Génésis poussa un grand soupir de satisfaction.

« - Par la déesse et toutes ses suivantes, je suis repus ! Tu aurais du succès si tu ouvrais un restaurant tu sais.

Zack rit et se resservit un verre de vin, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge mural.

« - Minuit, déjà ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Génésis le suivit du regard, ses yeux brumes glissèrent sur le séant du jeune homme qui se dessinait à travers son pantalon de toile crème. Il était ivre, oui îvre, pas dans le sens défoncé, mort entrain de vomir dans les toilettes, mais plutôt îvre dans le sens où il se sentait léger et décontracté. Tout le faisait rire et un rien l'aurait fait pleurer. Mais pour le moment c'était la vue de la descente de rein de son collocataire qui le faisait fantasmer. Il n'avais jamais vu un aussi joli petit cul, c'était du bonheur à l'état de fessier, un vin jeune et vigoureux qui...

« - TADAM ! S'exclama Zack en tendant une boite emballée d'un papier cadeau brillant. Génésis sortit de sa rêverie et observa alternativement la boite et Zack.

« - C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué. Zack soupira.

« - Non, c'est pour le secours populaire mais puisque tu es là ouvre le.

L'enseignant le fusilla du regard, sans grande conviction, ses yeux étant un peu vitreux et ses idées pas très claires. Zack en revanche semblait bien tenir l'alcool, et l'enseignant se demandait comment il faisait. Le vin qu'ils buvaient, étaient un vin rouge liquoreux,divin, mais divinement alcoolisé.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il. Mais Zack s'était rassis à sa place et observait son colocataire avec des yeux gourmands. L'enseignant déchira le joli papier cadeau et ouvrit de grands yeux. Ca avait l'air, vraiment fabuleux et fabuleusement chère mais...

« - C'est quoi ?

Zack haussa les sourcils.

« - Tu n'as pas d'idée ?

« - heu... Non, c'est un truc technologique, ça c'est sûr, mais la technologie et moi...

« - C'est un téléphone portable tactile.

Génésis ouvrit de grands yeux hébétés.

« - Tu es sérieux ?

« - Oui, pourquoi ?

S'étonna Zack, lui aussi perplexe. Il avait réfléchit longuement à son cadeau et avait finalement décidé que c'était une bonne idée, même si il devait bien avouer que Cloud l'avait, un peu, aider. De son côté Génésis ouvrait la boite et prenait l'appareil dans ses mains tremblantes. C'était son premier téléphone portable, il n'avait jamais eu de téléphone portable, déjà qu'il avait du mal avec un ordinateur... C'était un objet long, plat et brillant. Il le tourna et le retourna plusieurs fois, mais ne comprenais pas comment il fonctionnait. Zack éclata de rire et prit l'objet des mains de l'enseignant et inséra la batterie dans la coque de l'appareil et l'alluma. Puis il lui tendit l'objet et lui expliqua les fonctionnalités de bases. Génésis buvait ses paroles comme du nectar et de l'ambroisie, même si son regard glissait invariablement vers Zack. Il suivait ses gestes, ses paroles et finalement se fichait pas mal du reste. En fait, il était tellement ivre que l'explication de son nouveau gadget pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Il saisit le col de la chemise de son colocataire et l'embrassa fougueusement. Zack fût d'abord surpris mais se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son enseignant de colocataire agissait de la sorte mais il n'était pas certain que ça le dérange.

L'haleine de Génésis était chaude et chargé de l'odeur sucré et capiteuse du vin. Des mèches de cheveux rousses collaient à sa nuque sensuellement dénudée. Zack l'attira contre lui et glissa ses mains fraiches sur les hanches fines de Génésis. Son corps était dur comme celui d'un homme, ferme comme celui d'un homme, mais doux comme celui d'une femme. L'adolescent l'enlaça et le fit valser jusque sur le canapé. C'était différent d'avec une femme et en même temps... Génésis réagissait à chacune de ses caresses, chacune de ses morsures. Il dévorait sa peau avidement et Génésis s'arque-boutait en gémissant. C'était vraiment étrange. Mais tout était confus. Le vin et le bon repas mélangeaient leur sens et modifiaient leur perception. Ils n'avaient plus trop conscience de ce qu'il passait et finalement à l'aube ils n'avaient que des souvenirs confus de la veille.

_A suivre..._

_OUI je sais, je suis affreusement en retard ! Et je suis affreusement désolé ! Le bac et mes concours m'ont empêchée d'avancer mes diverses fanfictions . pour ceux et surtout celles qui le désir vous pouvez me contacter sur mon compte deviant-art, cherchez donc Dark-pommesotte ! Mouhahahahahaha !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien le bonsoir. Ca faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas eu envie d'écrire de fic… Oui, oui et je sais que vous vous êtes impatienté(e )s et je m'excuse platement. Plus bas que terre ! * s'enfonce dans le sol avec une pelle * mais bon, je me suis dit que ça ne se faisait pas de laisser des fics en plan, comme ça, genre abandonnées sur le bord de la route comme des chiens galeux et hémiplégiques ! Donc hum… bon bah je reprends quoi ! Z'y va chuis chaude là ! * se prend une pierre * Donc heu… où en étions nous ? Je ne sais plus, bref… Je remercie toutes les personnes suffisamment patientes pour avoir relu et attendu ce nouveau chapitre depuis… heu… un an et demi d'abandon ? Plus ? Donc voilà je vous remercie et vous avez le droit de me frapper ! * se donne en pâture * **

**Chapitre XIV : Merry Christmas ! **

Génésis se sentait bien. Un bien être intense l'enveloppait tout entier, c'était une sensation étrange, cette même sensation que l'on éprouve quand on se réveille un dimanche matin dans son lit avec au loin le bruit confus de sa famille qui se prépare joyeusement pour aller à la messe. Bon, la messe n'était peut être pas le bon exemple, se dit il en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre la source de chaleur qui lui procurait cet agréable sentiment de réconfort. Par la Déesse et toutes se courtisanes en string qu'il était bien ! Dans un petit rire amusé il enfonça son nez dans une toison douce et parfumée. Il devait avoir passé la nuit avec la plus belle femme de Midgar ! Ou peut être était-ce une créature exotique de La Costa Del Sol ? Ou bien… Il ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qu'il en était et émit un cri de surprise tel qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse, si bien sûr il n'avait pas déjà été allongé. Zack Fair était allongé contre lui, torse nu… un léger regard vers le bas indiqua au jeune enseignant qu'il n'y avait pas que le torse de son élève qui était nu… Il dormait paisiblement, ses yeux étaient clos et un sourire béat s'étalait sur son visage. Génésis tenta de s'enfuir, mais sans conviction, et de toutes façons les bras musclés de l'adolescent l'étreignaient avec plus de force qu'un bahamut protégeant son petit… lentement le jeune homme tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs plus que confus de la veille… Il fit une liste rapide de ce qui s'était passé durant la journée précédente. Ils s'étaient réveillé tôt, dans deux lits différents, avaient fait du ménage, dans deux pièces séparées, Zack avait fait la cuisine pendant que lui-même avait cherché des décorations de noël, toujours à une distance tout à fait honorable l'un de l'autre. Ensuite… Génésis fronça les sourcils. Ensuite ? Le dîner… chacun sur sa chaise cela va s'en dire…. Et après… le vin… beaucoup de vin… trop de vin… cadeau ? Papier cadeau ? Non, décidément à partir de huit heures ses idées étaient confuses et les souvenirs arrivaient dans le désordre ne se bousculant pas à la porte de son ésprit… Certains étaient… comment dire… plutôt osés. Voir même plus qu'érotique à la limite même du pornographique dont il aurait été l'acteur principal… enfin l'actrice… l'acteur dans le rôle de l'actrice si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… A cette simple idée l'enseignant se sentit rougir du bout des orteils à la racine des cheveux. Il ne se souvenait pas être CE genre de personne…

Il était en train de se dire combien la vie était moche et injuste, tout en tentant d'occulter les souvenirs gênant de la veille qui s'étaient enfin décidés à pointer le bout de leur connexion synaptique, quand Zack émit un grognement de chocobo mal plumé ce qui était signe qu'il se réveillait. Cette fois Génésis blêmit. Après tout il était toujours nu dans les bras de son élève pas plus vêtu… Mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment déranger l'adolescent qui ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus en lui souriant.

« - Tu es déjà réveillé ? Je pensais que tu dormirais un peu plus longtemps. Dit-il avec une tendresse presque alarmante dans la voix.

« - Et pourquoi aurais tu voulu que je me lève plus tard ! Répliqua sèchement Génésis la gorge en feu.

Zack eut un sourire coquin en commençant à tracer sur la gorge de son amant des dessins qui n'avaient pas de signification précise.

« - Parce que… vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir… j'aurais pensé… enfin tu vois… que tu aurais un peu mal au rein… je te savais pas si souple d'ailleurs.

Cette fois s'en était trop ! Génésis se leva d'un bon écarlate comme une pommesotte pas mûre.

« - Maisjenepasdutout pour qui tu te prends ! Complétementabsurde ! Bafouilla-t-il en tentant de sortir du… Canapé ? Il manqua de peu de se faire vraiment mal si le bras puissant de Zack ne l'avait retenu par les hanches. Il se sentit à la fois, gêné, honteux, ridicule, stupide, immature et affreusement mal à l'aise… Il tenta de se remettre d'aplomb mais quelque chose bougea dans son bas ventre quand il croisa le regard pénétrant de l'adolescent. Il était tellement beau aussi… Il se gifla intérieurement en se disant qu'il avait des pensées de plus en plus homosexuelles ces derniers temps… et le pire c'était qu'il n'était pas certain de détester ça. En fait il trouvait même que c'était plutôt agréable, si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il aurait pu avoir le rôle principal d'un porno gay la veille… Zack le regardait toujours, une lueur d'inquiétude passa rapidement dans ses iris azurs.

« - Heu… Génésis ? Tout va bien ?

Mais le Génésis en question ne répondit pas. Il était trop absorbé par les souvenirs brûlant de la soirée précédente qui lui revenaient de plus en plus clairement.

« - Z… Zack… Ce qu'on a fait hier….

« - Ha oui ! C'était bien hein ! Je savais pas que les hommes pouvaient être aussi… Expressifs.

L'enseignant rougit de plus belle, ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Il soupira, adieu belle matinée d'hiver ! Adieu douce atmosphère de réconfort ! Adieu famille ! Adieu repas du dimanche après la messe (nda : j'y tiens à cette messe ! ! XD ) Toutes ses convictions volaient en éclats comme si on avait lâché sur elles un troupeau de chocobos sauvages enragés. Il se sentait, vide, piétiné, son honneur était mis à bas, on avait mis à sac sa dignité… Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr de détester ça… Il poussa un long soupir déchirant et se levant, sans se faire mal cette fois, et prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Zack le suivit du regard un sourire amusé astucieusement caché aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme s'étira comme un chat, faisant rouler sous sa peau laiteuse, des muscles souples et bien entretenus. Il adorait cette sensation, sentir tout son corps se tendre et se mouvoir sans la moindre difficulté. Tout en poussant un bâillement sonore, il se leva et s'extirpa du canapé. Un rayon de soleil perçait à travers les nuages, illuminant un instant d'une froide lumière hivernale le salon. Le petit sapin en plastique clignotait faiblement projetant par instants des ombres furtives sur les murs encombrés d'ouvrages. Les restants du dîner et les cadavres de bouteilles de vin encombraient la table que Zack s'appliqua à débarrasser. Vêtu d'un simple bas de survêtement et d'un t-shirt trop grand il prépara un copieux petit déjeuner, qu'il disposa comme il put, au loin lui parvenait le glouglou de l'eau de la salle de bain. C'était un matin de noël calme, paisible, comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps… Quand Génésis sortit de la douche, il avait l'air de meilleur humeur, presque joyeuse, ils s'attablèrent et ne reparlèrent plus des événements de la veille.

« Tiens, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, déclara Génésis en sortant une enveloppe, c'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai pensé que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir.

Zack prit l'enveloppe d'un air dubitatif et la décacheta d'un geste sec. Il y eut un moment de silence puis il poussa un rugissement de bonheur avant d'étreindre Génésis avec la force d'un moogle sauvage.

« - Tu m'étrangles ! S'étouffa à moitié l'enseignant en riant de bon cœur.

Quand l'adolescent le lâcha enfin ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'un petit garçon et Génésis eut un sourire amusé.

« - J'arrive pas à y croire ! Une place pour le match d'ouverture de la ligue ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Il n'y a plus de place disponible depuis un mois ! Surtout que c'est le match de retour du grand, de l'unique Squall ! Double champion du monde ! Il a même battu Tidus des Flying Mermaid ! J'en reviens pas ! Les Black Chocobo ! AH ! En plus c'est contre les Joker's Experience !

Et il continua ainsi à énuméré tous les joueurs des deux équipes et de leurs talents, ainsi que de leurs points faibles. Génésis l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, un sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas eu de tel Noël, d'habitude Angeal le forçait à passer les fêtes chez lui et ses parents, ce qui était toujours l'occasion pour Mme Hewley de le gaver, de petits pâtés maison, de fondants au chocolat, et autres douceurs. Mais les enfants Hewley étaient tous grand n'avant pas encore de petits monstres qui couraient, s'émerveillaient et riaient, et plus que tout c'était ce qui lui manquait pendant les fêtes. Quand ses parents étaient en vie, toute la famille était conviée et on riait, on chantait, on dansait, on buvait. Et après leur mort… ça n'avait plus été comme avant. Noël était devenu une période de recueillement et de silence pesant, si bien qu'il avait cessé d'y assister, préférant la compagnie de ses livres et de son iguane à celle des autres membres de sa famille, il fuyait même Angeal tant que se pouvait. Sephiroth passait les fêtes avec sa mère, entre réceptions mondaines et œuvres de bienséance… Angeal et lui savaient qu'il détestait ça, mais comme il adorait sa mère il se pliait tout de même à cet exercice mondain qui l'horripilait.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula doucement, dans la chaleur douillette du salon, Génésis tenta d'apprivoiser le gadget que lui avait offert son pupille, tandis que Zack lisait à plat ventre sur le tapis, une tasse de chocolat chaud prés de lui.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Génésis réveilla Zack pour qu'il se mette au lit, il s'était endormi, une couverture sur les épaules, Nessy lovée dans le creux de son bras. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se glissa dans les draps comme un petit garçon après une longue journée, sauf que ce petit garçon, dépassait largement le mètre quatre vingt et devait peser plus de 80kg de muscles. L'enseignant resta longtemps à son chevet, l'observant dormir, se demandant si un autre cauchemar allait venir habiter ses rêves. Il espérait que non, même si une part de lui-même appréciait réconforter le jeune homme.

Finalement, il se leva et sortit de la chambre en silence. Il s'installa dans le canapé et observa la neige qui tombait dans la rue en bas de chez lui. Elle tournoyait doucement et se posait avec légèreté sur le trottoir que les gamins avaient arpenté toute la journée tantôt courant, tantôt glissant, en riant de bon cœur. Le jeune homme aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver cette innocence fragile, il aurait aimé aussi voir Zack gamin, un sourire de pure innocence sur ses lèvres carmins. Mais le Zack qu'il connaissait était grand depuis longtemps et traînait derrière lui un passé douloureux que l'enseignant commençait à peine à distinguer. Assis silencieux dans la pénombre du salon il se promit d'en apprendre davantage…

Puis il alla se coucher dans son lit entouré de sa collection de peluches… Il les observa un peu avant de dormir, en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de les ranger, il avait tout de même largement passé l'âge. Puis il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Au matin ce fut un bruit de chute d'objet qui le réveilla. C'était comme si on avait lâché un troupeau de mog dans la cuisine. Déconcerté, et pas très éveillé, il se précipita vers le lieu du carnage où il découvrit, Zack et Nessy pris dans un chaos de casseroles, de vaisselles, et de mousse savonneuse.

« - Stupide Iguane ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Tu vas finir à l'Utaïenne ! Crachait l'adolescent au reptile qui lui lançait un regard noir.

« - Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ! S'exclama Génésis les poings sur les hanches.

« - C'est elle qui a commencé ! Dit Zack en pointant le lézard qui tourna la tête ostensiblement l'air de dire « il dit n'importe quoi c'est lui que a commencé ». Génésis soupira. Pousser une beuglante le matin n'était pas la meilleure chose qui soit pour commencer une journée du bon pied. Il se massa l'arête du nez et fixa son pupille.

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est ENCORE passé ? *

Zack ouvrit puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois pour tenter de se justifier mais rien n'y faisait. L'enseignant soupira derechef en fait il ne voulait pas d'explication il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en face d'un copieux petit déjeuner.

« - En quel honneur ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son reptile fuir en douce un morceau d'orange coincé entre les dents. Zack haussa les épaules et s'assit devant son café au lait avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« - Des fois je me dis que tu en fais un peu trop pour un simple squatter, déclara Genesis en baillant, tu ne devrais pas plutôt trainasser comme tous les jeunes de ton âge ?

« - J'aime pas me sentir inutile, en plus tu m'héberges presque gratis…

« - Huhu, on dirait presque que c'est toi qui m'entretiens !

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Avant de franchement éclater de rire. Finalement la journée ne commençait pas si mal que ça. Sauf que bien entendu…

« - GENESIS ! Se fit entendre la voix enjouée de Lucrecia de l'autre côté de la porte.

« - Joyeux noël… marmonna Génésis blême comme un linge.

**A SUIVRE…**

NDA : Oui, ce n'est pas la même présentation que d'habitude, oui j'ai mis excessivement de temps à écrire ce chapitre . quelques petites explications sont sans doutes de rigueurs…

Hum… Donc j'avais un peu abandonné les fic pour des raisons… d'orientation va-t-on dire. Mais la flamme revient ! Et j'espère avancer toutes mes fics d'ici la fin de février ! * je suis optimiste * Donc je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir attendu jusque là ! Je m'incline plus bas que terre ! Et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite des folles aventure de Zackouné et Génichou ! JAA NE !


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Evilis roses, qui reprend du service ^^

Note : Voilà voilà, j'avais dit que je reviendre je l'avais dit ! Hé bah me voilà ! Avec un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant tout je voudrais vous remercier ! Toutes et tous ! Parce que c'est grace à vous que j'ai encore envie d'écrire ! et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai la foi d'ouvrir ce méchant logiciel word ! .

Supy : Une petite note pour toi ma choutte ! J'ai reçu ton mail et j'ai versé ma petite larme ^^ en tout cas je voulais te remercier en particulier parce que vraiment, vraiment ! Et je pense que je vais réutiliser ton idée ^^ en petit remerciement même si je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez ^^ voilà bonne lecture !

P.S : ce chapitre n'a malheureusement pas eu de correction, si vous notez des horreurs orthographiques, et grammaticales faites le moi savoir * est une vrais brelle en orthographe * ! Bonne lecture

**Chapitre XV : Mais vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Et ne reviens pas trop vite !**

Génésis se figea instantanément. Venait il d'entendre la douce voix de Lucrécia ? La jeune et séduisante infirmière ? N'était-il pas aux alentours de dix heure du matin ? Un beau matin de fin décembre ? Les yeux grands ouverts il fixa son malheureux colocataire qui n'osait même pas respirer. Les deux hommes tentérent de communiquer par télépathie mais furent forcer de constater qu'ils n'en étaient tout bonnement pas capable.

« - Dis donc mon songe d'une nuit d'été tu compte m'ouvrir ou me laisser dehors ?

Génésis avait très envie de lui dire de rester là où elle était, ou même d'aller voir ailleurs s'il s'y trouvait et tant qu'à faire de prendre tout son temps. Mais ça aurait parut un peu trop suspect… quoi que pas très étonnant. Il aurait pu inventé, une gueule de bois, un accident de grand cru classé, d'un enlèvement par des mogs enragés.

« - Habilles toi rapidement ! Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es venu pour un devoir ! S'exclama le professeur, le plus silencieusement possible, à l'adresse de son pupille qui acquiesça et se jeta dans sa chambre ni une ni deux. En trente seconde à peine il était prêt. Génésis lui fit de grands signes, un nouveau moyen de communication très utiles vu que la télépathie c'était pas leur truc, et l'élève s'assit, bien discipliné devant une pile de devoirs… Le jeune professeur alla ouvrir, la démarche sûre, tel… tel… tel un professeur dans une position délicate aillant encore un peu mal aux reins… Il ouvrit fièrement la porte et…

« - Lucrécia ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Dit il un franc sourire sur les lèvres, détaillant, avec convoitise la séduisante jeune femme. Elle portait une tenue… très… voyante. Du rose, partout, jusque dans les barrettes qui retenaient son imposante chevelure chatain. Elle portait une robe bustier rose, des collants saumon, des bottines également rose et un manteau de daim tout aussi rose. A croire qu'elle avait décidé de concurrencer la célèbre poupée pour petite fille. Et elle souriait, de toutes ses adorables dents sous son rose à lèvres. Génésis la pris dans ses bras et la fit rentrer.

« - Heu… j'ai de la visite donc…

« - Oh ! Tu es en charmante compagnie, je voudrais, pas déranger… dit elle sans avoir l'air désolé du tout, en fait elle à l'air de trouvé la situation assez cocasse.

Elle entra donc dans le salon et se trouva nez à nez avec Zack sagement assis en train d'étudier.

« - Oh.

Ce fut le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son collègue faisait des heures sup' même pendant les vacances de noël. Le jeune homme leva la tête et lui fit un sourire candide.

« - Boujour mademoiselle Crescent !

« - M… monsieur Fair ! Que faites vous ici ?

« - Le jeune homme si présent c'est retrouvé enseveli sous une montagne de rédactions, cadeaux de Sephiroth, et il est venu me demander mon aide. S'empressa de répondre Génésis avant que son pupille ne fasse une gaffe. Ce dernier lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il aurait pu inventer.

« - Oh, je vois…

Le jeune professeur lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à s'assoir.

« - Je vais te faire un thé, ou café si tu préfère ?

Zack releva la tête, il n'osait même pas imaginer le désastre, mais il dut faire semblant d'accepter lui aussi une tasse café au lait… histoire de ne pas griller sa couverture.

Le café était imbuvable, et Lucrécia insupportable, mais sans ça la matinée se passa sans anicroches. Un ciel bleu avait remplacé les nuages blancs et cotonneux de la veille et un froid soleil d'hiver rayonnait dans l'azur. Génésis, par-dessus l'épaule de sa collègue observa la neige fondre doucement sur le trottoir, il avait tellement envie de sortir, de se balader… les mains dans les poches, observant Zack courir dans le parc ramassant une poignée de neige pour lui lancer à la figure et… Minute, il venait bien de penser à un rendez vous bucolique, en tête à tête, genre… Romantique. Non ? Si ?

« - Génésis tout va bien ? Demanda Lucrécia en posa sa main parfaitement manucurée sur son avant bras. Il frémit à se contact, et pas de plaisir. Il venait juste de se rendre compte que… Non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait passé l'âge.

« - Je.. oui, excuse moi je pensais à des choses pas vraiment agréables…

Elle eut une moue inquiéte, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien, si on omettait le fait, bien entendu, qu'elle était une sorte de veuve rose… noire… une veuve noire.

« - c'est vrais… que cette période de l'année… c'est plutôt… enfin, je cause, je cause… Bon il est temps que j'y aille. Monsieur Fair, j'espère que ces petites séances de rattrapage feront remonter votre moyenne, et si vous avez un petit coup de mou, n'hésitais pas à passer me voir.

Zack sourit de toutes ses dents, comprenant parfaitement le message.

« - Ne vous en faites pas ! Je viendrais aux moindre bobos !

Les deux jeunes gens ne virent pas Génésis blèmir et passer du rouge au vert plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation. La jeune femme embrassa le jeune professeur sur la joue, déposant au passage une trace de son rose à lèvre et disparu dans de grands claquements de talons hauts.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie Génésis poussa un très long soupir. Il ressemblait à un chocobo qui aurait échappé à un bahamut en rut. Chocobophile le bahamut, rose le bahamut, de sexe féminin le bahamut. Zack lui lança un petit sourire amusé et referma son manuel de philosophie, malgré que ce fut une couverture il avait tout de même pu avancer sa montagne de devoirs. A ce rythme il allait peut être pouvoir jouer pour le championnat inter-lycée. Le sport lui manquait, les longues heures de souffrances, à suer sang et eaux lui manquait, les blagues de mauvais gout dans les vestiaires lui manquaient… mais il appréciait la vie chez Génésis. C'était… vachement plus reposant. Et chose étrange, sa mère ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde, plus les jours passaient et moins il pensait à elle… Le jeune professeur intercepta son regard et s'assit à côté de lui.

« - Ca va ?

« - Moui…

Génésis leva un sourcil septique.

« - Moui ? Monsieur Fair, auriez vous une baisse de moral ? Vous devriez peut être aller à l'infirmerie.

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage mi figue mi raisin du jeune homme.

« - hu… je ne sais pas si j'apprécierais les soins de mademoiselle Crescent…

« - Qui a parlé de mademoiselle Crescent ? Demanda Génésis en rapprochant son visage. Il savait qu'il franchissait la limite. La seule qu'il se soit jamais imposée, mais… c'était comme une sorte de pulsion. Quelque chose d'incontrôlé qui remuait dans son ventre et remontait jusque dans sa gorge. C'était une sorte de petit animal qui ne demandait qu'à s'éveiller et sortir de sa torpeur. Et c'était… délicieux.

Zack entoura les hanches de son colocataire et vint lui souffler dans le creux du cou.

« - hum… Je ne sais pas… mais il vrais que votre salle de classe n'est pas très loin de l'infirmerie…

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent un court instant, leur souffle se mêlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Génésis avait la sensation que son cœur avait soudainement déserté sa poitrine pour se loger quelque part dans son ventre. Mais quelle idée… il glissa ses doigts dans la crinière de Zack qui faisait glisser ses mains sur ses hanches graciles. Il aurait donnait n'importe quoi pour que… Mais l'adolescent semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées car il se leva et le poussa jusque dans le couloir. Génésis en voulait plus. Ses lèvres glissaient d'une façon délectable sur celles de Zack, il sentait son souffle chaud sa langue fraiche pénétrer dans sa bouche et… Il avait la furieuse envie de pousser un gémissement de plaisir en se disant que son élève était trop doué pour son bien. Il ressentait un tressaillement familier dans son bas ventre et pressa un peu plus son corps fébrile contre celui de l'adolescent qui le plaqua contre le mur. Ses mains tièdes, presque froides se glissèrent sous son t-shirt caressant sa peau. Sans réfléchir il enroula une de ses jambes autour de la taille de son pupille la respiration erratique. Pourquoi ils faisaient ça ? A cette heure ci ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'importe… Il avait le souffle court, il rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa Zack le dévorer. Sa langue courrait sur la peau fine de sa gorge déclenchant un véritable incendie dans son ventre.

« - Au lit… Haleta Zack contre sa jugulaire.

Cette légère modulation contre sa peau lui fit l'effet d'un véritable feu d'artifice.

« - o… ok… Gémit il alors que l'adolescent ouvrait maladroitement la porte de la chambre et se rua sur le lit, précipitant Génésis dans sa chute. L'enseignant poussa un léger gémissement lorsque le genou de Zack vint frotter contre son entrejambe.

Prenant ça comme un coup d'envoie, Zack débarrassa son vis-à-vis de son t-shirt et parcouru sa peau mise à nue de langoureux coup de langue. Sa bouche errer sur son torse sans but précis et ça mettait Génésis aux aboies. Il avait la sensation que tout son corps prenait feu… ce qui était peut être le cas…

Zack ondula sur lui et déposa ses lèvres juste au dessus du petit carré de chaire qui séparait son bas ventre du reste de son anatomie. Génésis enfouie ses mains plus profondément encore dans la chevelure de Zack qui lui donna de petit coup de langue. Zack retira son t-shirt et plaça les mains de Génésis sur ses hanches, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on triture ses cheveux, même si ce n'était pas désagréable. Les mains agiles de Génésis le caressèrent comme si elle voulait en mémoriser les moindres détails.

« - je te jure… que si tu ne passe pas à la vitesse supérieure je t'étripe et je donne à Nessy… Grinça l'homme et mouvant ses hanches contre celle de son pupille qui s'était positionné sur lui.

« - Oh non… pas ça… elle serait trop contente !

Génésis le fit taire en l'embrassant langoureusement et il gémit lorsque Zack s'inscrivit en lui, allant et venant avec une douceur infinie. Il aurait presque pu crier si sa fierté ne le titillait pas d'un coin de sa conscience… Là encore il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait totalement bien, il se laissait submerger par le plaisir, qui s'insinuait en lui comme une marrée montante. De hautes vagues de voluptés venaient le lécher minute après minute. Il poussa un long soupira alors que les coups de reins de l'adolescent se faisait plus pressant. Ils jouirent en même temps, Zack ne se retira pas tout de suite mais Génésis sentait encore la pression de son corps contre le sien et… Du liquide séminal qui coulait le long de sa cuisse mais ce n'était pas vraiment très romantique, ni très sexy d'ailleurs… Il poussa un long soupir alors que Zack s'effondrait sur lui son corps était doux, il sentait un peu la sueur, mais c'était une odeur saine… Et en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, Génésis se surprit à penser qu'il aimait beaucoup cette odeur.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais… pourquoi tu me renifles… je pue… Marmonna-t-il.

« - Mais non… C'est l'odeur de la jeunesse, le morigéna le jeune enseignant et le décoiffant affectueusement, ce qui eu pour seul effet de le faire grogner.

« - Dis moi Génésis…

« - Hum…

« - Pourquoi est ce que tu as couché avec moi… là… maintenant ?

« - Tu n'as pas apprécié ?

Il ne répondit rien et Génésis se contenta de tracer paresseusement des dessins abstraits sur son dos musclé.

« - C'est juste… que… y a quelques jours tu étais … plutôt réticent…

Génésis resta silencieux un moment. Il appréciait le silence qui suivait l'amour, c'était comme une couverture ouaté qui se déposait doucement sur les corps rompu par une saine fatigue. Zack était chaud contre lui, ses bras musculeux l'entouraient toujours, il pouvait même sentir ses doigts fins contre la peau de sa hanche.

« - Il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dit non… je suis ouvert à toutes propositions….

« - J'avais cru comprendre que tu pouvais avoir des gouts exotiques…

Génésis sourit et lui gratta la tête.

« - Je t'ai juste dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il y est plus d'implications… Le sexe… même si ce n'est pas très légale dans notre cas, n'implique rien, puisque tant que tu ne le cris pas sur tous toits personne ne le saura… Alors que… l'aff…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Zack le faisait taire d'un baiser.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que tu ne m'aime pas…

Génésis haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« - Parce que toi, tu m'aimes ?

_**A SUIVRE…**_

**P.S au moins deux ans ne se seront pas écoulés entre ce chapitre et le précédent… Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! **


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Toujours moi ^^

Note : Et voilà ! On a passé les 80 Reviews ! J'ai presque ouvert le champagne XD je vous remercie ! Pour votre fidélité ! Pour lire et aimer cette fic ! Pour vos reviews qui me fait toujours plaisir ! Je vous ayme ! Donc je dois aussi annoncer, et oui c'est triste, que la fic s'approche doucement de sa fin… Après 16 chapitres il est temps que la fic prenne le chemin de son achèvement ! Mais rassurez vous ! Ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre ! Il me reste des misères à faire subir à nos deux personnages ! N'hésitez pas non plus à faire un tour sur mes autres fics ^^ ! Bisous ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XVI : Et un jour…**

« - Parce que toi, tu m'aimes ?

La phrase resta en suspend. Figée dans l'air où, semblait-il, même les anges avaient cessé de respirer. Génésis dévisagea longuement son élève qui demeurait interdit. Ses prunelles azures d'habitudes si expressives ne reflétaient plus à présent qu'un grand trou noir. Et le jeune enseignant se sentait inévitablement attiré par se vide. Il aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que tout aller s'arranger. Mais comment arranger une situation qui n'avait même pas encore commencée ? Zack ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se lever, toujours sans dire un mot, il fit glisser les draps sur son corps nu et disparu dans le couloir, ne laissant qu'une place vide et froide. Génésis était perdu. Vraiment perdu. Est-ce que Zack nourrissait des sentiments à son égard ? Et il n'aurait pas été fichu de le remarquer. Pour sa défense, Génésis avait toujours était un peu long à la comprenette, ce qui lui avait valu, de nombreuses fois, de se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Mais là… il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était au mauvais endroit, puisqu'il était chez lui. Non vraiment, sur ce coup là, il avait la sensation d'être un mog écrasé sur le bord de la route… genre marshmallow fondu oublier sur l'asphalte. Remettant de l'ordre dans son plumard il décida qu'il devait agir ! Et vite ! Il devait comprendre. Et il n'était plus questions de petits jeux enfantins, et de canailleries adolescentes. Pour une fois, il allait devoir voir Zack comme un adulte, et lui parler en tant que tel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette simple idée le faisait frémir, et ce n'était pas une allusion à son bas ventre qui se tortillait à la seule idée d'avoir le corps de son élève en lot de consolation.

Il poussa un long, très long soupir et s'habilla en vitesse avant de toquer à la porte de la chambre de son colocataire. Nessy aussi attendait. Peut être pour lui présenter des excuses… Il n'y eut pas de réponse. L'enseignant entrebâilla le panneau de bois et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci était vide. Et ses affaires étaient encore là. Pendant un court instant d'égarement il avait cru que son élève s'était fait la male, genre fuite à l'Utaïene et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Il n'y avait pas de trace de lui dans la salle de bain non plus. Ni dans le salon… Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit… La cuisine ! C'était sa tanière, son repère… Un endroit impie pour le pauvre Génésis qui ne savait même pas se faire cuir un œuf ! Et effectivement, il s'y trouvait. Perdu dans ses pensées, assis devant une tasse de café fumante. Poussant un soupir de soulagement Génésis pris une chaise et s'assit en face de son pupille qui ne le regarda pas.

« - Nous avons à parler je crois ? dit il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme mais qui lui paru étrangement vacillante.

« - Tu te rappelle, l'autre soir, dans mon lit, tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas être inconvenant, car ta place est la tienne, et la mienne… la mienne justement.

« - Je…

« - Ce n'est pas la peine, n'en parlons plus d'accord… Il fait beau. Ajouta-t-il évasivement.

Effectivement, il faisait beau. Un brillant soleil hivernal brillait dans le ciel, faisant petit à petit fondre la neige des derniers jours.

« - Allons nous promener dans ce cas… Proposa l'enseignant avec un sourire.

« - Mais, et si on nous voit ?

Génésis haussa les épaules avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Qu'importe ! Nous leur dirons que nous nous sommes croisés, voilà tout !

Et pour la première fois de la journée le visage de Zack se fendit d'un large sourire, une étincelle anima son regard.

« - Je vais chercher ma veste !

Et il se précipita dans sa chambre pour se préparer à sortir. Le jeune enseignant se demanda un moment ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire dehors ? Les images qui lui avaient traversé la tête un peu plus tôt ressurgir, teintés d'un romantisme qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Etait-il vraiment entrain de tomber amoureux de ce gamin ? Est-ce que par hasard le regard des autres ne l'effrayait plus ? Une chaleur nouvelle se répandit en lui alors qu'il pensait à une vie paisible avec quelqu'un… Bon, il mettait les chocobos avant la charrue. Tout était encore à faire. Déjà régler ce problème de sentiments, ensuite… Ensuite ils avaient un peu plus de dix ans d'écarts, et c'était beaucoup. Pas énorme non plus, mais que ce passerait-il dans quelques années ? Et puis il y avait le fait qu'ils étaient élève et professeur et ça allait être dur à cacher pendant le temps qu'il restait à Zack avant d'être diplômé. D'autant que ce crétin serait bien fichu de redoubler ! Et puis il y avait la mère de Zack aussi… Génésis ne la connaissait pas, mais il se dit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que son fils s'installent avec un homme, de dix ans son ainé… Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore ! Ils n'étaient rien du tout pour le moment !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec vigueur !

« - Génésis, tout va bien ?

L'enseignant sursauta.

« - Heu… Oui, oui, ça va ! Bafouilla-t-il avec empressement. Il bondit de sa chaise et alla mettre son manteau et ses chaussures.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans le grand parc de Midgar. Les mains dans les poches ils avançaient côte à côte respirant l'air frais de cette belle journée d'hiver. Génésis sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Il était bien. Tout simplement. La journée, il ne savait pas comment, s'égara dans une espèce de douceur intemporelle, une réalité abstraite où plus rien n'était important à part la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Oui, il pourrait bien s'y faire, et peut être même accepter les sentiments naissants, qui pointaient le bout de leur nez au fond de son cœur.

Les jours passèrent lentement et ils ne parlèrent plus de la conversation épineuse qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt. Zack finit ses devoirs à temps et la rentrée s'annonça lentement. L'avant-veille de la reprise Génésis informa l'adolescent qu'il allait à une soirée et qu'il rentrerait tard. Le jeune homme acquiesça et l'enseignant pris, la mort dans l'âme le chemin de la maison de son ami. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis ce fameux jour, il y aurait aussi Sephiroth et… Lucrécia. Il partit donc vaillamment, laissant Zack seul.

L'appartement vide lui fit un peu bizarre. L'adolescent ne s'était jamais vraiment retrouver seul… Et c'était vraiment bizarre. Il n'avait plus de devoirs à faire, donc rien pour l'occuper. Il aurait bien lu un des ouvrages que son colocataire possédait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire son choix. En plus il n'avait jamais vraiment aimer lire. Pour lui c'était un peu comme plonger dans un espèce de bourbier dont on sortait à peine vivant. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer ! Plusieurs fois il avait pris l'ifrit par les cornes mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Les lignes finissaient toujours par s'embrouiller et au bout d'une heure il avait l'impression de ne pas être plus avancé. Au bout du compte il se retrouvait immanquablement avec une migraine de tous les diables. Préférant ne pas jouer les masochistes il se résolu donc à passer sa soirée sur son téléphone portable. Ah ! La technologie et ses bienfaits ! était sa planche de salut ! Dumbapple et ses applications miraculeuses !

S'affalant sur le canapé miteux il entreprit avec ferveur de monter son Guerrier Celtra au niveau soixante ! Il était dans un donjon particulièrement ardu quand son téléphone vibra. Maudissant joyeusement et jusqu'à la quinzième génération, le numéro inconnu qui l'appelait et interrompait son cheminement, déjà difficile dans le Gouffre de Moria il décrocha.

« - Oui ?

« - Monsieur Zack Fair ? Dit une voix d'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - Bonsoir, désolé de vous appeler à une heure aussi tardive, mais votre mère, a décidé ce matin de débrancher le patient Max Fair. Elle m'a chargé de vous contacté pour que vous puissiez dire au revoir à votre frère.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Zack ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme lui disait. Qui était-il ? Etait-ce une blague ? Max… Max allait…

« - Monsieur Fair, vous êtes toujours là ?

« - Je…

« - Je suis le médecin qui sera en charge de débrancher votre frère, est ce que vous viendrez ?

« - Quand ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

« - Demain, vous avez la nuit pour… Faire vos adieux.

Zack ne répondit pas… Ce n'était pas possible. Il disait à tout le monde que son frère était mort. Mais… même dans un état végétatif son frère était vivant. Pour une partie de lui-même, ce simple fait était important. Alors… Si il n'y avait même plus ça…

« - Je…. J'arrive… Pourquoi ma mère… vous a demandé de m'appeler, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait elle-même ?

« - Elle m'a dit que c'était trop dur à annoncer, ce qui est compréhensible.

L'adolescent resta interdit un instant.

« - D'accord. Je serais là… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais être là aussi quand vous… Vous… annoncerez son…

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, mais le médecin sembla comprendre.

« - Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure monsieur Fair.

« - A tout à l'heure…

Il raccrocha… Tout à coup il lui sembla que le silence de l'appartement était devenu aussi lourd et étouffant qu'une avalanche. Le jeune homme tenta de réfléchir posément à la situation, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si son esprit était devenu cotoneux. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner une pensée cohérente. Se levant, pâle comme la mort, il prit son manteau, ses clés et son portefeuille et disparu dans la nuit…

Génésis avait passé la soirée, la plus longue, la plus fatigante et la plus ennuyante de son existence. Il adorait Angeal, sa fiancée et Sephiroth, mais plus jamais il ne reviendrait dans une fête où il y avait de l'alcool et Lucrécia. Le mélange des deux étaient beaucoup trop explosif et avait mis son système nerveux à rude épreuve. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui et se réfugier dans les bras de Zack. Oui, ça c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il allait se glisser dans le lit de l'adolescent et le supplier de lui faire l'amour, pour oublier cette soirée affreuse. C'était un bon plan. Il allait le mettre à exécution et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher...

Quand il rentra, l'appartement était étrangement calme, la lumière du salon était encore allumée. Délicate attention. Se déshabillant lentement, le jeune enseignant prit le chemin de la chambre de Zack sur la pointe des pieds. Mais celle-ci était vide. Haussant un sourcil perplexe Génésis fit le tour de l'appartement. Il n'y avait personne. Il eut l'impression qu'une pierre venait de tomber dans sa poitrine. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'y avait pas un mot, aucune explication rationnelle, ses affaires étaient encore à leur place rien ne semblait n'avoir changé hormis le fait que Zack n'était pas là. L'enseignant sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste et … Se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le numéro de Zack.

**A SUIVRE…**

Note de l'auteur : Donc voilà, ce chapitre se termine comme ça ! il est peut être un peu court… je ne me rends pas bien compte, en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Merci encore à vous !

Note 2 : Heu... ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, donc si vous voyez des horreurs orthographiques n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **Toujours moi hein 8D

Note : hum… on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne… Et oui, après deux ans, ( tant que ça ) me revoilà à écrire dans un lieux où je suis sensé y faire tout autre chose… Mais, on s'en fiche, ce n'est pas le point. Je souhaite d'abord vous remerciez, oui oui parce que vous êtes nombreuses à lire et reviewer et ça fait toujours super plaisir.

Ensuite je veux m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre et vous annoncez que « normalement » si tout se passe bien, je devrais pouvoir uplader toutes les deux semaines, mais ça dépend beaucoup de mon inspiration du moment et de mon temps libre XD bref ! Sachez également que je risque de raccrocher mon chapeau de fanficeuse… si si pour devenir auteur, si tout se passe bien ce qui serait vraiment super ^^ mais ne mettons pas le SOLDIER avant les Turks rien n'est encore fait ! Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture mes petites pommesottes d'amouuuuur !

Note 2 : Merci à mon petit Elliot d'amour qui a corrigé ce chapitre pour qu'il vous arrive en temps en heure 8D

**Chapitre 17 : Et nous alors** ?

L'appartement ne pouvait pas être plus vide que maintenant. Il était impossible de faire plus astronomiquement désert. S'il n'avait pas su que c'était chez lui et qu'il était célibataire il aurait pu se croire paumé dans un coin le plus éloigné de la galaxie. Du genre dans la province universelle, quelque part entre une bretelle d'astéroïdes peu engageante et un champ cosmique où passeraient des comètes infimes. Et lui, aurait été exilé quelque part par là bas, sans GPS intergalactique et sans guide Michelin interstellaire. Telle une invocation emprisonnée dans une Materia, il se sentait impuissant et terriblement seul. Génésis, 27 ans, professeur émérite de littérature, plus ou moins célibataire, se retrouvait perdu dans son propre appartement, privé de son élément perturbateur. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il était presque trois heure du matin et toujours pas de Zack Fair à l'horizon. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas lui avoir demandé son numéro de portable, stupide parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin de lui. Au fil des jours et des semaines le jeune homme était devenu un élément de sa vie, une bouffée d'oxygène dans la routine de son existence. Il se sentait stupide aussi parce l'adolescent n'avait disparu que depuis quelques heures et qu'il allait sans doute revenir d'un moment à l'autre, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Alors il attendait, seul, dans le noir, tripotant son téléphone portable dans l'espoir qu'un quelconque signe de vie lui parvienne. Il ne senti pas le sommeil le prendre dans ses bras, il ne se rappela même pas s'être laissé prendre par la fatigue, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin il avait encore le gout amer de l'incertitude dans la bouche.

Il s'étira avec un bâillement sonore et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un café, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne savait même pas comment s'en faire un. Et évidemment Zack n'était pas là pour l'aider. L'enseignant grommela et décida qu'il serait sans doute plus sage d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans un des restaurants du quartier avant de faire sauter la cuisine. Il s'habilla rapidement, pris les clés de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le lycée. Peut être que Zack y serait et viendrait, à la récréation, s'excuser platement de son absence inexpliquée. La route était glissante et la neige sur les trottoirs avait commencé à fondre, laissant sur le sol de grandes flaques grisâtres et boueuses. les enfants s'amusaient à y sauter à pieds joints sous l'œil désapprobateur de leur parent. Génésis soupira au volant de sa vieille voiture cabossée, Zack aurait trouvé ça très drôle. Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement. Non, l'adolescent n'était pas partis définitivement, ses affaires étaient encore dans sa chambre. Il avait dû être appelé d'urgence par un de ses amis. Seulement, Génésis se voyait mal demander au jeune Strife « Hé ! Dis moi, ton meilleur ami vit chez moi depuis presque un mois et demi et nous couchons ensemble régulièrement tu ne l'aurais pas vu, il a disparu soudainement la nuit dernière ? ». non, définitivement, Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Quand il arriva au lycée, les lycéens se pressaient dans la cours, riant et discutant joyeusement de leurs vacances. Il se gara et pris le chemin de sa salle de classe. Il allait quand même devoir assurer son cours, même si l'idée de passer une paire d'heures avec une bande de chocobos illettrés ne le faisait pas sauter de joie. D'ailleurs, les élèves eux même ne semblaient pas ravis de le voir arriver, et vu sa tête d'enterrement ils devaient tous s'attendre à une interrogation surprise. Pour ne pas les décevoir c'est ce qu'il fit, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de leur expliquer patiemment la subtilité et l'art de la littérature, alors qu'ils n'y pipaient mots et ronflaient ostensiblement. Il y eut quelques protestations pour la forme mais le cours se passa dans un bruissement de feuilles et de griffonnements. Pendant ce temps Génésis consultait la fiche de présence électronique du lycée disponible depuis le pc de sa classe. Zack Fair était noté absent.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le jeune homme libéra ses prisonniers et récupéra les copies avant de se rendre dans la salle des professeurs encore plus déprimé qu'à son arrivée. Ilfana l'attendait avec un petit sourire maternel.

« - Génésis, tu as une tête atroce, c'est la fête d'hier soir ?

Le jeune homme la regarda la mort dans l'âme et lui répondit.

« On peut aller discuter ailleurs ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et lança un regard d'excuse à son mari qui les observait d'un œil intrigué. Elle le mena dans son « laboratoire » à savoir, une salle de classe inusitée qu'elle avait transformé en bureau d'aide psychologique en tout genre. Les élèves, les professeurs et tous les autres employés du lycée venaient régulièrement solliciter les conseils de l'assistante du professeur de biologie. Elle laissa Génésis s'installer sur une chaise alors qu'elle préparait un thé bien chaud. Ses décoctions avaient le pouvoir miraculeux d'apaiser tous les maux, quels qu'ils fussent.

« - Alors, de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

- Zack est parti…

- Partis ?

- Oui, je suis rentré hier soir et il n'était pas là, aucune trace de lui, il a laissé toutes ses affaires, mais lui, n'était plus là.

- Il est peut être allé chez un ami en urgence.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais il est absent aujourd'hui…

- Et bien, c'est peut être qu'il est resté chez son ami ?

- Même s'il est souvent en retard et que c'est un élément perturbateur il ne manque jamais une journée de cours, et la seule fois où il a été malade, il était chez moi…

Génésis poussa un long soupir.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas très normal de m'inquiéter autant mais…

- Est-ce que tu aurais des sentiments pour lui ?

Il leva brusquement la tête et regarda Ilfana. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui, ses grands yeux verts le dévisageaient avec intensité et semblaient traverser son âme.

- Je… je ne sais pas… je n'en suis pas très sûr. Nous avons presque dix ans de différence.

- L'amour n'a pas d'âge tu sais…

- Oui, mais quand même, il est mon élève et je suis son professeur, il ne devrait rien avoir de ce genre entre nous. En plus nous sommes deux hommes… Si ça venait à se savoir… je ne donne pas cher de ma carrière.

- Génésis… Ton inquiétude à son égard prouve bien que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. L'âge et le sexe ne sont que des conventions édifiées par la société. Ce qui se passe dans le cœur des humains est une chimie qui échappe même aux plus grands scientifiques.

Elle se tut un instant et lui tendit une tasse fumante avant de s'en servir une à son tour. Il la fixa longuement, elle était belle, sage et semblait encore plus intemporelle que d'ordinaire. Peut-être était-elle une incarnation de la Déesse finalement, ou peut-être en était elle la porte parole. Il aurait donné tous les trésors de la terre pour arriver à lire dans les pensées de cette femme si mystérieuse. Un timide rayon de soleil se fraya un chemin à travers les nuages et vint s'accrocher sur ses boucles auburn.

- Génésis, si tu as vraiment peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave, préviens sa mère… et si elle ne sait pas non plus, préviens les autorités, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

- Oui… Tu as sens doute raison… Je vais appeler sa mère… Ilfana, pourquoi faut il que tu es réponse à tout ?

- Pourquoi faut il que vous posiez tous les même questions…

Génésis eut un petit rire amusé et s'éclipsa après avoir remercié encore une fois sa collègue qui le regarda partir avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Il n'avait pas cours à cette heure ci et en profita pour consulter les fichiers des élèves de terminale. Il trouva l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone portable de Mme Fair sans trop de soucis. Il prit son tout nouveau téléphone et composa le numéro, il attendit un peu, puis à la troisième sonnerie…

Zack avait passé la nuit sur un siège en plastique inconfortable dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Le service des soins palliatifs ne comportait pas de lits pour les accompagnants, et il ne restait que quelques chaises pour se reposer quelques heures avant qu'un médecin ne vous réveille. Le personnel soignant, bien qu'adorable, avait pour mauvaise habitude de réveiller les proches des patients à grands coup de nouvelles désagréables. Le médecin qui l'avait tiré d'un sommeil sans rêve n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Il arborait une mine grave et son regard fatigué souligné de lourdes cernes noirs semblaient porter tous les malheurs du monde.

« - Monsieur Fair, votre mère est arrivée… nous allons procéder au débranchement de votre frère.

- Hein… Ha oui… J'arrive.

Le jeune homme se releva péniblement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis un bout de temps. Il se demanda comment allait Génésis… Après le coup qu'il venait de lui faire, il doutait qu'il l'accepte de nouveau chez lui. Il s'étira en faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale et rejoignit la chambre de son frère. Il était là, identique à l'image qu'il en avait gardé quelques années auparavant. Comme d'habitude il avait l'impression que Max était simplement en train de dormir et qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Mais Max ne se réveillerait pas… plus jamais…

Sa mère était là, avec son nouveau Jules. Il avait l'air encore moins sympathique que le précédent, et Zack se demanda comment sa mère faisait pour reproduire toujours le même schéma amoureux destructeur. Peut être qu'elle aimait ça… Elle semblait pourtant rayonnante, un peu trop au vu des circonstances. Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle le vit arriver mais elle ne dit rien tant que les médecins s'affairaient autour du corps de Max.

L'adolescent s'assit sur le lit et posa son front sur celui de son frère et lui murmura quelques mots. Des mots d'adieux, des mots qui ne pouvaient pas être assez fort pour dire au revoir à son frère. Il lui dit combien il l'aimait et combien il était triste. Il lui souhaita un bon voyage et se releva. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait suivre, il avait déjà vu son frère partir une fois, et il n'était pas sûr de supporter de le voir s'en aller une seconde fois. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, il ne voulait pas voir sa mère, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Il savait… Quelque part tout au fond de lui-même, qu'elle venait de tourner la page et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans son univers. Il longea les longs couloirs déserts de l'hôpital. Un léger vent frais agita faiblement les rideaux de flanelle blanche et ses pas se répercutèrent contre les néons éteints. Les vivants n'étaient, ici, que de passage. Max était mort… Max… L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure en refoulant ses larmes. Un homme ne pleurait pas.

La brusque luminosité du soleil se réfractant sur la neige lui piqua les yeux et l'aveugla à moitié. Une bourrasque de vent glacial lui piqua les joues et il se senti frissonner. Machinalement il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Peut être qu'il devrait appeler Génésis.

« - ZACK ! L'appela une voix au loin. ZACK ! Cette fois la voix hurla son nom.

Etonné, le jeune homme se retourna. Pas assez rapidement car une odeur de café et de poussière de livre le submergea et envahit son petit univers. L'adolescent reconnu cette odeur, et cette chaleur. Ce corps raide, la couleur de ces cheveux qui reflétaient le soleil, ces yeux couleur de brume dans lequel il se perdait et qui faisaient trembler son cœur.

« - Génésis… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Sale petit merdeux ! Ne me refait plus un coup pareil ! Je me suis inquiété comme un dingue !

- Comment est ce que vous m'avez trouvé !

L'enseignant, plongea son regard dans le sien. Son visage était grave et sévère.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je…

L'adolescent senti quelque chose se briser en lui. Génésis était venu, il s'était inquiété, et sans doute qu'il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et… Comme un enfant, il se mit à sangloter tremblant de tout son corps. Il se laissa glisser sur le bitume alors que Génésis le serrait très fort dans ses bras. L'enseignant était bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« - On va nous voir… Murmura l'adolescent.

- On s'en fout… Ce qui compte… C'est nous !

Il y eut un long silence. Zack n'avait plus conscience de rien, il ne s'était pas senti aussi faible depuis des années. Il avait juste l'impression d'être un gamin, stupide et impuissant. Il avait promis à son frère qu'il deviendrait fort. Il lui avait promis…

Lentement il se redressa et sécha ses larmes avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Génésis qui le lui rendit avec un sourire amusé.

«- Allez… viens, il est temps de rentrer à la maison…

_A suivre !_


	19. Chapter 19

Et voilà ! 90 reviews ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que WOAH ! C'est une grande première pour moi que d'avoir autant de reviews sur une seule fic ! J'en suis très honorée et c'est grâce à vous ! Merci de tout cœur de lire et de suivre encore cette fanfiction après presque 3 ans d'aventures ! Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et cette fic n'a plus que quelques chapitres à vivre avant de se clôturer ! Ca me rend un peu triste mais je suis contente d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec vous !

En tout cas, nous revoilà avec un peu de retard sur les pas de nos chers Génésis et Zack pour la suite de leurs aventures ! Enjoy ! ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS !

**Chapitre XVIII Des jours heureux.**

_La tonalité du téléphone résonnait bizarrement dans la salle des professeurs déserte à cette heure là. Génésis tapotait nerveusement le bois de la table du bout des doigts. Il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopté. Il inspira profondément et…._

_« - Allô ?_

_Mme Fair ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait espéré._

_Oui ?_

_Je suis le professeur Rhapsodos, j'enseigne la littérature dans le lycée de votre fils._

_Et ? La voix de la mère de Zack était dure et cassante comme du verre et Génésis s'agita un peu sur sa chaise._

_Oui, hum, je vous appelle à la demande d'un de mes collègues, votre fils est absent aujourd'hui et…Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, dans l'absolu un adolescent absent une journée n'était pas une cause d'inquiétude du corps enseignant._

_Et, de nombreux papiers administratifs n'ont pas été signé. _

_Mon fils ne vit plus chez moi depuis plusieurs mois. Dit elle sans sembler s'émouvoir plus que ça de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son fils_

_Mme Fair, je dois vous dire que cela inquiète tout de même le corps enseignant…_

_Il y eut un silence gêné et Génésis sentit son courage tomber dans les négatifs, quelque part entre le zéro absolu et le froid intersidéral. La mère de Zack resta longuement silencieuse, enfin elle poussa un long soupir et reprit d'une voix tremblante._

_ « - Je ne sais pas si je devrais dire ça à un professeur de mon fils, d'autant plus que je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez en cours, cependant… Zack, même s'il est mon fils, et que je l'aime, me rappelle trop de choses, trop de moment douloureux du passé. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait jamais parlé à quiconque et encore moins à un professeur, sans vouloir vous offenser. Je… j'ai pris la décision de refaire ma vie, maintenant qu'il est grand… maintenant qu'il peut être indépendant… Et pourtant… je crois que je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais fière de lui… si on oublie son désastre scolaire… Monsieur Rhapsodos… est ce que… ( sa voix trembla un peu ) est ce que vous savez si mon fils est heureux ? _

_Génésis resta silencieux un moment. Lui non plus ne savait pas très bien s'il était heureux ou pas. Et dans un coin de sa tête, quelque chose, une pensée presque ridicule émergea. Oui, il pouvait le rendre heureux… enfin… Il secoua nerveusement la tête et reprit contenance._

_Je n'en sais rien Mme Fair, je pense que finalement, même pour ses amis, Zack est assez secret. Mais je pense qu'il est assez heureux._

_Oui… J'espère. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup d'amis il doit squatter chez les Strife… Enfin… _

_Vous ne comptez pas le récupérer chez vous ?_

_Non. Sa voix était catégorique et ne laissait aucune trace à l'indécision. Non, j'ai décidé de faire débrancher son frère, et je pense qu'il m'en voudra pour cette décision… Mais vous n'étiez peut être pas au courant._

_Génésis essaya d'avaler la pilulle. Mais c'était un peu comme si on avait essayer de lui faire manger du fois de chocobo cru, quelque soit la forme c'était immangeable._

_ « - Vous allez… Il est au courant ? Je veux dire… que…_

_Silence. _

_Le médecin l'a appelé hier soir… Je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même…_

_Ha… _

_Génésis fut incapable de produire un autre son que celui-ci. Ha. Voilà qui était tout à fait éloquent, tout à fait digne de son sens innée de la rhétorique ! Il essaya vainement de reprendre ses esprits, mais il lui semblait que son cerveau était engourdi ou qu'il avait pris des vacances. Ceci dit, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Zack avait déserté inopinément son appartement la veille au soir. Mais tout de même. _

_Il… va sans doute m'en vouloir… mais je l'aime, il reste mon fils… C'est égoïste je dois tourner la page… tirer un trait sur le passé… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça… Excusez moi… Je… faxerais un mot d'absence pour Zack._

_Ha… heu… Oui, dit il la gorge un peu sèche. Je… Juste une petite question, je penses que Strife aimerait savoir où retrouver son meilleur ami…_

_Ô, oui bien sûr, l'hôpital central de Midgar._

_Merci Mme Fair. Cependant… Zack est toujours mineur et…_

_J'en discuterais plus tard avec mon fils… mais pour l'instant… c'est trop dur._

_Sa voix se brisa et elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Génésis comprenait. Il n'était pas sûr d'approuver bien-sûr, mais il comprenait. D'après ce que Zack lui avait dit, il comprenait que cette femme avait vécu beaucoup d'épreuves et avait besoin de se reconstruire maintenant que Zack était grand et qu'il pouvait lui-même prendre sa vie en main et la mener comme il le souhaitait. C'était peut être un peu trop extrême comme méthode mais ça n'en restait pas moins… Humain. Il raccrocha et resta un moment dans le silence de la salle des professeurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Il n'avait plus de cours… Juste quelques copies à corriger. Il attrapa sa veste d'un geste vif et s'en fut dans la lumière de cette froide journée d'hivers._

* * *

Il n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde de plus et maintenant ils étaient là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Génésis ne savait pas trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque part une vague histoire d'aubergine, de cuisine et d'Iguane, mais dans l'ensemble tout ça restait assez flou. Il compta mentalement le nombre de jours qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Zack. Ce n'était pas énorme. Un mois et demi tout au plus. Zack avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, une jambe pendant négligemment de l'accoudoir opposé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Nessy s'était recroquevillée sur son ventre et montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration lente et régulière de l'adolescent. Génésis les observait depuis un moment déjà et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver A-DO-RA-BLE ! Il chassa le surplus de mièvrerie et de petites choses niaises qui encombrait son esprit par intermittence, et se re-plongea dans la lecture ô combien fascinante des copies de ses élèves. Zack n'avait pas dit grand-chose, il s'était pelotonné contre lui et n'avait plus bougé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme une heure plus tôt. Incapable de se concentrer avec la tête de l'adolescent sur les genoux, Génésis repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec sa mère. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il se disait qu'il viendrait un moment où cette discussion deviendrait inévitable mais pour l'instant, il appréciait juste le fait de le regarder dormir. Il s'était effondré comme un enfant, mais quoi de plus normal ?! Il venait de perdre son frère. Zack n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, en fait Génésis le trouvait plus fort que la plupart des personnes qu'il avait côtoyé au cours de sa vie. Mais sa force faisait souvent oublier qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et Génésis s'en voulait de l'aimer. Ce n'était pas un amour très naturel et en plus il n'était même pas sûr d'être vraiment amoureux…

Silence.

En fait si il était très amoureux du jeune homme mais il lui avait fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre l'information. C'était un peu comme avec le logiciel de Reeve en soit ce n'était pas complexe à utiliser mais à comprendre c'était une autre histoire. Génésis avait un peu de mal avec tout ça. Tant que ça restait dans des romans ou des feuilletons ça allait mais dés que ça le heurtait de plein fouet il était perdu, complètement largué et devenait très vite le dernier des crétins !

Zack s'anima un peu et ouvrit ses yeux bleus comme le ciel.

« - Génésis ?

Hum ?

Tu m'aimes hein ?

Qu… qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça !?

Zack eut un petit rire amusé et s'étira langoureusement, délogeant Nessy de sa place privilégiée. D'une main il souligna la ligne de la mâchoire de Génésis en remontant un peu sur les commissures des lèvres. Génésis se sentit rougir mais il se contenta de détourner le regard la respiration un peu saccadée.

Je me disais juste que si tu ne m'aimais pas tu te serais pas inquiéter autant…

Comment tu sais que je me suis inquiété !?

Ca crèvait les yeux… Et puis sinon tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de venir me chercher en personne…

La logique du jeune homme était implacable. Génésis se sentit acculé, il devait se rendre pour limiter les dégâts. Question de survie. Zack le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux avec cette force que seul les personnes comme lui possédaient. Génésis se redressa un peu sur le canapé légèrement gêné. Il poussa un soupir et réfléchit à la réponse la plus appropriée.

« - Je crois, que je ne peux pas nier que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi.

Dit-il prudemment. Zack le dévisagea et lui fit un sourire indéchiffrable. Il se redressa doucement et posa ses lèvres avec délicatesse sur celle de Génésis. C'était, le baiser le plus doux, le plus émouvant et le plus troublant que Génésis avait jamais vécu. C'était une caresse, un fragment de bonheur qui suspendit le temps juste assez longtemps pour que son cœur s'arrête de battre. Il n'y avait ni fièvre, ni passion dans ce baiser. C'était comme un bout d'univers qui se décrochait pour les envelopper et les isoler du reste du monde. Plus rien n'existait que cette sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines comme l'onde tranquille. Génésis se sentait à sa place, comme si son existence avait enfin trouvé son sens. Il était là, et il n'en doutait pas, car sa place avait toujours été contre le corps de cet adolescent plus vraiment un enfant et pas encore tout à fait un homme. Il devait le protéger, le chérir comme le plus précieux des trésors. Car, comme sa mère le lui avait dit des années auparavant « seul l'amour compte ». Ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de rien. Maintenant, sans ce l'être dit, ils s'aimaient. De cet amour tendre et fragile qui allume l'étincelle d'une vie à deux. Ils venaient de signer un pacte, le contrat d'une existence menée côte à côte jusqu'à ce que la vie en décide autrement. Peu importait les codes, les lois, les règles. Etre normal ou non, tout ça, était futile, ça ne comptait pas, ça ne comptait plus…

Ce matin là une aube grise se leva, et Génésis entraperçu par les rideaux légèrement entrouverts, les nuages tournaient au dessus de Midgar. Par réflexe il alluma la radio, il passa son bras pardessus le corps endormis de Zack et monta un peu le volume.

« La journée s'annonce maussade, enfin voyons ce qu'en dit notre chère présentatrice, alors Terra quelles sont les nouvelles du ciel ? Déclara le présentateur.

Et bien mon très chère Cornello, le temps semble à la tempête, une dépression assez imposante traversera toute la région centrale et les alentours de Midgar qui se retrouveront sous la neige une bonne partie de la journée. A noté, que les autorités locales conseillent à tous de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui. Pour ce qui est du reste du continent, on notera une nette amélioration des conditions anti-cyclonique aux alentours de Kalm même si cela ne dura pas….

On a pas cours… Marmonna Zack en leva la tête de son oreiller.

Génésis haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il n'avait pas entendu son téléphone sonner pour lui dire de rester gentiment chez lui. Zack s'agita un peu sous la couverture et semblait sur le point de se rendormir. L'enseignant le fusilla du regard.

Ok… je me lève… Café ?

S'il te plait.

L'adolescent se leva en grognant. Génésis l'observa s'extirper de son cocon onirique avec l'air aussi enchanté qu'un chocobo mal plumé. L'enseignant eut un petit sourire et le rejoint en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu as avalé une matéria de travers.

Si seulement il existait une matéria pour arrêter le temps !

Soupira Zack et allumant la cafetière éléctrique d'un geste vif et précis. Zack était un fervent partisan du moindre effort tôt le matin. Il avait d'ailleurs réorganisé entièrement la cuisine pour qu'elle soit plus fonctionnelle… mais le matin seulement. Génésis avait même totalement abandonner l'idée de mettre les pieds dans cet pièce de l'appartement tant que Zack n'était pas dans les parages. Il avait trop peur de faire sauter le micro onde en essayant de faire chauffer son café. Surtout depuis qu'il avait eu la brillante idée d'y faire cuire un œuf. Il leur avait fallut presque une heure et demi pour enlever les derniers morceaux de coquilles coincées sous la porte et une heure de plus pour convaincre Nessy de sortir de sous l'étagère. Le pauvre Iguane avait eu tellement peur qu'elle s'était réfugiée sous l'étagère la plus chargée de livre. Génésis avait eu très peur qu'elle ne se fasse écraser et Zack avait discrètement essayé de faire tomber le contenu de l'étagère sur le coin du museau du reptile. Ils vivaient ensemble de façon tout à fait naturelle, les résultats de Zack étaient au-delà de leurs espérances et personne ne soupçonnait leur relation. Autant dire que tout allait vraiment pour le mieux. Zack posa la cafetière sur la table pendant que Génésis sortait les tasses et le reste du petit déjeuner. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise en regardant par la fenêtre. Déjà de gros flocons voltigeaient à la lumière blafarde d'une aube timide. Génésis observa Zack penché au dessus de sa tasse de café. Il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée chez le jeune Strife pour l'aider à répéter son rôle dans la pièce de l'atelier dramatique que tenait Sephiroth. Il était revenu à une heure du matin et s'était attelé à ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire chez son ami. De profonds cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux encore un peu embué par le sommeil.

« - Allez, va, retourne te coucher, si il y a bien une alerte à la neige tu n'auras pas volé ta grâce matinée.

Soupira l'enseignant en se servant du café à son tour. L'adolescent leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir.

C'est vrais ?

Mais oui, puisque je te le dis… D'ailleurs. Il marqua une pause. J'entends le téléphone sonner.

Zack poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se leva en trainant des pieds. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retourner dans la chambre et se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé comme le cadavre d'un bahamut agonisant. Génésis secoua la tête et décrocha le téléphone.

« - Oui ?

Génésis. C'est Sephiroth.

J'avais reconnu le son de ta douce voix le matin.

Très drôle. Hum, le lycée sera fermé aujourd'hui et peut être demain, comme je te connais, même par avis de tempête tu serais allé au boulot, donc je te préviens que ce n'est pas la peine de risquer un accident. Reste chez toi. D'ailleurs, je pensais passer te voir.

A propos de ?

Du bon vieux temps ?

Nostalgique ?

A peine. Non plus sérieusement, je fais jouer une pièce à mes élèves, on a adapté un de tes romans préférés. J'aimerais que tu y jettes un coup d'œil.

Ho, vraiment ?

Je ne voudrais pas leur faire dire des bêtises.

Méticuleux hein ?

Comme d'habitude. Je peux venir à quelle heure ?

Génésis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Zack qui ronflait ostensiblement sur le sofa.

Viens après manger.

Entendu.

A tout à l'heure.

A toute.

Sephiroth raccrocha et l'enseignant s'étira. Des heures de sommeils supplémentaires, ça ne se refusaient pas. Il esquissa un petit sourire et poussa un peu l'adolescent.

Bouges toi un peu, fais moi de la place.

Grumbl. Répondit vaguement l'adolescent en se décalant un peu pour laisser de l'espace à son amant.

Génésis se glissa entre les bras musculeux de Zack et poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

Oui, ils écoulaient des jours heureux, sans ombres et sans nuages. Ils étaient heureux comme ça et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Zack avait toujours plus ou moins espérait vivre une romance digne des feuilletons Wutaïens qu'il suivait avec passion. Il s'imaginait avec une superbe blonde incendiaire avec qui il passerait sa vie et fonderait une belle, grande, et heureuse famille. Il ouvrit un œil torve et observa le visage endormie de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était tout à fait à l'opposé de ce que Zack pensait chercher. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait ressenti ce petit pincement dans le cœur, cette fascination inexplicable pour cet homme stricte au regard dur et sévère. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite, et puis tout avait pris sens, ce soir là, lorsque sa mère l'avait mis à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis l'enterrement de son frère. Peut être avait elle décidé de l'abandonner lui aussi. Mais quoi qu'elle puisse faire, il n'était plus seul. Il entortilla une des mèches auburn de Génésis autour de son doigt en respirant son odeur. Il aimait son parfum de café froid et le gout salé de sa peau pendant l'amour. Il aimait son visage paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Il aimait cette façon si adorable qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Il aimait cet homme. Il s'était jamais dit qu'il était homosexuel et il ne le pensait toujours pas, mais il vivait et couchait avec un homme et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Ha oui ! Les jours heureux ! Il avait presque oublié à quoi ça ressemblait. Et il commençait sérieusement à y prendre gout.

Et forcément…

« - Génésis !

Appela la voix de Sephiroth de l'autre côté de la porte. Zack fronça les sourcils. Ils n'attendaient pas de visiteurs. Enfin, il ne pensait pas que Génésis attendait quelqu'un. L'adolescent tenta de le réveiller doucement.

Heu… Génésis.

Hum…

Gen, y Sephiroth derrière la porte.

Hum… laisses moi dormir.

Non, mais ça a l'air urgent.

Fou moi a paix.

Génésis mon amour, mon chocobo des îles il faudrait vraiment que tu te lèves pour trouver un plan d'action, parce que je suis pas sûr que Sephiroth comprenne ce qu'on fait enlacé comme deux chats d'appartement dans ton canapé.

Dis le encore… marmonna Génésis en se lovant d'avantage contre Zack.

Quoi ? Grogna Zack agacé.

Mon chocobo des îles…

Génésis ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

Pourquoi…

Sephiroth, derrière porte, urgent, maintenant !

Kuoa ?!

Génésis se leva d'un bond le regard hagard.

Qu'elle heure il est !? Croissa-t-il

13h et des patates ! marmonna Zack en se levant à son tour en regardant l'affichage de la télé.

Génésis se rua dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Reste pas planter là ! File quelque par !

Zack haussa les épaules résigné et alla s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre alors que Génésis mettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux pour accueillir son vieil ami.

_A suivre ! _

_Voilà un petit chapitre assez calme qui annonce une nouvelle péripétie pour nos petits chéris ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! _


End file.
